Além de uma Vida
by Ania Lupin
Summary: As previsões de Alice nunca são 100% corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam a cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?
1. Prólogo: Erro não previsto

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist****01**

_Queen –__Who wants to live forever_

_Youtube:__ ._com/watch?v=5L8-FTvSVxs

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Prólogo  
_Erro não previsto

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Bella_

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, chegava a ser desconcertante. Em um minuto estávamos no Porche amarelo, numa velocidade com toda a certeza acima dos 200 quilômetros por hora que o indicador marcava, no outro, meus olhos só enxergavam a escuridão. Podia escutar a voz de Alice alternando entre me pedir perdão e implorar por nossas vidas – mais alguns minutos, e então eram apenas desculpas que eu ouvia.

Conseguimos entrar com o veículo na cidade, mas a multidão era tanta que se tornou praticamente impossível nos movimentarmos com ele. Não tínhamos tempo para mais nenhum plano, então Alice destravou as portas e eu corri, corri desesperada para um dos lugares onde a vampira tinha dito que Edward estaria.

Não havia nem sinal dele. Talvez tenha corrido por mais uns cinco, ou dez minutos, até de repente, um grito me chamar a atenção. Só consegui pensar no pior – nem considerei outra opção antes de me apressar para direção do barulho.

Quando cheguei ao local me deparei com uma enorme capela que carregava no topo um grande relógio prateado, e uma cena que não poderia ter acontecido. A parte de um braço brilhava demais – Alice se expusera no sol, e nem ao menos percebia, perdida em seu transe. Ela errara pela talvez primeira vez em suas duas vidas.

"Bella, eu sinto tanto."

Fechei os olhos quando uma porta se abriu, deixando a luz invadir a sala. Não queria ver o rosto de quem iria acabar com a minha vida. Todos aqueles meses, todas as coisas que fiz que me deixaram tão perto da morte, e eu nem mesmo senti uma ponta de pavor. Pulara daquele penhasco com toda a coragem que não tinha no momento – talvez fossem minutos, ou somente segundos, até a morte chegar, e eu estava completamente apavorada. Queria vê-lo ao menos mais uma vez, senti-lo apenas mais uma vez contra mim, e viajei tão convencida de que esse meu desejo se tornaria realidade, que agora era terrivelmente doloroso considerar morrer sem isso.

"Eu faria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa-"

E a voz quebrada se calou repentinamente, logo após eu captar o som de algo se partindo. Lágrimas que não conseguia mais segurar transbordaram, seguidas de um soluço. Ao menos ele estava vivo, ao menos ele estava bem. Aquilo teria que ser o suficiente para mim. Vozes falavam ao meu redor, rápidas demais para meus ouvidos poderem captar algo. Senti algo cortando meu pescoço. Meu grito não conseguiu sair, e meu corpo foi entorpecendo mais a cada segundo – mas a dor inicial já havia passado.

A dor física nem mesmo fora tão intensa como imaginava que seria. Foi como Alice falou: rápido, quase instantâneo. Espero que a agonia dela tenha sido tão mínima quanto a minha – não a culpava por nosso destino. Como poderia? Não demorou mais muito tempo para o entorpecimento ir embora, e eu não sentir mais nada.

Não ouvia mais nada.

E então, não parecia mais que eu estava naquela masmorra escura, parecia estar tão claro. Reuni o pouco de coragem que me restava, e forcei meus olhos a se abrirem.

* * *

**N.A.** Hey guys, to revisando capítulo por capítulo porque se não, nunca vou conseguir acabar isso! Faz tanto tempo que comecei, e só agora tenho um pouco de tempo novamente. Vocês que me fazer querer continuar, na verdade :D

Bisous :*


	2. Uma família desmoronando

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist 02**

_Silverchair – Emotion Sickness  
Youtube:_ watch?v=xBf1UblIMKU

_Feeder – Feeling a Moment  
Youtube:__ watch?v=MjgQLEZ6vjY_

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 01  
_Uma família desmoronando

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Carlisle_

Os Volturi.

Até hoje, a existência deles não era considerada ruim para mim. Convivera na Itália com Caius, Marcus e Aro por anos, eles eram o que eu tinha de mais próximo de família antes de conhecer Edward e o resto dos familiares de agora. Mas agora, pensar neles era totalmente repugnante.

No momento, não conseguia saber o que era mais doloroso: ver meu filho mais velho querer matar meu mais novo, ou ver o mais novo esperar a morte de braços abertos frente à Jasper. Edward não lutava, não fazia movimento nenhum: seu olhar não fixava em nenhum ponto específico, e seus olhos pareciam estar se esvaziando agora completamente de qualquer vida que tivessem nesses últimos meses, ao contrário de Jasper, que usava o máximo de sua força para tentar se livrar do aperto de aço que o prendia, seus olhos escuros fuzilando o irmão que permanecia largado no chão.

"Eu te mato, eu _TE MATO!_" Emmett segurava Jasper com toda sua força, tentando tira-lo da sala antes que este cumprisse sua palavra. Esme tentava obter alguma reação de Edward, mas aquele olhar vazio já se prolongava por tanto tempo, desde primeira notícia dada, que eu não achava mais possível tirar qualquer coisa dele.

"Edward, filho, levante! Fale alguma coisa!"

As palavras de minha esposa só provocavam uma reação: o aumento da raiva que nosso mais velho sentia, que junto com o forte sentimento de perda e desespero afetava dolorosamente todos na sala. Eu não conseguiria fazer algo nem mesmo se quisesse, como Esme ainda não tinha sido tomada por todo aquele ódio era quase inexplicável – mas então, Esme era Esme. Sempre soube que ela nunca levantaria a mão para algum de nossos filhos.

O dia começara de um jeito bom e mau ao mesmo tempo. As notícias de que Alice chegava com Bella nos portões de Voltera vieram ao mesmo tempo em que Edward batia em nossa porta, avançando para cima de mim e me cobrando que tinha o direito de querer morrer pelas minhas mãos. Ao menos era isso que havia entendido – ele não conseguia permanecer muito tempo num discurso coerente, e eu não conseguia prestar atenção sabendo que minha filha e aquela que já considerávamos parte da família estavam tão perto dos mais perigosos de nossa raça, prestes a fazerem o maior dos erros. Só um pensamento vinha em minha cabeça: _"Deus, não era para ele estar ali, como Alice errara daquele jeito?"_

Segundos depois, quando Esme entrou na sala, minhas mãos discavam repetidamente um número no celular prateado, que repetidamente caía na caixa postal. Quando foi a vez de Jasper surgir, junto de seus dois irmãos, foi que o inferno começou. Por um momento me vi perdendo mais dois filhos – Jasper se lançou contra Edward antes mesmo de proferir qualquer palavra, e fora Rosalie que o impedira de arrancar uma parte do irmão.

"Você quer saber de quem é a culpa de tudo isso?" Via Rosalie quase gritando com Jasper, Emmett se colocando proteticamente entre os dois. "Se Alice não tivesse insistido em dar uma festa para uma patética humana que nem ao menos queria uma, tudo estaria bem!"

"Não se atreva a culpá-la!" E quem estaria no chão agora seria Rosalie se seu marido não estivesse no meio dos dois. "Não banque a idiota comigo, quem é você para culpar Alice? Você que resolveu ligar para ele, como pode ser tão estúpida? Se temos que culpar alguém, podemos muito bem culpar você!"

Tentava pensar nas boas probabilidades, naquelas em que Alice teria alguma visão antes de qualquer coisa acontecer a qualquer uma das duas, e por alguns segundos, tudo ficou sob controle. Eu me fiz acreditar que o pior tinha passado. Jasper também acreditava – ele precisava acreditar – que o melhor aconteceria, e um manto de calma cobriu a todos. Até o telefone tocar.

Era o número de Alice, mas a voz que ouvi do outro lado da linha me era conhecida há muito mais tempo. Não precisei repetir as palavras vindas de Caius – o silêncio mortal que se fizera na sala foi o suficiente para todos as ouvirem no mesmo segundo em que eu as absorvi.

_Quebraram as regras, se expôs em sua cidade..._

_Levou uma humana junto a ela, que sabia de tudo._

_...Mortas._

"Você é o culpado disso, seu desgraçado! VOCÊ!" Via Edward continuar no chão, sem mover um músculo. Era impossível saber se ele escutava, ou se estava trancado em seu próprio mundo, mas Jasper não parecia se importar. "Se essa ideia estúpida de sumir da vida dela nunca tivesse aparecido, eu ainda estaria do lado do amor da minha existência!"

Parecia que todos me olhavam, esperando eu tomar algum partido, o lado de algum dos meninos. Será que eles não entendiam que eu simplesmente não podia? A perda não fora de um só, e por mais que todos pudessem achar que a culpa era exclusivamente de Edward, tinha que admitir que ele não obrigara nenhuma das duas a ir a Voltera. As visões de Alice eram inconstantes, todos sabiam disso, algo poderia mudar e a vampira sempre deveria estar atenta a esta possibilidade – e justo naquele momento, naquela cidade, ela não estava.

Mas o que mais doeu é que eu sabia que, uma parte de mim, inconscientemente, culpava meu filho mais novo pelo que acontecia com nossa família. Pelo que poderia acontecer nos próximos minutos. Nunca deveríamos ter deixado Forks. E ter permitido que nossa família se mudasse de lá fora erro meu.

"Devolva-me ela, devolva!" Jasper não queria mais se soltar – ele só parecia se angustiar ainda mais por não ter o poder de derramar nenhuma lágrima. Ele desistiu de lutar, e era somente segurado pelos irmãos para continuar de pé. "Eu só a quero de volta. Eu não sei mais viver sem ela."

Mais alguns segundos se passaram antes de Emmett e Rosalie darem um passo a frente, soltando o irmão, que mal se manteve de pé sem algum apoio. Seus olhos ficavam parecidos com os de Edward mais e mais a cada segundo, e por mais que eu quisesse negar, já sabia que não perdera somente duas pessoas hoje, perdera quatro. Quatro filhos amados.

Meu mais velho dava um passo para trás, seu olhar já igualando o do irmão. Então, sem falar nada – sem nem mesmo respirar mais –, ele se virou e abriu a porta da frente da casa.

"Jasper, mano-"

"Deixe." Quem parou Emmett foi sua esposa. A única filha que me sobrou, que no momento, tinha uma expressão que quase nunca tomava conta de seu rosto. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, vi que ela dividia todo meu sofrimento e angústia, vendo a família diminuir mais a cada minuto que passava. A angústia de não saber o que aconteceria no final de tudo aquilo.

"Deixar? Rose, ele vai fazer merda lá fora!" Jasper já não estava mais à vista de nenhum de nós, e Emmett não mais demorou em sair e tentar segui-lo.

"Carlisle, faça algo!"

Eu era o patriarca de uma família que parecia desmoronar em segundos frente aos meus olhos, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não sabia o que fazer.

* * *

Era noite quando Jasper retornou a casa. Emmett ainda não havia voltado, Esme permanecia com Rose num quarto tentando arrancar alguma reação de Edward, ainda em seu estado catatônico.

As palavras que vieram logo após a batida em minha porta não me surpreenderam.

"Eu vou embora."

Ficar junto a Jasper só piorava a dor – o sentimento que ele carregava. E o que ele me fazia sentir involuntariamente naquele momento era mais forte do que qualquer sentimento de perda que eu já experimentara. Ao mesmo tempo que queria implorar para ele ficar, queria que ele saísse dali o mais rápido possível, e quando olhei naqueles olhos negros, vi que ele sabia da contradição em que me encontrava.

E então, ele me abraçou. Jasper era um ótimo filho, por mais que tudo que estivesse acontecendo, por mais que a fatalidade tivesse acabado com sua vida, em nenhuma vez eu escutei dele para escolher um lado. Ele sabia que eu nunca poderia fazer isso, e era ainda compreensivo o suficiente para entender.

Como eu poderia pedir por um filho melhor? Como eu poderia deixá-lo ir?

"Não consigo ficar na mesma casa que ele, Carlisle. Me desculpe, mas não consigo." Se justificava, enquanto olhava para o chão.

"Já falou com Esme?" Ele negou. "Emmett, Rosalie?"

"Fale com eles por mim."

"As portas sempre vão estar abertas para você, Jasper. Não importa o que venha a acontecer, em qualquer momento que você precisar de algo. Venha até mim." Vi uma tentativa de sorriso que não combinava em nada com a expressão que ele vestia.

E então meu filho se virou, e sumiu pela porta.

* * *

"Chefe Swan, eu lamento-"

"Minha filha, Carlisle, minha única filha!"

Talvez um dos piores momentos estivesse sendo agora. Ouvir alguém do outro lado da linha, que atualmente podia chorar e aliviar um pouco de toda aquela dor. Ouvir alguém que sofria do mesmo jeito que eu sofria, a mesma emoção: a dor de perder um filho. Ouvir alguém culpar meu filho, que já sofria tanto no andar de cima.

"Tudo por culpa desse moleque que você chama de filho-"

"Edward não foi o culpado-"

"Minha filhinha!"

"Eu sei-"

"Você sabe? Como você sabe? Como você ousa dizer que-"

"PORQUE EU TAMBÉM PERDI!"

Arremessei o celular contra a parede sem pensar, o fazendo jazer do outro lado da parede desfeito em milhares de pedaços. No mesmo milésimo, o grito mais sofrido que já ouvira em toda vida vinha da garganta de meu filho.

Quando iria imaginar que, naquele minuto, seria a última vez que falaria com Charlie Swan e a última vez, em anos, que ouviria a voz de Edward?

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Alice_

Nenhum de nós esperava por isso, nenhum de nós sabia o que iria acontecer. Que aquela manhã em que saía para visitar Bella seria a última vez que nos beijaríamos e diríamos 'eu te amo' um para o outro. O que Jasper sentia agora? O que acontecia com minha família?

Era tão frustrante não conseguir mais ver o que iria acontecer! Eu nem mesmo sabia onde estava, por que de repente estava tudo tão claro? Tive a surpresa de minha vida ao ver uma mulher de branco de pé ao meu lado quando tomei coragem para abrir os olhos. Tudo era branco demais ao meu redor. Mas que droga!

"Alice, esperei tanto por você." A estranha me dizia com um sorriso nos lábios. Será que essa humana tinha alguma ideia do que eu era, do que poderia fazer com ela? Não que fosse lhe causar algum mal, mas ela por acaso não via o quanto o ser deitado a sua frente era diferente? Por que não fugia, como todos os outros? E por que eu continuava viva?

Isso quer dizer que Jasper... sim, que eu vou poder vê-lo, que não acabou!

"Eu entendo que você está confusa. Tenho todo o tempo do mundo para explicar tudo para você. Você está segura agora. Acabou."

"Eu realmente não estou entendendo-" Minha voz. Me levantei, não rápido o suficiente como o habitual e tentei procurar uma saída naquela sala. Não conseguia ver nenhuma, era como se... Minhas mãos. Elas não eram mais pálidas, como foram por tantos anos. Meu Deus.

"Eu morri?"

A afirmação que não queria ouvir veio. E então a dor voltou. Jasper, oh Jasper...

"Ssh, eu estou aqui. A sua dor é-"

"Oh, cale a boca! Eu morri! Eu o deixei, e eu jurei que nunca o deixaria e agora…" Ouvi um soluço sair pelos meus lábios, e então, algo que nunca sentira na vida – ou ao menos, nunca me lembrara de sentir – aconteceu. Lágrimas. Estava chorando.

"Meu Jasper…"

Carlisle foi a próxima coisa que invadia minha mente. Alma. Não somos monstros. Ele sempre acreditou nisso, com toda sua força, apesar de nenhum de nós por fé naquela teoria. Então era verdade, tudo o que ele sempre nos falava. Era a única explicação para o que acontecia agora.

"Se essa é a sua pergunta, sim. Você tem uma alma, todos nós temos. Desde uma formiga, até você, afinal, o que é um vampiro se não um humano? E mesmo se não, todos nós somos uma forma de vida, e todas as formas de vida têm uma essência." A estranha em minha frente permanecia irritantemente calma. Eu não queria ter uma alma se fosse para viver sem ele! Preferia que tudo isso fosse uma mentira, que houvesse a morte, e então mais nada. "Tem certeza disso?"

"O que?"

"Você precisa se acalmar, querida." Ela se afastou alguns passos, olhando para o infinito branco. "Assim que se acalmar, tudo vai ficar mais claro. Se acalme, e então você vai poder vê-lo."

"Sério?" Ela fez que sim, e eu senti a calma vir no mesmo minuto. "Mas eu não vou poder ficar com ele." Por algum motivo, aquilo era uma certeza em minha mente.

"Você tem escolhas a fazer, mas antes de qualquer coisa, precisa ver sua família." Minha família. Bella! "Sim, ela também está por aqui. Mas talvez não consiga ver você, a dor dela é grande demais para distinguir qualquer coisa. Ao menos por enquanto." A mulher terminou de falar, e me deu as costas, então de repente o branco começou a tomar a forma de uma casa conhecida.

Respirei fundo, e passei pela porta aberta. Nada poderia ter me preparado para cena que presenciaria.

"Não! Jasper, não!" Mas me jogar contra ele foi inútil – o atravessei, era como se eu não estivesse ali. Mas aquilo era um fato: para eles, eu não estava presente. As lágrimas voltaram no mesmo instante, enquanto eu via a angústia no rosto de cada um. "Meu Deus, meu Deus..."

Não queria mais prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo. Não queria ver no rosto que eu tanto amava tanta raiva e nem o vazio completo nos olhos de meu irmão. A mulher de branco estava ao lado de Esme, uma mão pousada em seu ombro, e compreendi que ela exercia alguma influência sob minha mãe postiça, pois esta parecia a única não afetada pelos sentimentos de meu marido – até Carlisle parecia tentar se controlar, mal se movendo, distante de todos na sala.

E então meus olhos viram Bella.

"Ah, Bella..." Mas então entendi as palavras de antes. Minha quase irmã não percebia nada do que acontecia ao seu redor, focando o olhar apenas em meu irmão, chorando, ao vê-lo tão sem vida.

Minha família estava acabando, eu simplesmente sabia. Um flash se passou diante de meus olhos, onde Carlisle discutia com Esme, saindo de uma sala batendo com raiva a porta. Rose e Emmett tristes, mal suportando morar na mesma casa que os pais. Edward se fechando para sempre. E então, Jasper.

"Não, não, por favor não!" Jasper indo até os Volturi. Ele já havia deixado a casa quando voltei a olhar. "Faça alguma coisa, ele não pode ir para lá, não pode!"

Desespero. Nem nos meus minutos finais senti algo tão forte como sentia agora.

De repente, estávamos numa floresta, e eu o vi outra vez. Ele já tomara sua decisão, simplesmente sabia, então, por que ainda esperava no meio daquela clareira?

"Fale com ele." Como se ele fosse me escutar. Eu nem mesmo podia impedi-lo de tentar matar meu irmão! "Você é suficientemente forte para se fazer escutar, Alice. Ele pode não ter consciência de que é você, mas os pensamentos dele vão mudar."

Respirei fundo. Por que este era um hábito que não morria nunca? A vontade de abraçá-lo era mais forte do que tudo, senti-lo só mais uma vez era tudo que eu precisava.

"Se concentre."

"Jazz." Dei um passo, minha mão mais uma vez atravessando a face que eu tanto queria tocar. "Jazz, meu querido, por favor," Fechei meus olhos. A imagem dele em Voltera ainda permanecia concreta. "Eu não vou conseguir."

"Se continuar pensando assim, não vai mesmo." E era para eu pensar de que jeito? O amor da minha vida estava sofrendo mais do que qualquer vez que eu já vira, e eu estava completamente impotente ao seu lado, sem poder fazer nada!

"Jazz, me escute." Tentei mais uma vez tocá-lo, inutilmente. "Jazz, não vá. Eu te amo! Você não pode se matar por causa disso, por mais que eu te queira junto comigo, NÃO VÁ!"

Mas o flash de Voltera ainda se repetia continuamente em minha cabeça. Não, não queria mais ver aquilo, pare! Qualquer outra coisa, menos aquilo!

Fechei os olhos outra vez, tentando me concentrar em memórias felizes. De quando Jasper sempre me acompanhava nas compras, sempre com um sorriso maravilhoso em seus lábios. Ele nunca reclamava, para ele, bastava eu me divertir que estava tudo bem. Como ele ia para a escola apesar de toda a sede que sentia, apenas para ficar ao meu lado. Como no começo, ele estava receoso em permanecer com os Cullen, mas mesmo assim ficou. Por mim. Ele sempre foi tão bom para mim. Como eu queria ter dito todas estas coisas para ele mais uma vez. Ter dito que o amava tantas vezes mais.

Recordei o jeito que ele manipulava os sentimentos ao redor de todos da família, para deixar tudo sempre da melhor maneira possível. Como ele me acalmava quando eu precisava. Como ele nunca tinha vergonha de admitir o quanto precisava de mim. Ele precisava de mim. Eu não poderia deixá-lo, nunca. Nunca.

"Jasper, espere por mim." Minha mão tocou sua face, e desta vez, permaneceu ali. "Não vá. Eu vou voltar para você, nem que demore anos. Eu vou encontrar um jeito, meu amor. Só me espere."

Então o flash de Voltera finalmente sumiu.

"Então você tomou sua decisão." Sorri. Era incrível a calma que tomava conta de mim no momento. "Querida, você sabe que vai voltar sem memória nenhuma dessa sua vida, não sabe?"

Voltar. Então eu iria voltar.

"Eu vou me lembrar. Vou dar um jeito de me lembrar." Eu teria que arranjar uma forma, por ele.

"Sim, você vai. Agora," Ela se aproximou de mim uma última vez, colocando sua mão na minha testa. "Tenha uma boa viagem."

Sorri. Tudo ficou branco, mais uma vez.


	3. Renascendo

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist 03**

_Snow Patrol__– You could be Happy  
Youtube:__watch?v=VVNTjPiRpMs_

_Becki Ryan – Alive  
Youtube:__watch?v=ctsdKwd0Lvc_

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 02  
Renascendo_

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Bella_

As lágrimas já corriam por muito tempo agora, por tanto que havia perdido totalmente a noção. Quando mesmo fora aquele dia em Volterra? Sentia que poderiam muito bem ter se passado séculos, e ainda assim, não conseguia imaginar uma razão suficientemente ruim para ter sido mandada para um lugar assim. Eu tinha quase certeza que não havia sido uma filha tão má, não fizera Charlie nem Renée sofrer tanto para merecer ficar onde estava agora.

Porque ver aquilo todos os segundos que se passavam era horrível. Vê-lo assim, dia após dia, era meu inferno, sem dúvida.

Olhei a lua cheia que se mostrava do lado de fora da janela – já era noite, e por mais vinte e quatro horas ele permanecera imóvel, olhos abertos encarando o nada. Ele ficava mais pálido a cada dia, comecei a perceber aquilo já fazia um tempo. Não sabia se era alguma ilusão de minha cabeça, mas até mesmo seus ossos se mostravam mais proeminentes. Suas olheiras, mais fundas do que alguma vez eu já vira. Será que um vampiro podia morrer de fome? Será que seria essa minha sina, observa-lo definhar perante meus olhos, dia após dia, por toda a eternidade?

Talvez então, meu castigo fosse por querer isto mesmo ao lado dele – a eternidade. Desejar tê-lo para sempre pode ter sido uma forma de pecado, que desconhecia e agora estivesse pagando. Desejar me transformar naquela espécie sendo que eu ainda tinha tanta vida em mim.

Fechei meus olhos, desabando ao lado dele. Sempre que fechava os olhos tudo piorava, mas talvez eu merecesse isso. Sempre que a escuridão me dava boas vindas, as memórias da vida que me fora tirada voltavam fortes demais. Todas as memórias passadas com ele, memórias de um tempo que nunca mais voltaria, e que ficariam para sempre como lembranças presas em minha mente.

A primeira vez que nos vimos. A primeira vez que nos beijamos, que eu conheci sua família. A primeira vez que vi e falei com Alice. Quando ele conheceu meu pai, quando pela primeira vez estive frente ao perigo, e ele me salvou, me pegando nos braços e prometendo que nunca mais precisaria me preocupar com nada. Que ele sempre me protegeria.

Minha cabeça encostou-se em seu ombro, mas não conseguia sentir a pele fria. Esme estava outra vez ao seu lado, e ele continuava uma estátua de pedra. Meu Edward. O que estaria se passando por sua cabeça agora?

Daria tudo para poder ler seus pensamentos, daria tudo para poder ajudá-lo de alguma forma, para tirá-lo daquele estado. Para não ver meu vampiro se afundar cada dia mais. Eu não queria mais aquilo, queria fazer tudo o que estava acontecendo melhorar, por mais que a imagem que via pudesse muito bem ser fruto de minha cabeça. Queria que tudo ficasse bom novamente.

"Finalmente." Foi a primeira vez que notei a presença de alguém ao lado de Esme, e isso muito bem faria meu coração acelerar a mil – se ainda houvesse algum batendo. "Não tenha medo, criança. Minha única intenção é a de ajudar."

"Você é um anjo?" Ela sorriu.

"Acho que você pode me chamar assim, se quiser." A vi dar um passo para mais perto de mim, seus olhos lentamente deixando a vampira, parecendo tentar se certificar que esta ficaria bem. "Mas meu nome é Rachel. E antes que me pergunte – porque eu sei que vai perguntar," Por um instante meus olhos arregalaram, surpresa. "Esse não é o inferno, não o inferno das teorias dos humanos. O seu sofrimento, e a culpa que você não conseguia deixar de sentir, transformaram isso aqui no seu próprio inferno. Isso aqui é real, Isabella, e o seu sofrimento inconscientemente está o fazendo afundar cada vez mais."

As lágrimas voltaram – pareciam queimar meus olhos agora. Eu era a culpada de tudo isso?

"Claro que não criança, pare de pensar em tantas besteiras." A mulher pousou uma mão sob meu ombro, e seu toque conseguiu me acalmar um pouco. Era um toque bom, quente, que possuía a ternura do toque de uma mãe. "Eu entendo que é difícil se separar dele, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo." Rachel disse com um sorriso quase triste. "Mas ficando ao seu lado e lamentando você não vai ajudá-lo. Você tem outros meios, Isabella."

Suspirei, me movendo um pouco para longe de Edward. Era quase doloroso, mas se fosse para o bem dele, por mais que me angustiasse eu nunca mais ficaria perto. Ele tinha uma eternidade inteira pela frente, precisava sair daquele estado por toda sua família, precisava se recompor antes que qualquer pensamento suicida se passe por sua cabeça.

"Talvez seja um pouco tarde para isso." Rachel falou, de repente. Tarde?

"O que?" Um suspiro.

"Vai ser mais fácil se você mesma o ouvir." E eu a vi colocar uma mão na testa do meu vampiro, e logo após sua outra mão na minha. "Fique em silêncio. Se concentre." Tudo ficou quieto no primeiro instante, e então, uma voz sofrida parecia falar dentro de minha mente.

_Eu prometi a ela. Prometi que nunca colocaria meus pés em Volterra, e até agora não desonrei essa promessa por nem um segundo. _Edward! Oh meu Deus, Edward! _Mas a simples possibilidade de eu poder voltar a vê-la indo para lá é tentadora demais. Por mais horrível que eu seja, eu posso ter a chance de ter uma alma. Ela não ficaria brava comigo por muito tempo se eu desistisse de tudo..._

_Não Edward, não! Como você pode pensar nisso?_

Então duas coisas aconteceram simultaneamente: Rachel me deu um sorriso, sua expressão satisfeita, e Edward abriu os olhos. Ele olhava direto para mim, e por um momento iria perguntar se ele podia me ver, mas então seus olhos negros voltaram a vagar pelo quarto, como se procurassem algo.

_Bella?_

_Edward, eu não quero que você pense nisso nunca mais. Você não tem que fazer isso._Tentei falar – pensar – o mais seriamente possível. Será que ele me obedeceria? Ou acharia que sou apenas algum delírio de sua mente?

_Não, eu não tenho. Eu preciso. Eu te disse, não consigo nem nunca vou conseguir sobreviver num mundo sem você, meu amor._

_Edward, por favor._ Tentei controlar um soluço.

_Não, meu amor, não chore!_ Ah, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe!_Vou estar com você logo, por favor, não chore._

_Não! Pense em Esme!_ Por um momento o argumento pareceu funcionar. _Ela já está sofrendo demais, você não vê? Tudo que ela perdeu!_

_Eu sou uma criatura egoísta, amor. Nem sempre faço a coisa certa._ Eu estava perdendo a batalha. Talvez não houvesse como ganha-la, talvez ela fosse uma guerra perdida desde o início.

Não. Não podia pensar assim. Eu tentaria, até o fim, até o último segundo de sua vida ficaria ao seu lado e falaria para ele permanecer vivo. Vivo, nesse mundo. Vivo, para sempre.

_Não faça isso. Por mim._

_Tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você, meu amor. Ninguém é mais importante que você. Nada é mais importante do que você._

_Então por que você não pode fazer isso por mim?_Como eu queria poder tocá-lo! Quem sabe, se eu tentasse, tentasse de verdade, minha mão conseguiria se manter um pouco em sua pele fria. Alcancei seu rosto hesitante, com uma de minhas mãos. Precisava tanto estar viva agora!

_Bella, você está mesmo aqui? Sua mão é tão quente..._

_Edward, você tem que viver. Viva, fique vivo por mim!_Olhar para ele estava se mostrando ser mais difícil do que a minutos atrás. O feixe de esperança naqueles olhos, que surgiu no instante que sua bochecha foi tocada pela ponta de meus dedos, parecia dilacerar algo dentro de mim.

Fique vivo, mas como? O que eu faria para deixá-lo melhor? Ficaria para sempre, nessa forma não corpórea, ao seu lado? Sinceramente, não me importaria, mas se pelo menos isso o fizesse melhorar!

"Tem certeza?" Foi Rachel que mais uma vez perguntou. Certeza do que? "Você quer voltar. Ainda é cedo, mas sua irmã já está novamente encarnada."

"Minha irmã?"

"Alice." Ah, então era realmente verdade! Sim, eles tinham almas, sim! "Duas bobas, em pensar que algo pode continuar nesse mundo sem ter uma alma." Sorri. Ele iria me esperar. Ele tinha que me esperar.

_Edward, eu vou voltar para você. E vai demorar, anos, mas você tem que me prometer que vai me espera_r. Olhei fundo naqueles olhos tristes, mesmo sabendo que ele não conseguiria me ver. _Preciso que você me dê essa certeza._

_Eu esperaria uma eternidade, se tivesse a certeza de que te acharia outra vez._

"Então me espere, meu amor." Separei minha mão dele, vendo seus olhos se fecharem logo após. "Rachel, eu estou pronta."

* * *

O despertador tocava desesperadamente ao lado de minha cama. Ah Deus, só mais cinco minutinhos...

"Bells, sete e meia!" Escutei Al gritar de seu quarto. Como ela conseguia acordar tão cedo?

Resmunguei mais um pouco para mim mesma e reuni coragem o suficiente para estapear o relógio e sair de debaixo das cobertas tão quentinhas. Qual era o bom motivo que me fazia levantar naquele mês frio de novembro mesmo? Ah, a proximidade das provas semestrais. Ok.

"Al, me diga que você não fez o café!", disse numa voz mais alta, enquanto colocava um roupão e abria a porta do quarto, agradecendo aos céus por Alice já estar fora do banheiro. "Como você consegue acordar tão cedo?", perguntei, antes de bater a porta.

"Bom dia pra você também!"

Abri hesitante o chuveiro, felizmente ainda havia água quente. Tirei o pijama e as meias com preguiça, sorrindo ao ver minha roupa da manhã repousando sobre a bancada da pia: jeans, camiseta, meias, um gorro forrado e um casaco extraquente. Alice.

Alice era pouco mais de nove meses mais velha que eu, e fizera dezoito anos a algumas semanas atrás. Uma grande festa, como de costume: enchemos a casa com exatamente cinquenta pessoas – o que fora praticamente um milagre, e fora uma festa de arromba, considerando o limite de tamanho da casa.

Crescemos praticamente sem nossos pais – eu lembrava um pouco de mamãe, mas quem tinha mais memórias de nossos pais era Al –, que se foram cedo demais num acidente de carro. Morte instantânea, era o que dizia no jornal. Só depois dos meus dez anos que entendi que isso queria dizer que os dois morreram rápido demais para sentir qualquer dor – e por aquilo eu era muito grata. Logo depois do acidente, ficamos com nossos avós maternos, a pouca e única família que nos restava.

Já estava com saudades da vovó. No dia trinta de agosto – dia do aniversário da minha irmã mais velha – nos mudamos para essa casa, alegando que ano que vem já começaríamos a nos preocupar com a faculdade e agora que podíamos mexer na herança deixada para nós, era bom termos a responsabilidade de uma casa. A verdade é que duas adolescentes vivendo no mesmo espaço de duas pessoas que já se encontravam na terceira idade não era nem um pouco agradável – para eles.

Por mais que nossos avós não reclamassem, sabíamos que incomodava ter que lidar com nosso rádio alto demais, com nossas pequenas briguinhas e com os amigos que de vez em quase sempre surgiam sem avisar. Acabamos comprando a pequena casa – era melhor assim.

Fechei o registro, logo me enrolando na toalha. Desejava saber se ainda tinha tempo para fazer algo para o café da manhã. Bem, chegar um pouco atrasada na primeira aula não seria o fim do mundo. Coloquei rapidamente as roupas, logo após me enxugar e tentei dar um jeito no cabelo molhado – por que mesmo o havia lavado sabendo que não teria tempo de seca-lo e iria congelar lá fora?

"Eu não fiz o café – mas fiz _um_ café." Foi a primeira coisa que ouvi quando pisei na cozinha. "Na verdade, dois." Alice apontou para a caneca sobre a mesa.

"Hum, um mocaccino vai bem a essa hora da manhã.", disse ao sentir o aroma de café e chocolate. Tomei um gole, aprovando a mistura, e me apressei em fazer algumas panquecas, contente ao ver o pote de mel no armário.

Podia dizer que cozinhar era meu forte – vovó sempre me dizia que havia herdado aquele dom de minha mãe, Elizabeth; tudo que eu fazia ficava tão bom quanto o que ela preparava antigamente. Não era preciso dizer quem cozinhava na casa, tanto agora, quanto até mesmo algumas vezes na casa antiga.

"Vai sair tarde da loja hoje?" Montei um prato para Alice, logo depois me servindo e sentando a mesa. Vi Al dar os ombros, sua boca cheia demais para conseguir pronunciar alguma coisa. "Para uma pessoa pequenininha como você," A provoquei, logo recebendo um olhar aborrecido – minha irmã era um pouco sensível com seus um metro e quase sessenta de altura. "É incrível como tanta comida cabe nesse corpo, e como ele continua pequeno."

Ouvi algo que traduzi como 'metabolismo rápido', e meio prato depois, reparei no monte de cartas que repousavam perto do fogão. Cartas de tarô, com certeza, de Alice. O porquê de toda aquela curiosidade – obsessão, como eu dizia e ela odiava – de tentar ver o futuro, nunca entendi, e talvez nunca vá entender.

O mais engraçado eram os acertos que saiam dali de vez em quando, como a vez em que vovô quebrou a perna, ou a outra em que ela evitou que eu sofresse um acidente, me impedindo de sair por ter visto nas cartas que era um mau dia. E naquele sábado, eu teria ido junto com nossos pais. Se eles ao menos a tivessem escutado...

"Acho que vou conseguir chegar para a janta, apesar de ser sexta-feira." Ela disse, enfim colocando o prato vazio na pia. "O que acha de eu passar na locadora antes do trabalho e alugar alguns filmes? Podemos estourar uma pipoca, comer várias barras de chocolate e acabar com dois litros de coca-cola diet."

"E ver um clássico dos clássicos como bonequinha de luxo?" Terminei o café da manhã, e também abandonei meu prato na pia – lidaria com a louça suja quando chegasse da escola.

"Realmente sabemos como fazer uma sexta-feira fria e deprimente ficar perfeita. Como estou?" Ela deu uma voltinha, mostrando seu vestido de lã e meias grossas antes de colocar o casaco duplamente forrado, cachecol e bota.

"Ótima, Al," Peguei minha mochila. "Mas você continua pequena!" E saí rápido pela porta da frente, correndo direção ao carro, enquanto ouvia Alice gritar um rosário de palavrões antes de trancar a casa.


	4. Reencontros e cartas de Tarô

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist****04**

_Beatles__– I want to hold your hand  
Youtube:_watch?v=a_csEEI4PFE

_Andy Williams – Moon River  
Youtube:__watch?v=flm4xcOyiCo_

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 03  
Reencontros e Cartas de Tarô_

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Bella_

"Eu sinto tanto, Bells!" Devia ser a quinta desculpa, aquela.

Havíamos nos mudados para Manchester, New Hampshire, não havia muito tempo – chegamos no final de agosto, bem no começo do último ano letivo, milagrosamente conseguindo duas matrículas na Manchester High School Central. Não havíamos feito muitos amigos desde então, os cinquenta e poucos que colecionamos ao longo de toda a vida continuaram em Nashua, com planos de se mudarem de suas casas só na semana em que a faculdade para qual fossem aceitos iniciasse.

"Al, eu _realmente_ não me importo, você sabe." disse, enquanto andávamos escola afora.

Alice e eu estávamos no último ano do colégio, e no início do ano letivo combinamos em fazer nossa grade horária o mais separada que fosse possível – tanto que só nos encontrávamos em quatro aulas durante toda a semana. Um plano que falhou visivelmente: ou nós que não sabíamos mais, ou era mesmo difícil se relacionar com as pessoas daquela cidade.

Então, como não tínhamos verdadeiros amigos por lá, não me sentia exatamente confortável em pedir a alguém uma carona em dias como hoje – por mais que soubesse que a menina que sentava a minha frente na aula de matemática ia para a mesma direção que eu.

"Quer que eu te deixe no ponto de ônibus, ao menos?"

"Al, o ponto é na frente da escola!" E inclusive, já estávamos quase em frente a ele. "Se você se atrasar, seu chefe vai ficar bravo. Olha bem a loja em que você trabalha!"

A vi suspirar, vencida. Alice trabalhava na Tiffany's, e não era sempre que ligavam para ela dizendo que teria que chegar mais cedo para cobrir alguém, mas nós duas sabíamos que quando ligavam, ela precisava ir não importava o que. Ela vivia dizendo que quando eu fizesse dezoito anos, ano que vem, já tinha minha vaga me esperando ali. Mas não me imaginava dentro daquela loja caríssima – sinto que quebraria algo, com certeza. Então, quando alcançasse finalmente minha maioridade, procuraria algum lugar bem mais seguro para trabalhar, sem tantas prateleiras de vidro ou centenas de cristais e joias cujos preços ultrapassavam os três dígitos.

"Vai Al, ela disse meia hora no máximo!" Apressei mais minha irmã, que continuava no dilema de me deixar pegar o ônibus ou arriscar uma demissão e me levar para casa. Mas eu já havia decidido – sabia que ela gostava demais do emprego para perdê-lo por uma coisa tão besta. Quando vi o ônibus certo passar, disparei numa corrida para o ponto, milagrosamente não tropeçando em nada.

"Bells, você nem me deu tchau direito!"

"Tchau!" Gritei da janela, não me importando com os olhares incomodados que recebia. "Eu passo na locadora, ta bom?"

E me sentei num banco vazio, vendo minha irmã ficar para trás e voltar ao estacionamento. Coloquei os livros no meu colo, logo em cima a mochila e tirei do bolso do meu casaco um IPod azul, me esquecendo do mundo ao meu redor ao colocar os fones no ouvido.

Alice sempre dizia que meu gosto para música era eclético, mas eu costumava ser um pouco mais realista: tinha mesmo era um gosto muito, muito velho. Enquanto todos ao meu redor, inclusive ela, escutavam as músicas que ficavam entre as cem melhores das rádios, eu cantarolava _I want to hold your hand_ dos Beatles, como fazia agora. Sempre fui ligada a algumas coisas do século passado, não tinha bem uma explicação: eu gostava, só isso. Ao menos para filmes Al compartilhava os mesmos gostos antigos que eu.

Não demorou muito tempo até a locadora – a única em que havíamos nos cadastrado – surgir no meu campo de visão, me fazendo descer rápido do ônibus. Meus planos eram ir direto para a locadora, e então seguir para casa o mais rápido possível, porque o frio que fazia na rua estava difícil de suportar mesmo com aquele agasalho enorme – talvez estivesse na hora de comprar casacos novos para aguentar o frio de Manchester. Mas um semblante perturbadoramente conhecido me fez parar em frente à Starbucks, no momento em que o vi.

Ele estava de costas para mim, um copo de café aparentemente intocado esfriando sobre sua mesa. O vidro transparente me deixava enxergá-lo sem dificuldade, e em segundos me via quase colar o nariz no mesmo, algo em mim esperando que ele se virasse e, ao mesmo tempo, que ficasse ali, parado, me dando as costas.

Da onde eu conhecia esse garoto? E como eu não conseguia me lembrar dele, mas sentia que o conhecia só de vê-lo de costas?

Quando dei por mim, meus pés me levavam para dentro da cafeteria, enquanto minha mente trabalhava incessantemente para tentar achar algum nome compatível com a pessoa.

Daniel, Michael, Mike, Lauren, Marco, Gabriel.

Jonas?

Nada.

Quando finalmente entrei, minha pele agradeceu o novo calor que melhorava um pouco os arrepios que sentia lá fora.

Logo o vi, sentado no canto mais ao norte do pequeno estabelecimento. Ele usava um gorro azul escuro, mas mesmo com isso podia ver alguns fios de cabelo bronze que escapavam, e apesar da cabeça baixa, meus olhos pegavam de relance o pouco de pele exposta, que chegava a ser mais branca do que a minha.

Mesmo ali sentado, dava para ver que ele era alto, e por debaixo daquele casaco que o via usar, me atrevi a adivinhar que apesar de magro, seus músculos deveriam ser bem torneados. Deus, ele parecia ser lindo, será que eu e Alice conhecíamos alguém tão bonito assim?

Foi no próximo passo que dei que amaldiçoei ainda estar usando os fones de ouvido. Totalmente focada no suposto jovem que conhecia, sem ouvir nada ao meu redor graças a música alta que tocava no meu IPod, trombei forte demais com uma coisa dura demais. Primeiro meus livros foram para o chão, então os fones acabaram saindo de minhas orelhas, e depois era minha vez. Ai.

"Querida, eu sinto tanto!" Tive um pequeno déjà vu ao me lembrar das palavras de minha irmã minutos atrás. Alguma coisa doía, mas não conseguia cheirar sangue em nenhum lugar, para minha sorte. Segundos depois, uma mão forte me levantava, e quando apoiei minha mão direita em algo descobri qual era a fonte da dor.

"Minha culpa, não se preocupe. Eu _vivo_ _caindo_ assim." Murmurei, ainda um pouco desorientada por num minuto achar-me no chão, e no outro, sentada. Quando voltei os olhos para mesa que observava antes, já não havia mais ninguém. Droga.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la," Senti um toque gelado na minha mão machucada e me encolhi na mesma hora. "Sua mão não parece no melhor dos estados, e eu sou médico, é o mínimo que posso fazer."

Estava prestes a protestar, quase dizendo que não precisava de ajuda com minha mão e que ele, se quisesse, poderia me ajudar me pagando um café para ver se eu esquentava um pouco nessa cidade congelada, quando vi seus olhos.

Nunca havia visto aquela cor de amarelo na íris de ninguém, era tão... irritantemente familiar. Com certeza deveria ter algo de errado comigo hoje, primeiro considero conhecer um garoto que provavelmente deveria ganhar a vida como modelo, e agora acho o médico parado na minha frente familiar. Médico que, por um acaso, poderia ganhar a vida como modelo também. Ele não parecia ter mais do que trinta anos, e seu semblante lembrava aqueles galãs de filmes dos anos noventa. Bonito... e tão familiar.

O ouvi pigarrear e fiquei um pouco sem graça quando percebi que o encarava em silêncio.

"É, acho que estou um pouco desorientada." Admiti, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. Acomodei-me mais na cadeira, meus olhos indo parar na minha mão que arroxeava um pouco na palma, enquanto o dito médico recolhia do chão tudo que eu derrubara com a queda. "Olha, isso tudo foi realmente minha culpa-" Tentei me desculpar quando ele sentou-se frente a mim, mas fui cortada.

"Eu não estava numa situação melhor que a sua, de verdade. Meu filho me deixa quase louco às vezes." Ele disse, colocando também sobre a mesa a maleta que levava consigo, a abrindo e retirando algumas coisas. "Nós podemos ir até o hospital se você-"

"Hospital não." O cortei na mesma hora. "Odeio hospitais."

Um cappuccino chegou no mesmo instante em que ele puxou sua cadeira para mais perto de mim, pegando com cuidado minha mão machucada.

"Tome, você parece estar com frio. Peguei para você." Senti o rubor voltar ao meu rosto na hora. Eu esbarro em um estranho, e agora este, além de querer dividir a culpa, examina minha mão e me paga um café. Tomei um gole – quente demais! – e retornei a xícara ainda muito cheia ao pires um segundo antes de quase pular da cadeira. Ai! "Eu deveria ter avisado, mas quando esperamos pela dor é sempre pior. Você costuma abrir seu pulso com frequência?"

"Uhum." Respondi, me recuperando do susto. "Sempre quando me obrigam a jogar vôlei, ou quando esbarro em desconhecidos simpáticos." Desviei os olhos para minha mão que ainda era examinada minuciosamente no instante em que o médico soltou uma risada melódica.

"Bem, você não quebrou nada, mas é melhor usar uma munhequeira por alguns dias. Aqui," Ele tocou de leve na parte que ficara roxa. "Está um pouco machucado, formou um hematoma, então se quiser, posso te receitar uma pomada para melhorar a dor. Ele deve desaparecer em uma semana no máximo." E antes de eu poder falar alguma coisa, ele colocava uma faixa elástica marrom ao redor de minha mão e punho.

"Você sabe que eu vou devolver isso para o senhor, não sabe?" Mais uma vez a risada, perfeitamente afinada. Ele deveria cantar bem, com certeza.

"Por favor, senhor não!" Ele disse, fechando sua maleta. "Você faz eu me sentir muito além dos meus trinta anos assim. Me chame de Carlisle." O médico disse, estendendo uma mão para mim. Retribuí com minha mão boa, dando um pequeno sorriso. Carlisle. Que nome incomum.

"Isabella Thompson. É um prazer." Tomei o resto de meu cappuccino, e nos levantamos quando a xícara enfim ficou vazia.

"O prazer é meu, Isabella." O vi remexer em um de seus bolsos enquanto eu arrumava minha mochila nos ombros e pegava com minha mão ilesa os livros sobre a mesa. Saímos da cafeteria, e Carlisle me estendeu um pequeno cartão branco. "Para você saber onde me encontrar, caso queira devolver a munhequeira. Apesar de não precisar, tenho dezenas delas no meu consultório."

_Carlisle Cullen, Ortopedista e Clínico Geral._ Logo abaixo, tinha um endereço, que eu reconheci como sendo de um hospital que ficava no centro da cidade, e um telefone.

"Mesmo assim, vou devolver." Afinal, também tinha uma boa meia dúzia destas em casa. "Obrigada." Guardei o cartão num dos bolsos, voltando a ajeitar os livros nos meus braços para não ter risco de cair outra vez. "Então acho que nos vemos em uma semana."

"Qualquer coisa, se sua mão piorar, me procure, tudo bem?" disse que sim, e ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. Ele tinha mãos tão frias para um médico! "Tenha um bom dia, Isabella." Falou, indo embora antes que eu respondesse qualquer coisa.

Olhei para minha mão, que latejava agora no frio. Maldito dia para esquecer de colocar luvas na mochila. Bem, ao menos seriam só alguns minutos até chegar em casa. Voltei a colocar os fones de ouvido, dando novamente play no IPod, e me apressei para a locadora.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Alice_

Estacionei o carro na garagem exausta, quase sem forças para abrir a porta. Quis gritar quando vi o horário que o relógio avisava: sério que já eram dez e meia da noite? Por mais que eu gostasse do meu trabalho... aquilo já era escravidão! Ao menos teria o final de semana de folga, alguma vantagem por me matar de trabalhar na sexta feira.

Só quando abri a porta do carro depois de um minuto considerando a possibilidade de dormir ali mesmo foi que lembrei o porquê tinha me apressado tanto para chegar em casa. Fechei a garagem com pressa, tremendo com o frio que aumentara consideravelmente naquela noite, quase correndo para a porta de casa. Havia ligado para Bella no pequeno intervalo que tivera e ela comentou por cima que sua mão estava um desastre por causa de um tombo – sabia que iria acontecer alguma coisa com ela, sabia que deveria tê-la levado até em casa.

Sempre fui protetiva demais em relação a minha irmã – não sabia explicar se isso era coisa de irmã mais velha, ou se era por causa da capacidade dela atrair pequenos desastres para onde quer que estivesse. Como na Starbucks, que ela disse estar quando caiu naquela tarde. Por Deus, quem cai numa cafeteria?

"Bells?", chamei, abrindo a porta e logo sentindo o cheiro da janta. Macarrão com queijo, bem coisa de sexta feira. "Sabe que você poderia, deveria né, ter pedido uma pizza ao invés de se meter na cozinha com a mão desse jeito."

"E você sabe muito bem que, por algum motivo desconhecido, não temos um telefone de um delivery de pizzas." Ok, ponto para ela.

"Eu poderia ter comprado algo no caminho."

"Eu não queria incomodar." Quase bufei, largando minha bolsa no sofá e indo para a cozinha. "E minha mão não está tão ruim assim." A vi revirar os olhos, e pegar a panela de macarrão para provar seu ponto. "Você é muito preocupada, Al, vai ficar com cabelos brancos cedo demais."

"Você é tudo que me resta, eu tenho que me preocupar." Peguei à força a panela que ela segurava, apontando para a cadeira que era onde Bella sabia muito bem que deveria estar. "E mesmo se não fosse, eu sou a irmã mais velha. Está no contrato que eu tenho que me preocupar com você e cuidar de ti pro resto da minha vida."

Nos servi de macarrão, contente ao ver que minhas palavras haviam lhe arrancado uma boa risada. Bem, o que não arrancava uma risada de Bella? Minha irmã sempre estava rindo. Não sei o que teria sido de nós – de mim – na época do acidente sem a risada dela. Não, não pensaria naquilo agora; apesar do sono, os planos que fizéramos para sexta tornavam a noite longa, e não iria estragá-la pensando no que não precisava.

"O que acha de comermos na frente da TV, debaixo do cobertor?", sugeri, chutando minhas botas e já levando nossos pratos embora.

"Eu pego a coca!" Teimosa.

E minutos depois, na verdade segundos, estávamos as duas espremidas no sofá, sentadas debaixo de um cobertor, vendo o início de 'Bonequinha de Luxo'. Nem mesmo consigo lembrar as tantas vezes que havíamos visto aquele filme, mas por algum motivo ele era um de meus preferidos, e Bella não se importava em re-assistir quantas vezes eu achasse necessário.

"_Harry era o outro homem. Eu sou Sid, lembra-se?"_Já sabíamos aquelas falas de cor.

"Então, como foi o seu dia?", dei mais uma garfada no macarrão. "Além da mão, claro."

"O médico que me ajudou era realmente simpático." A ouvi abrir a coca-cola, e encher nossos copos. "Carlisle Cullen, esse nome te faz lembrar algo?" Fiz que não, pegando meu copo. "Pareceu tão familiar. Por um momento, foi como se eu já o conhecesse."

"Irmãzinha, você bateu a mão ou a cabeça?", caçoei, esvaziando rápido o copo e o colocando na mesinha de centro. "Deve ter ficado desorientada com a beleza estonteante que você disse que ele tinha." Ela me lançou um olhar um tanto bravo, voltando sua atenção para o filme.

"_...nada de mal poderia lhe acontecer ali."_

"Vamos, não fique brava.", pedi, o macarrão já quase escasso no meu prato. Como ela conseguia cozinhar tão bem? "Se for para você sorrir, eu te conto que hoje na loja, um pouco depois que eu te liguei, conheci provavelmente a mulher mais linda do planeta.", disse, me lembrando da pequena mulher de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos entre o amarelo e a cor do mel. Era estranho, mas agora que Isabella comentara, eu descobrira porque gostara dela logo de cara. Ela parecia estranhamente familiar.

"Conheceu o clone da Angelina Jolie?" Levantei uma sobrancelha. "Deixa pra lá."

"O que importa é que ela fez minha comissão do mês inteiro em um dia, você não tem noção do quanto essa mulher gastou na loja! Ela parecia comprar tudo que eu indicava."

"Aposto que seu chefe ficou impressionado." Impressionado era pouco, ele praticamente queria me promover depois da enorme venda. Mas isso não animara nem um pouco as meninas que trabalhavam comigo. Na verdade, durante o resto do tempo em que fiquei na loja tinha até medo de dar as costas para alguma delas. Não é todo dia que se faz uma comissão de quase três mil dólares. "Bem, vou ver o médico modelo daqui alguns dias." Minha irmã disse, apontando para a munhequeira que usava.

"Não vá se apaixonar!" A provoquei, fazendo-a mais uma vez revirar os olhos.

"Você sabe que eu não vou." Ela voltou sues olhos para o filme. "Isabella Thompson não é adepta a encontros."

"Claro, claro. Mas um dia as coisas vão mudar."

Eu já havia saído com alguns garotos ao longo dos meus dezoito anos e alguns meses, mas Bella, até aonde eu tinha conhecimento, nunca pisara nem em casa, nem fora dela, acompanhada somente de um rapaz. Não que ela estivesse interessada em outras coisas – já tivemos uma conversa há um tempo sobre gostar de coisas diferentes, e ela me jurou de pés juntos que eu pensar uma coisa dessas era um absurdo sem fundamento – ela só não estava interessada em nenhum garoto de Nashua. O que eu achava muito bom, ainda mais agora que tínhamos nos mudado.

"_Mas eu sou louca por Jose. Penso, honestamente, que deixaria de fumar se ele assim me pedisse."_

"Sabe, eu estava mexendo no tarô esses dias," Como ela já deveria ter percebido ao ver as cartas na cozinha naquela manhã. "Eu estava mais, na verdade, tentando fuçar um pouquinho no seu futuro e-"

"E você não viu que eu acabaria com a minha mão hoje?" Ela me cortou, fingindo indignação.

"Eu também cometo erros!" E ela riu, enquanto eu sorria tentando focar no assunto. "Eu vi você conhecendo um rapaz." Falei, séria. "Conhecendo sério."

"Agora, isso sim é novidade." Ela se levantou, apressada, levando nossos pratos vazio para a cozinha. "Na verdade, eu quase conheci um garoto hoje, se não fosse pelo meu tombo." Bella gritou do outro cômodo, enquanto eu escutava os pratos indo para a pia. Quando ela voltou a falar, se enrolava de volta no cobertor ao meu lado. "Você me acharia louca se eu te dissesse que eu sabia que conhecia o garoto que vi, mas não me lembro de onde?"

"Era alguém de Nashua?"

"Não, tenho certeza de que nunca o vi em Nashua." A vi suspirar, sua mão boa pegando sua coca. "Mas ele não me era estranho, aquela pele tão branca, a cor do seu cabelo, eu já vi em algum lugar. Só preciso me lembrar de onde."

Bocejei, não conseguindo mais me conter. Mesmo toda aquela cafeína não estava dando jeito no meu sono.

"Mas de qualquer jeito, não é como se eu fosse vê-lo outra vez." Bella deu os ombros, e por um momento vi uma expressão quase triste em seu rosto. Ou então talvez o excesso de sono já estivesse me fazendo imaginar coisas.

"Acho que essa coisa de ficar vendo familiaridade onde não existe é falta de café e uma noite bem dormida." Encostei a cabeça no sofá, tentando ficar confortável. Mas meus olhos estavam tão pesados... "Se eu cochilar, você me acorda depois?"

Mal ouvi a dizer sim antes de cair no sono. Aquela foi à noite onde meus sonhos começaram.


	5. Esperança

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist 05**

_Carole King – It's too late  
Youtube:_ watch?v=-q8884GxUIU

_The Cranberries – Linger  
Youtube:_ watch?v=BPLXJAWUnwI&feature=fvst

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 04  
_Esperança

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Esme_

Tinha começado com pequenas brigas, nunca mais do que uma por mês, nunca por nenhum motivo realmente sério. Ninguém naquela casa conseguia tocar num assunto mais sério desde 2006, nem mesmo Emmett abria a boca para falar do que incomodava a todos.

Por mais que tenha se passado vinte anos, para nós ainda parecia tão recente. Era como se eu olhasse para aquela porta, e esperasse Edward passar por ela sorrindo, implicando com Jasper.

Como se...

Desde o meio do ano éramos apenas nós dois naquela casa, grande demais. Emmett e Rosalie haviam finalmente desistido de tentar continuar ali e foram obter mais algum diploma, provavelmente bem longe de New Hampshire. Não tinha me importado o suficiente nem mesmo para perguntar o nome da faculdade, mas então, com o que me importava nesses últimos anos?

Talvez Rose tenha razão, talvez eu tenha mesmo apenas me importado em fazer a vida de todos que viviam ao meu redor um inferno – como se nossas vidas já não estivessem suficientemente ruins, que tivessem que piorar ainda mais com meu comportamento.

Sempre achei que o primeiro ano houvesse sido o pior, com todos lamentando a perda. Comigo tentando fazer Edward ter alguma reação, tentando alimenta-lo de alguma forma. Nada. Com Carlisle não mais indo trabalhar, e ficando em casa para ver se aquilo melhorava o ânimo de alguém. Ele havia tentado.

No segundo ano, Edward foi embora, simplesmente saiu pela porta, sem nenhuma palavra, e em nenhum momento o pai o impediu. Emmett até tentou convencê-lo a ficar, mas não pareceu ser ouvido em nenhum minuto. Era como se não houvesse mais vida nenhuma no meu filho – apenas estava ali, indo embora para algum lugar que nem ele mesmo sabia onde ficava.

Foi no terceiro ano que as brigas começaram. Havia dias em que eu nem mesmo suportava ver meu marido, quanto mais que ele me tocasse. Por muito tempo considerei sair dali, me distanciar para ver se algo melhorava com aquilo, mas como poderia fazer isso com o que restava da família? A decisão de Jasper ao fazer o que eu desejava havia sido sensata – conviver sentindo seu sofrimento constante só pioraria tudo, e ele sabia disso ao sair pela porta.

Houve um tempo, pelo décimo quinto, ou décimo sexto ano, que por um momento tudo parecia melhorar. Nos mudamos para Manchester, e os novos ares pareciam aliviar o ânimo de todos, principalmente o meu – era como se fossemos uma família novamente. Mas a visita de Jasper – depois de tanto tempo! – fez tudo voltar a desabar. Ele ainda sofria tanto... e eu me senti quase o traindo tendo aquele mínimo de felicidade que me permitira.

Depois daquele evento, as brigas eram muito mais constantes. Queria saber como Carlisle conseguia suportar aquilo todos os dias, quando muitas vezes eu mesma – quem iniciava todas as discussões – não suportava.

Já eram quatro e meia da tarde de sexta feira, e a última vez que vira meu marido naquela semana havia sido na segunda. Quatro horas e trinta e seis minutos. Tentava não pensar em nossa última briga, com certeza a pior que tivemos até hoje. Ele não merecia ouvir nenhuma daquelas palavras faladas com tanta amargura, ele não merecia nada daquilo que eu estava fazendo – ainda assim, ali ele estava, ao meu lado, como se estivesse mesmo sentindo-se culpado por tudo.

Liguei para o hospital, mesmo sabendo que não precisava me preocupar com nada mundano, mas não obtive a resposta que queria. Carlisle saíra de lá pela manhã, por volta das sete horas, e não haviam lhe chamado para nenhuma emergência naquele dia. Tentei o celular, que toda hora caía na caixa postal. Não era como se eu tivesse que me preocupar, era lógico que ele estava bem, o que de mal poderia acontecer com um vampiro no meio de Manchester?

Mas quando vi sua Mercedes estacionar na enorme garagem, fiquei mais aliviada do que gostaria de admitir. Corri para ele, e por um momento, outra vez, eu era a esposa carinhosa que se perdera a tanto tempo atrás, feliz pelo marido ter retornado a casa. O abracei forte, sem nem mesmo lhe dar tempo de tirar o sobretudo.

"Ah, Esme." E ele sorriu, um sorriso que alcançou seus olhos, antes de afundar a cabeça no meu cabelo. Seus braços estavam ao meu redor, e por um pequeno instante, tudo era como antigamente outra vez. Então, eu me lembrei das ligações de minutos atrás, e quebrei o abraço.

"Está tudo bem?", perguntei, o vendo pendurar o sobretudo na entrada, seu braço voltando para a minha cintura, me conduzindo para o sofá. Só quando nos sentamos foi que ele voltou a falar.

"Está sim." O sorriso ainda não havia deixado sua face. "Tive um dia um pouco difícil, houveram algumas emergências no trabalho hoje, e eu sei que disse a você que voltaria hoje pela manhã, mas precisei ficar por lá mais um pouco." Congelei no meu lugar na mesma hora em que ouvi aquilo, e minha nova tensão não conseguiu passar despercebida. Eu mesma não queria que passasse. "Meu amor, está tudo bem agora-"

"Você não estava no trabalho." No segundo seguinte, estava de pé, do outro lado da sala, tentando ignorar a nova dor que se formava dentro de mim. Em todos esses anos – por piores que eles tenham sido – nunca houve alguma mentira por parte de um de nós dois. E agora ali estava ele, olhando nos meus olhos e me falando que estava no hospital como se realmente tivesse passado todo seu dia por lá.

"Esme, por favor." A voz dele já não parecia mais tão feliz, apesar do sorriso ainda continuar em seus lábios. Ele tentou ir até mim, mas isso só me fez afastar-me mais alguns passos. "Querida-"

"Onde você estava?" Tentei ao meu máximo deixar minha voz firme, mas ainda assim ela acabou falhando no final, abafada com lágrimas que nunca iriam cair. Não sabia o que pensar. Geralmente quando os maridos mentiam, eram para encobrir a presença de alguma outra mulher, e por mais que minha maior certeza era de que Carlisle nunca faria isso comigo, eu também tinha certeza de que ele nunca mentiria para mim.

"Eu juro, Esme, não é o que você está pensando. Por favor não me olhe assim, você sabe que eu nunca-"

"Do mesmo jeito que eu sei que você nunca mentiria para mim!" Respirei fundo, tentando inutilmente me acalmar. "O que você espera que eu diga? Que está tudo bem? Meu Deus, você entrou nessa casa sorrindo, eu não te vejo sorrir desde-"

"Eu não sou recebido pela _minha mulher_, na _minha casa_, há anos! É claro que estou sorrido, Esme..." O final mal era um sussurro. "Esme, por favor-"

"Preciso sair daqui." Não me importei com a dor que minhas palavras lhe causaram. Peguei minha bolsa, as chaves da Mercedes e dirigi o mais longe possível daquela casa, daquela vida.

Parei no estacionamento e fiquei um longo tempo no carro antes de tomar coragem de seguir para alguma loja. O shopping estava cheio, abarrotado de pessoas, provavelmente por ser sexta feira. Aproveitei meu tempo, dando voltas e mais voltas enquanto observava com calma as diversas lojas. No fundo de minha mente, lembranças de todas as vezes que minha filha me levava às compras, me fazendo passar a tarde inteira experimentando roupas. Roupas, sapatos, jóias. Ela era tão boa naquilo.

Uma pedra vermelha envolta num fino fio prateado me chamou a atenção, me paralisando na frente de uma loja. Tão linda. Exatamente como Alice teria gostado – um colar delicado, refinado, de sua cor favorita. Foi impossível não entrar na loja. Fui direto a uma atendente, a única disponível naquele momento, mas minhas palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta quando esta se virou para mim.

Era tão bom não poder chorar naquela hora.

"Sim, senhora? Em que posso lhe ajudar?" A voz não era igual, talvez por não ser tão suave ou tão melódica como a de um vampiro, mas então, talvez a voz dela fora assim em sua época humana. E o cheiro, o cheiro era tão parecido, apesar de tão humano... era ela. Era Alice, era minha filha que estava parada na minha frente, e aquilo era tão impossível. "Senhora, está tudo bem? Quer se sentar?"

Apesar de não precisar, fiz que sim e me permiti ser arrastada para uma cadeira por aquele par de mãos quentes. Tão quentes! Tive que conter a vontade de tirar a foto que sempre carregava na carteira e começar a comparar as duas, para ver se eu realmente não começara a ficar louca com tudo aquilo. Aquele rosto não era tão pálido, seu cabelo não era tão curto – ia até um pouco além dos ombros – e os olhos, seus olhos eram incrivelmente castanhos. Quase chocolates. Tão lindos...

"Senhora? Quer um copo de água?" Me atrevi a observá-la outra vez, meus olhos ainda duvidando da semelhança que viam. Respirei fundo ao notar que prendia a respiração, e seu cheiro voltou a invadir minhas narinas.

"Me desculpe, querida, foi só uma tontura, já passou." Tentei sorrir, e me surpreendi quando o sorriso veio naturalmente, sem precisar de qualquer esforço. "Desculpe preocupar você."

"Ah, não foi problema nenhum." Ela mesma riu, do jeito despreocupado de Alice, gesticulando de uma maneira quase engraçada com as mãos. O que tornava ainda mais difícil suprimir a vontade que tinha de abraçá-la ali mesmo, pois sabia que a explicação que seguiria só a faria me olhar como se eu fosse louca. "Querida, eu fiquei interessada em um colar exposto na vitrine, será que você poderia mostrá-lo para mim?"

"Claro!" O sorriso dela abriu ainda mais – tão simpática – e o meu apenas imitou aquele radiante. "Venha comigo, a senhora me mostra o colar que gostou e me fala de suas preferências, que eu a levo para uma mesa onde vai ficar muito mais confortável a senhora examinar as joias."

"Esme, querida.", disse, tocando-a de leve no braço. "Por favor, senhora faz eu me sentir tão velha. E o colar que eu gostei é o de Rubi com fios de prata, é o único na vitrine." Me levantei, andando com ela em direção a peça.

"Tudo bem, Esme." Ela tirou uma chave do bolso, abrindo a vitrine e retirando o colar com o pingente. "É uma ótima escolha, essa peça é única na loja. Gostaria de mais alguma dessa vitrine?" Ela perguntou, voltando a fechá-la ao receber meu não. "A propósito, meu nome é Alice."

_Meu Deus_

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Carlisle_

Parecia uma eternidade desde que eu a vira sair pela porta. Olhei para o relógio de parede, oito horas da noite. Oito e três. Oito e oito. Se eu ao menos tivesse dito logo toda a verdade, se não tivesse protegido a pessoa que mais me importava nesse mundo. Esme já estava tão ferida, tão quebrada.

A primeira vez que achara Edward após sua partida de casa fora este ano. Não sei se por acidente, ou se por ele realmente querer que eu o achasse, mas independente disso, ele ainda não falava uma palavra. Completamente mudo. Sempre com as mesmas roupas. O rosto um pouco sujo, os ossos da face proeminentes demais. Há quanto tempo ele não se alimentava? Por que ele fazia isso com ele mesmo, morrer de fome e se colocar no meio de tantos humanos? Por que não parava de se torturar tanto?

Hoje novamente o achara por simples acaso, enquanto fazia o caminho de volta do hospital. Nem ao menos pensei antes de parar a Mercedes e entrar na pequena cafeteria em que ele se encontrava, uma xícara cheia do líquido preto esfriando ao seu lado. Enquanto olhava naqueles olhos negros sem vida, contei-lhe tudo o que acontecia, desde sua partida, até agora, e mais uma vez, praticamente implorei para que voltasse para casa. Mais uma vez não obtive resposta alguma, e após horas falando com ele naquela mesa, enfim me cansei e me despedi.

E então, meus olhos captaram algo que me paralisou por completo. Segundos depois, a figura vista caía no chão por chocar-se contra meu corpo, parado no meio do estabelecimento, rápido demais.

A semelhança era quase desconcertante, era impossível existir alguém tão parecida, tanto no cheiro, como nos atos. E a aparência... Deus, a estranha parada na minha frente e Bella, nossa falecida Isabella, eram a mesma pessoa. Até no nome. Era completamente assustador, e completamente impossível.

Entreguei um cartão do consultório, na esperança de conseguir vê-la outra vez. Tinha que vê-la outra vez, tinha que descobrir em que outros aspectos a garota era parecida com nossa Bella.

Havia outra vez uma ponta de esperança.

Dirigindo de volta para casa, cheguei a conclusão que o melhor a ser feito era deixar Esme fora disso: como falar que vira nossa quase filha, morta a já quase vinte anos, no meio de um café? E como eu explicaria o que eu fazia no meio daquele lugar?

Mas esconder algo dela fora claramente uma má ideia, e agora eu rezava para Deus não me tirar a última coisa que me restava – para que Esme resolvesse, alguma hora, voltar para casa.

Quando finalmente vi a Mercedes entrando na propriedade o céu já estava negro, deveriam passar das dez horas da noite.

Não atrevi a me mexer antes que ela saísse pela porta, deixando para trás todas as pequenas sacolas que eu enxergava pelos vidros do carro. Estava brava ainda, sentindo-se traída? O que queria? Queria ir embora, queria que eu fosse? Iria embora, iria para tão longe se ela me pedisse, se isso a fizesse voltar para mim algum dia.

Não conseguia olha-la – meus olhos se fecharam no momento em que minha mente começou a imaginar o pior. Escutei os passos tão conhecidos virem em minha direção, mas o que veio em seguida foi completamente inesperado. Como naquela mesma tarde, quando depois de tanto tempo vi uma ponta de amor nos olhos da minha única mulher antes dela me abraçar, agora ela outra vez havia praticamente se jogado contra mim, seus braços me apertando forte, seu corpo tremendo com soluços silenciosos.

"Me desculpe, desculpe, desculpe..." A segurava, quase a embalando, minha mulher, meu único amor. Como sentia falta de tê-la perto daquele jeito! "Por favor... eu posso implorar se você quiser, só por favor, minha querida, me perdoe. Eu não posso suportar mais isso... Eu preciso de você, preciso tanto!"

Senti que ela apertava ainda mais forte os braços ao meu redor, antes de levantar sua cabeça e me olhar direto nos olhos, sacudindo a cabeça. Esme estava sorrindo.

"Você não precisa implorar, nunca, não para mim. Não precisa fazer qualquer coisa. Me desculpe, desculpe por antes, por todos esses anos..." Senti suas mãos tão suaves irem para meu rosto, meu cabelo, aquele toque amoroso era tão bom, tão relaxante. "Mesmo se você tivesse, se tivesse algo, alguém, nunca poderia te culpar, eu tenho sido uma esposa tão-"

"Eu nunca teria ninguém além de você, minha vida!" Encostei minha testa na dela, tentando imaginar como em algum momento ela poderia ter pensado numa coisa tão absurda daquelas. "Como você-"

"Ssh." Um dedo posto contra meus lábios me silenciou. "Eu estava brava, estava machucada. Por coisas que não são nem mesmo sua culpa, e durante todo esse tempo, eu descontei em você. Me desculpe, meu amor, por favor me desculpe."

Algo em mim ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Precisava contar a verdade, precisava falar tudo que guardava, deste dia, e de todos os outros. Respirei fundo, antes de olhá-la nos olhos e começar a falar.

"Eu encontrei nosso filho." Vi a surpresa nas feições de minha esposa rapidamente se transformando em dor. "Eu o encontrei já faz um tempo, e venho tentando convencê-lo a voltar, sempre que o vejo, mas ele nem ao menos fala comigo. Eu tenho tentado tanto, sei o quanto isso ajudaria as coisas, o quanto-"

"Você tem visto Edward?"

"Sim, sim, e foi isso que eu fiz durante todo o dia. Eu não te contei porque tentava te proteger, queria arrumar primeiro a situação, você já se machucou tanto. Ele está na mesma situação, mas hoje, hoje aconteceu uma coisa maravilhosa! Esme, se eu te contar uma coisa-"

"Carlisle, eu vi nossa filha hoje." Como? "Nossa Alice! Eu sei que é impossível, mas, por favor, me deixe acreditar nisso, preciso acreditar nisso." Por um instante achei que fosse ser demais, mas no segundo seguinte, achei a coragem para pronunciar as palavras que queria ter dito desde o primeiro momento pisado naquela casa, naquela sexta.

"Então você não vai me achar louco, porque eu vi Bella na cafeteria.", contei, quase rindo. "Ela tem meu cartão, talvez eu a veja durante a semana que vem, não sei. Era tão Bella, Esme, ela caiu! Caiu, no meio do pequeno café, conseguiu machucar a mão e tudo mais." Olhei mais uma vez para minha esposa, que mais uma vez sorria. O quanto tinha sentido falta de vê-la daquele jeito!

"Alice ainda é completamente shopaholic, pelo que conversamos." Ela me disse, os olhos brilhando, enquanto nos levantávamos, meus braços nunca deixando sua cintura.

"Você me conta? Eu quero saber tudo, meu amor."

"Tudo, vou te contra tudo." Suas mãos me empurraram com delicadeza para a parede. "Mas, uma coisa primeiro."

E no segundo seguinte, algo que não experimentara por tantos anos. Seus lábios me beijavam como todo o amor que eu já achava há muito tempo perdido. Toda a preocupação das últimas horas foi embora enquanto eu sentia seus dedos entrelaçando no meu cabelo, tentando me puxar para ainda mais perto.

"Eu te amo.", disse quando finalmente nos afastamos. Esme não precisava falar nada, seu olhar me dizia tudo. Fechei os olhos, mal acreditando que após tanto tempo, tudo poderia enfim se resolver. Não queria nunca mais me lembrar dos anos escuros pelos quais passamos, só queria ter na memória o hoje, e tudo que aconteceria dali em diante. A esperança de que tudo poderia voltar a ser como antigamente me dominava.

"Vamos entrar. Vamos para o nosso quarto, deitar na nossa cama," Esme já me puxava para dentro da casa. "Nós temos muito que conversar hoje."

E entramos, nem mesmo nos incomodando em fechar a porta.


	6. O começo

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist****06**

_Beatles__– Here comes the sun  
Youtube:_ watch?v=OZtQh5EIgWQ

_Sarah Maclachlan__– I will remember you  
Youtube:_ watch?v=nSz16ngdsG0&

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 05  
O começo_

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Bella_

Teria sido muito mais fácil pegar um ônibus da escola para o hospital, sem nenhuma dúvida – da escola até o endereço impresso no pequeno cartão eram somente alguns quarteirões. Mas então, não estava com muita vontade de deixar minha irmã preocupada antes desta ir para o trabalho, logo me conformei em pegar um ônibus perto de casa, minutos após ela me deixar em frente ao portão, me desejando uma boa tarde.

Minha mão até tinha melhorado durante o final de semana, o roxo já mutava para o verde e o inchaço de sexta-feira sumia gradativamente. Mas eu devo ter feito alguma coisa de errado na quarta, já que hoje mal aguentava segurar a caneta ao longo das aulas. Bem, ele disse que poderia procurá-lo se houvesse qualquer problema, só espero não ser um incômodo.

Após um banho rápido – gastando tempo para tirar Alice do meu pé se esta resolvesse reaparecer por algum motivo desconhecido – coloquei de volta a munhequeira e um casaco mais grosso com um cachecol por cima das roupas limpas. Apertei o play no IPod e comecei a cantarolar _Here comes the sun_ enquanto esperava o ônibus 33343.

Demorou um pouco mais do que imaginava chegar ao hospital – a chuva repentina não ajudava em nada o trânsito daquela cidade, e só me dava raiva por não ter me lembrado de colocar o guarda-chuva na mochila. Uma hora e muitas músicas depois, finalmente descia no ponto certo, pensando por um segundo se arriscava correr para me livrar mais rápido dos pingos, ou ia andando até a entrada me conformando com as gotas grossas.

Fui andando, claro.

Tentando ignorar meu cabelo agora úmido, me dirigi até a recepção onde uma senhora que eu adivinhei ter quase a idade da minha avó estava atendendo. Ao menos estava tudo calmo por ali, não parecia haver muito movimento naquele hospital agora à tarde.

"Eu estou procurando o doutor Carlisle Cullen," disse, um pouco hesitante quando não recebi nenhuma resposta.

"O que?" A senhora me perguntou um pouco mais alto do que o necessário, e confirmei que a suposição sobre sua idade deveria estar certa.

"Procuro o doutor Cullen!" Acabei por falar no mesmo volume que ela. Ela logo sorriu para mim, apontando para o elevador da direita.

"Sala dois, fica no segundo andar querida."

Realmente aquele lugar deveria estar às moscas, conseguir encontrar um médico tão facilmente era um pouco estranho – não que eu estivesse reclamando. Mas na cidade em que vivíamos antes, era sempre tão difícil falar com meu ortopedista. Bem, talvez ele estivesse na sua folga. É.

Peguei o elevador e assim que cheguei ao andar certo, já avistei a sala que ficava quase em frente. Bati uma, duas vezes e após não obter nenhuma resposta na terceira, arrisquei girar a maçaneta. Sala vazia. É, minha sorte não era tão grande no fim das contas.

Estava prestes a fechar a porta e me aventurar no resto do andar para tentar encontrá-lo quando um porta-retratos chamou minha atenção. Nem pensei ao pisar na sala sem autorização nenhuma e me dirigir até a fotografia guardada na moldura dourada, que mostrava o que aparentava ser parte de uma grande família.

Consegui reconhecer o doutor no meio dos outros três garotos, todos vestindo uniformes de baseball. Os meninos eram novos, dois deles não deviam passar dos vinte anos, mas também não pareciam ter menos de dezessete. Por mais que parecesse na foto, com certeza não eram filhos do Dr. Cullen, mesmo com a semelhança que tinham em relação aos olhos.

E então aquela mesma sensação de familiaridade, quando parei para examinar o que parecia ser o mais novo. Não podia negar que todos naquela foto tinham uma beleza invejável, no entanto, o que parecia mais ter minha idade era o que mais me chamava a atenção. O cabelo cor de bronze bagunçado daquele rapaz que segurava nas mãos o boné não me era estranho, onde mesmo eu havia visto parecido?

Não fazia muito tempo...

'_Não vai jogar com eles?', perguntei a uma mulher, quase do meu tamanho, o cabelo castanho um pouco mais claro do que o meu._

'_Não, prefiro fazer a arbitragem. Gosto de mantê-los honestos.' Ela me explicou sorrindo. Observávamos interessadas algo no campo, mas eu não conseguia distinguir muita coisa nada na imagem borrada._

'_Eles trapaceiam então?'_

'_Ah, sim... Devia ouvir as discussões em que se metem! Na verdade, espero que não ouça, você vai pensar que foram criados por uma matilha de lobos!'_

'_Você parece a minha mãe.' Ri, um pouco surpresa com a semelhança. A mulher ao meu lado também ria._

"Parece com minha mãe... o que foi isso?"

"Vejo que meus filhos chamaram sua atenção." Meu coração quase parou naquela hora. A voz, tão simpática, não apresentava nenhum sinal de aborrecimento, mas eu me sentia completamente envergonhada por ser pega numa sala onde não devia estar, vendo coisas que não sabia se podia ver.

Virei para encará-lo com o rosto já vermelho.

"Dr. Cullen, eu sinto muito, eu não-"

"Não queria entrar na sala onde você com certeza acabaria entrando para eu te examinar?" Ele riu melodicamente, como na vez em que nos conhecemos, uma de suas mãos alcançando o porta-retratos. "Não seja boba. Não tem problema algum. Esse aqui," Ele apontou justo para o rapaz que me chamou a atenção, enquanto eu tentava ficar um pouco menos envergonhada, sem muito sucesso. "É o meu mais novo. Ele não é exatamente meu – nenhum dele é, para falar a verdade –, eu e minha mulher o adotamos quando," O vi pausar, indo para trás de sua mesa, sentando em sua cadeira e gesticulando para eu fazer o mesmo com a que havia ao meu lado. "Quando meu irmão morreu."

"Ele é muito bonito." As palavras saíram da minha boca antes que pudesse conte-las.

"Sim, ele é. Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, tanto por fora quanto por dentro." O médico pareceu se perder em pensamentos por alguns instantes, mas logo voltou a falar. "Vamos ao que interessa, como está a sua mão? Veio me devolver a munhequeira?" Fiz que não. "Piorou?"

"Ontem começou a ficar muito mais dolorida, mal consegui escrever hoje de manhã." E doía mesmo, caso contrário eu não teria colocado meus pés em um hospital.

"Hum." Ele foi para meu lado, pegando minha mão com cuidado e removendo a munhequeira. "Ela está um pouco edemaciada."

"Começou a inchar ontem, quarta de manhã a mão já estava quase boa." Puxei a mão quando o senti apertar um pouco mais forte bem no ponto dolorido. "Bem aí."

"Vamos tirar uma radiografia, para garantir, mas meu melhor palpite é que você desenvolveu uma pequena inflamação no tendão que eu acabei de apertar." Inflamação no tendão? E isso era ruim? "Não fique com essa cara de preocupada, se for só uma tendinite, provavelmente mais alguns dias de cuidados e imobilização, com um anti-inflamatório e uma pomada, e sua mão ficará nova em folha."

Minutos depois ele me levava para a sala de radiografia, comprovando não haver nenhuma fratura recente na minha mão direita. Quando voltamos para sua sala ele fez o que havia dito: prescreveu um anti-inflamatório e uma pomada, junto com um remédio para dor, dizendo para eu começar a tomar o mais rápido possível.

Me despedi, o agradecendo mais uma vez, e voltei a recepção do hospital. Não acreditava que um tombo conseguira me causar tantos problemas, e que não lembrara antes onde tinha visto aquele cabelo cobre. O garoto, no café! Será que era o mesmo garoto, filho do médico? Fazia sentido, os dois estavam no mesmo lugar. Mas Cullen, o sobrenome não era familiar, nossa família não conhecia nenhum Cullen antes de eu conhecer esse médico, tinha quase certeza.

Bem, de uma coisa tinha certeza: com a chuva que caía lá fora, não era hoje que iria passar em farmácia alguma. Nem mesmo fazia ideia de como chegar em casa inteira com toda aquela água na rua.

"Nem ao menos uma sombrinha." Suspirei vencida, dando o primeiro passo para fora do hospital, pronta para ser encharcada pela chuva. Mas passou um, dois segundos, e não veio água nenhuma.

"Eu posso te dar uma carona até o ponto, como posso te dar uma carona até sua casa." Carlisle. O que ele estava fazendo lá fora com um guarda-chuva aberto sobre nós? "Mas seria realmente ótimo se você decidisse logo, já que hoje só um guarda-chuva não nos protege muito de toda essa água."

Uma carona não seria nada mal com aquele tempo, mas então, aceitar uma carona de um quase estranho? Ele não parecia uma má pessoa, mas ainda assim...

"Preciso passar na locadora antes de ir para casa," Só agora me lembrava do filme que ainda precisava ser devolvido até o fim daquela noite. "Se realmente não for um incômodo, a locadora fica logo em frente ao Starbucks onde nos conhecemos. E minha casa fica só a um quarteirão de distância."

"O carro está logo aqui perto." E ele me conduziu para o estacionamento descoberto.

E claro, quando eu vi o carro em que entrávamos – com o médico abrindo educadamente a porta para mim – tive que me conter para não arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca. Tudo bem que ele era médico, e que médicos ganhavam um salário generoso, mas como um médico tão novo conseguia ter uma Mercedes e ainda manter três jovens adolescentes? Por um instante me senti uma boba por querer devolver aquela munhequeira – ele deveria ser muito, mas muito rico, poderia comprar um milhão daquelas se quisesse. Mais.

Carlisle pressionou o botão que ligava o ar quente e passando um minuto eu já me sentia confortável o suficiente para tirar o casaco e o cachecol, os colocando com cuidado no banco de trás.

"Minha casa também é para o leste, todos os dias passo por onde nos encontramos, então não é problema nenhum te dar uma carona." Essas palavras já me deixavam um pouco aliviada – só esperava que fossem verdadeiras. "E então, a mão machucada anda privando você de alguma coisa além de fazer anotações na aula?"

"Cozinhar fica um pouco mais difícil com a mão latejando, eu e minha irmã passamos a semana comendo macarrão com molho pronto." Dei uma risada ao lembrar de Alice dizendo que se visse algo de aparência complexa sendo preparado para o jantar, trancaria os armários da cozinha e levaria a chave junto com ela.

"Quer dizer que você é a cozinheira da casa? E sua mãe?" A pergunta me pegou um pouco de surpresa – já fazia algum tempo que ninguém perguntava sobre meus pais para mim.

"Minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequena." E ele parecia estar prestes a se desculpar mais eu logo emendei. "Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. E sim, sou a cozinheira da casa, se eu deixar nas mãos de minha irmã a cozinha, ela é capaz de queimar a água do chá."

"Sua irmã é uma menina de sorte."

"Mais para moça de sorte." O corrigi. "Ela é quase um ano mais velha do que eu, e eu sei que a diferença de idade não é tanto para o que vou dizer, mas ela foi praticamente uma mãe para mim. Ainda é, um pouco. Mãe e melhor amiga." Sorri, olhando para fora da janela. "Então, tanto ela quanto eu, temos sorte em termos uma a outra."

"Queria que meu mais novo tivesse essa mesma sorte, em poder recorrer para um dos irmãos para falar de seus problemas." Carlisle disse depois de um tempo em silêncio. Ele abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas pareceu desistir no instante seguinte.

"Dr. Cullen, desculpe se vai parecer que estou me metendo em algo, mas posso perguntar uma coisa?" Só continuei depois de receber um sim. "Aquela tarde, na Starbucks, era seu filho quem estava sentado numa das mesas perto da janela?"

"Ele estava lá, sim, tanto que era por isso que eu estava lá dentro." O vi pensativo por um momento. "Estamos tendo problemas com Ed-" Ele pausou. "Com ele. Mas não me recordo de onde ele estava sentado. Por que a pergunta?"

"Ele parecia alguém que eu conhecia, só isso." Admiti, um pouco envergonhada, já desesperada para mudar de assunto. "É ruim tocar com a mão desse jeito, também.", soltei, numa tentativa de acabar com o tópico anterior. Quando voltei a olhá-lo, ele parecia surpreso.

"O que você toca?"

"Violão." Mas meu violão de estimação estava criando pó num canto do meu quarto desde que chegara em Manchester. "Em Nashua, eu costumava cantar e tocar num bar do centro todas as sextas à noite. Era o bar de um conhecido dos meus avôs, um senhor muito simpático. Tenho que admitir que sinto um pouco de falta de ter um lugar para tocar além da minha casa."

"Se mudou faz pouco tempo para cá?" Confirmei. "Se quiser, posso falar com alguns colegas quando sua mão melhorar. Conheço alguns donos de ótimos bares aqui por Manchester."

"Sério?" A pergunta saiu mais empolgada do que eu pretendia. "Quero dizer-"

"Antes que você diga, não seria incômodo algum. Me procure outra vez quando sua mão melhorar – tanto para ver se realmente curou, quanto para eu marcar algumas visitas. Eu só não prometo nada." Mas meu sorriso estava grande do mesmo jeito no final de sua última frase.

"Uma chance já seria ótimo." Só percebi que o carro tinha parado quando ouvi o destrancar das portas. Não havia nem mesmo reparado na parada da chuva, não restando agora nem mesmo uma garoa.

"Vai precisar de companhia?" O ouvi perguntar enquanto abria minha porta, depois de colocar rápido meu agasalho.

"Não, Dr. Cullen, mas obrigada. E muito, muito obrigada mesmo pela carona!"

"Não tem de que, criança." E eu fechei a porta e fui para a calçada molhada, observando o carro sumir ao virar o quarteirão.

Tirei o celular da mochila para ver as horas – quase sete – e só então que notei as chamadas perdidas. Droga, esqueci completamente de tirar o celular do modo silencioso, e pelas cinco chamadas perdidas do mesmo número, podia arriscar dizer que minha irmã estava louca atrás de mim. Disquei seu número assim que pus os pés na locadora, indo para a parte de devolução.

"Al,-"

"Eu tentei te ligar a tarde toda!"

"Al-" Tentei começar a falar outra vez enquanto tirava o filme da mochila e o colocava sobre o balcão.

"Você não ignora as chamadas da sua irmã mais velha a tarde toda, isso é uma lei, sabia? Devo ter ligado umas quatro vezes-"

"Alice, me escuta!" Como um ser tão pequeno conseguia ser tão irritante de vez em quando? "Primeiro, foram cinco vezes, e não quatro. Segundo, fui até o hospital ver minha mão, vou precisar que você passe na farmácia para comprar alguns remédios, ok?" Escutei ela começar a falar que deveria ter ligado, mas ignorei enquanto pagava pelo aluguel do DVD. Poderia muito bem já alugar alguns para amanhã, mas estava cansada demais para escolher algo que prestasse. "Al, posso te passar o nome dos remédios?" disse, quando enfim ouvi o outro lado da linha mudo.

Guardava o celular de volta em seu lugar enquanto saía da locadora. Toda aquela chuva só trouxera ainda mais frio para essa cidade gelada – quando chegaria o verão mesmo? Tinha duas opções no momento: criar coragem e andar o quarteirão que faltava para chegar em casa – que no momento parecia incrivelmente grande – ou tentar esquentar um pouco com um café antes de me aventurar mais pela rua fria. Não é preciso dizer que segundos depois meus pés me levavam para dentro da Starbucks.

"Um mocaccinno branco médio com chantilly extra, por favor.", pedi sem hesitar, já podia até sentir o gosto daquele café maravilhoso pelo aroma que se espalhava naquele estabelecimento.

Fui sentar-me na cadeira que já havia batizado como minha naqueles poucos meses, quando meus olhos viram algo que chamaram mais sua atenção.

Era o garoto da foto – o garoto que vira há dias atrás naquela mesma cafeteria, naquele mesmo lugar –, podia dizer aquilo com absoluta certeza, apesar das diferenças significativas entre o pedaço de papel e o real. Ele parecia mais magro, mais pálido, olheiras mais proeminentes, mas apesar de tudo isso, ainda incrivelmente lindo.

Que problemas ele estaria tendo para ficar naquele estado? E o mais importante, por que eu estava me mostrando interessada o suficiente para estar indo até a mesa dele perguntar?

"Isabella, mocaccinno branco com extra chantilly!" Salva pelo café. Recuei de volta ao balcão de entregas, pegando o copo de isopor e me sentando numa poltrona que mantinha a distância, mas ao mesmo tempo me permitia enxergá-lo.

Será que ele sempre ficava por aqui? Se sim, como eu ainda não o tinha notado antes?

O café estava já na metade quando o vi se mexer pela primeira vez. Já estava de pé quando o vi pegar a carteira, por mais que eu não o conhecesse, precisava falar com ele para pelo menos afastar qualquer sensação estúpida de familiaridade com um completo estranho. Havia funcionado com Carlisle, toda a conversa de hoje me fizera concluir que eu deveria ter tido a sensação de intimidade por causa de sua simpatia enorme demonstrada no primeiro encontro.

Mas como poderia sentir isso por alguém com quem eu nem mesmo trocara uma palavra?

Quando me dei conta estava parada quase ao lado de sua cadeira.

'_Ele é lindo, claro, mas não perca seu tempo. Ele não namora. Ao que parece, nenhuma das meninas daqui é bonita o bastante para ele.'_

O que?

"Com licença-"

"Bella?"


	7. Acordando

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist 07**

_Linkin Park__– Crawling  
Youtube:_ watch?v=9j0awNfie04

_U2__– Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
Youtube:_ watch?v=TB7rTfn4Ggg

* * *

******Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 06  
Acordando_

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Edward_

O primeiro ano foi negro. Era a única coisa da qual conseguia me lembrar, passando quase doze meses seguidos deitado numa cama, de olhos fechados. Só pensava nela, era só o rosto dela que via. Nas primeiras semanas, escutava quando Esme ou Carlisle entravam no quarto, tentando obter alguma reação minha. Será que eles não viam que eu simplesmente não conseguia?

Conforme o tempo foi se passando, mal percebia se havia alguém ao meu redor. Sentia-me morrer de dentro para fora, e minha mente planejava sem parar. Na primeira chance, eu iria até eles. Não havia mais ninguém para me delatar agora. Não havia mais motivo algum para viver pela eternidade, agora. Mas como eu chegaria até Volterra, se mal tinha forças para me mover um milímetro?

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo se passara até chegar o dia que me fez tomar a decisão. O dia em que senti um toque quente no meu rosto, e por um segundo inalei seu cheiro, tão bom, tão calmante. Deixei-me fantasiar por mais alguns milésimos que eu abriria os olhos e ela estaria ali, ao meu lado, me dizendo que tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho ruim. Que ela estava ali, comigo, para sempre.

Minha Bella.

Abrir os olhos foi como acordar de um sonho maravilhoso: não havia ninguém na minha frente.

Eu não respirei mais.

* * *

A próxima coisa de que me lembrava era de estar no escritório de Carlisle, minutos antes de deixar minha família. Havia reunido minhas últimas forças e encarado meu pai – o mais difícil de enfrentar após criar forças para colocar em prática minha decisão. Entreguei-lhe um pedaço de papel e no instante seguinte ele me abraçava, soluçando sem lágrimas. As duas palavras escritas lhe diziam tudo.

_Por favor._

O mais engraçado foi que nunca cheguei até Volterra, não porque fora impedido, mas por vontade própria – nunca nem mesmo consegui pisar na Itália outra vez. Era demais, ir até lá.

Quando saí da casa, comecei a dirigir, ultrapassando sempre o limite de velocidade, como se aquilo fosse me fazer sentir melhor. Parava quando o tanque esvaziava, ou quando minha mente se enchia tanto que nem mesmo dirigir era possível.

Depois de um tempo, já não tinha mais ideia de onde estava, ou para onde estava indo. A única coisa que conseguia registrar era que eu estava no meu carro e meu pé, afundado no acelerador. E a imagem dela em minha mente, da última vez que a vira, seu rosto, uma máscara da dor que a fizera sentir. Aquele rosto me atormentaria para sempre, me crucificaria, dia após dia. Sabia que se respirasse fundo, talvez conseguiria clarear um pouco minha cabeça, mas não queria respirar nunca mais. Não iria tirar de meus pulmões jamais o ar da última vez em que senti seu cheiro, por mais que tenha sido impossível senti-lo ali no meu quarto, por mais que tenha sido a impressão de uma mente perturbada. Era a única coisa que me restava.

Por um tempo, aquilo foi o suficiente. E então, Volterra começou a voltar para minhas ideias, e eu comecei a perceber que realmente deveria ter perdido qualquer sanidade.

'_Não faça isso.'_

Era a voz dela, sempre que meus pensamentos se voltavam para a realeza de nossa raça. O planejamento de meu suicídio começou a ser frequente, apenas para ouvi-la por alguns segundos. Apesar de aquela voz me tranquilizar, cada palavra era como um corte no meu corpo: ter consciência de que ela existiu, e que o único culpado de ter perdido era eu. A dor era excruciante. Era tortura. E eu merecia aquilo.

Mas então, um tempo depois até mesmo a voz começou a morrer em minha mente – talvez não houvesse mais nenhuma parte do meu corpo para ser cortada. Comecei a me dar conta do que havia ao meu redor. Por quanto tempo meus olhos estiveram fechados? Por quanto tempo eu já estava dentro daquele carro? Onde estava?

Olhei para o objeto prateado que havia sido posto para carregar, mas ficara desligado. Soltei o volante de couro – só agora observando que meus dedos o haviam apertado com tanta força que deixaram marcas fundas – e abri o celular, apertando _on_. Escutava o som de chuva do lado de fora do Volvo.

"_Você tem 7 mensagens. Primeira mensagem."_

Esme.

"_Edward, me ligue, você foi embora há um ano e sabemos que não foi para Volterra... por favor! Deixe nós te ajudarmos..."_

"_Mensagem apagada. Segunda mensagem."_

Carlisle. A mensagem não era tão desesperada quanto à de minha mãe.

"_Edward, só queria saber como você está. Por favor filho, entre em contato."_

"_Mensagem apagada. Terceira mensagem."_

Rosalie.

"_Edward, pare de se comportar que nem um bebê! Você não vê que todos nós estamos sofrendo? Por que-"_

"_Mensagem apagada. Quarta mensagem."_

"_Filho, por favor... por favor, volte..."_

"_Mensagem apagada. Quinta mensagem."_

Rosalie, outra vez.

"_Já se passaram dez anos, só para você saber."_

"_Mensagem apagada. Sexta mensagem."_

"_Filho... sinto sua falta."_

"_Mensagem apagada. Sétima mensagem."_

Emmett.

"_Vamos nos mudar. Só para você saber."_

"_Mensagem apagada. Você não tem mais mensagens."_

Fechei meus olhos, só voltando a abri-los depois de muito tempo.

* * *

Quando eles abriram novamente, uma luz forte se espalhava pelo carro. Era o nascer de um novo dia, o sol dizia isso tentando sair detrás das nuvens. A luz de um dia novo. O sol, tão quente em minha pele. Ela era meu sol – meu calor. Mais uma vez fui tomado por soluços secos, e percebi o que era o vazio no meu peito – meu coração, ela havia ficado com ele.

Minha Isabella me fizera sentir humano. Senti meu coração congelado pela primeira vez quando nossa pele fez contato – ela me fazia derreter com seu toque tão quente. Ela era tão quente, tão apaixonada. Tão desligada do fato que era um monstro que a tocava, e não um anjo, como sempre dizia. Como eu desejava ter aqueles braços outra vez ao meu redor!

Meu sol se fora, mas minha parte humana continuava ali. As emoções ainda estavam ali. Toda aquela dor.

Prendi meus dedos no volante, como se precisasse de algo – qualquer coisa – para me impedir de me despedaçar novamente.

Eu estava quebrado. Eu tinha sido quebrado, em um milhão de pedaços. E eles jamais se juntariam.

E agora, eu apenas existia.

Não fiz questão de guardar mais nada em minha memória com o passar dos anos – não tinha por que.

No começo daquele ano – 2026, como me informava o jornal – Carlisle me achara por acaso dentro de um daqueles cafés, e passava horas, às vezes até mesmo um dia inteiro, contando como andavam as coisas na casa, na família. Pelo que conseguia ouvir, a situação não era uma das melhores, mas como o fato de eu voltar melhoraria em algo?

Não respondi em nenhuma das vezes, mas também não fugi. Ao menos aquilo eu devia a ele, meu criador, meu pai.

Ele aparecia quase todos os dias agora, hoje fora uma das poucas exceções. Já eram quase oito horas – observei de relance no relógio de pulso de um rapaz algumas mesas distantes – e eu sabia que em mais alguns minutos o local fecharia. Mais uma noite vagando pelas ruas.

Tirei minha carteira do bolso e chamei uma funcionária coma mão, pedindo a conta do café não consumido. Estava para me levantar quando escutei aquele nome, depois de tanto tempo.

Doía tanto.

Nunca iria cicatrizar.

"Bella?"

Soltar o ar foi involuntário, apenas percebi o que havia feito quando ele todo enfim saíra de meus pulmões depois de tanto tempo. Por alguns milésimos me desesperei, mas quando inalei outra vez – um ato totalmente reflexo –, senti a única coisa que não esperava sentir nunca mais.

O cheiro dela.

Meu olhar seguiu automaticamente a direção do cheiro. Bella, minha Bella! Era ela que meus olhos viam, ali, viva, eu nunca me esqueceria de sua imagem, nem uma pinta, nem um fio de cabelo.

Meu Deus... como?

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Bella_

"Bella?" Antes que eu conseguisse chamar a atenção do rapaz de cabelos cor de bronze, escutei alguém chamar meu nome, segurando um de meus braços. "Não vai cumprimentar um velho amigo?"

"James?" Reconheci quase de imediato aquela voz, aquele jeito de falar. Estava um pouco diferente, sim – mais grossa, masculina –, mas quando me virei, vi os mesmos olhos azuis do menino que fora meu vizinho por tanto tempo. "Jamie!"

Por um momento esqueci completamente o que estava prestes a fazer, e abracei meu amigo de infância quando este se levantou. Nos conhecíamos desde meus quatro anos – ele tendo cinco anos e meio na época, como gostava de ressaltar – e nos tornáramos bons amigos desde o começo. Minha irmã morria de ciúmes no início, mas com o passar do tempo foi se acostumando a ter Jamie junto durante algumas das tardes para brincar. E então aconteceu o acidente.

"Como você conseguiu me reconhecer? Quero dizer," Apontei as mãos para mim. "Já faz tanto tempo! Da última vez que nos vimos, meu cabelo era um tufo, e eu era tão baixa, e-"

"Bella, quem mais nesse mundo consegue tropeçar duas vezes num caminho tão curto como o da porta até aqui?" Tive que rir, era verdade. Todos que conviveram parte de minha infância comigo sabiam que minha capacidade de gerar pequenos acidentes nos lugares mais improváveis era minha marca registrada. "E você não mudou tanto assim. Continua uma menininha linda." Ele disse, me deixando sem jeito. "Está morando por aqui agora?"

"Uhum." Peguei uma cadeira para me sentar, e foi então que meus olhos voltaram para a mesa ao lado, agora vazia. Droga. "Eu e Alice nos mudamos faz pouco tempo, na verdade, moro a um quarteirão daqui! E você?"

"Visitando. Esperando um amigo, para falar a verdade, tenho uns assuntos para resolver até o fim da noite." Ele passou a mão pelos fios loiros, agora mais compridos do que costumava ser nos seus dez anos. "Mas venho para Manchester com frequência, se você quiser, poderíamos marcar algum dia, alguma coisa, relembrar os velhos tempos, sabe?"

"Você me faz sentir com cinquenta anos ao invés de dezessete desse jeito." Sorri. Era bom saber que havia algum conhecido pelas redondezas, mesmo que estivesse por aqui bem de vez em quando. "Faz assim," Tirei um caderno e uma caneta da mochila, apoiando-me na mesa para anotar. "Meu telefone. A próxima vez que você estiver na cidade, e não estiver tão ocupado, me liga."

"Sem dúvida." Ele pegou o pedaço rasgado de papel e colocou no bolso, enquanto eu tirava uma nota de cinco dólares da carteira. De repente, uma mão colocava a nota de volta. "Minha conta."

"James-", protestei, inutilmente.

"Pelos velhos tempos, onde eu sempre dizia que quando tivesse um salário te pagaria um sorvete." Ah, como ele se lembrava daquilo? "O sorvete eu pago na próxima vez que te ver." Tive a decência de corar um pouco enquanto o agradecia.

"Bem, melhor eu ir. Se Alice já colocou os pés na casa, sem eu dentro dela, vou ouvi-la surtar pelas próximas horas."

Me despedi, me preparando para colocar os pés para fora do estabelecimento, na noite gelada. Olhei no celular, mais uma chamada perdida. Oito e dez. Alice ia tão ficar no meu ouvido aquela noite, ainda mais após eu contar quem havia encontrado.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Edward_

Eu tinha enfim enlouquecido, perdido a cabeça, depois de todos aqueles anos. Era a única explicação plausível. Corria, para bem longe dali, em direção ao endereço que estava no meu bolso já há algum tempo.

Como ela poderia estar na minha frente, como? A imagem, o cheiro, até mesmo a voz, tudo havia sido tão real que era completamente perturbador. Mas não era real, não era de verdade, era fruto da minha mente já estragada, e eu precisava escutar isso de alguém. De quem sempre me falaria a verdade, por mais dolorosa que ela fosse.

Deveria estar perto já, a casa não ficava tão longe de onde abandonara uma nota de dez dólares minutos atrás. Queria voar para lá, mas então, àquela hora ainda havia tantas pessoas na rua, a última coisa que queria era causar ainda mais problemas a eles.

As casas começaram a ficar maiores, os terrenos mais espaçosos, e logo surgiu o número 2855. Apesar de ser desnecessário – a Mercedes estacionada na garagem e a enorme propriedade bem cuidada denunciava que aquela era a casa certa – voltei a checar o número do endereço escrito no papel com uma caligrafia perfeita. 2855. Certifiquei-me de não haver ninguém por perto antes de saltar o portão alto, e então corri até a porta da frente.

_Filho?_

Aquele era o primeiro pensamento que escutava com clareza em todos aqueles anos. Não precisei bater na porta, ao chegar frente a esta, Carlisle já me esperava com ela aberta.

"Fale, eu quero ouvir! Fale que estou louco! Que depois de todos estes anos, finalmente aconteceu... Nós podemos enlouquecer, não podemos?"

_Edward?_ Esme não demorou nem meio segundo para aparecer atrás de meu pai, e eu tentei não olhar para seus olhos, assustados pelo que viam em sua frente. A sombra do filho que eu fui algum dia. _Oh, Edward..._

"Por favor, Esme, não. Só," Não queria escutar seus pensamentos, por mais que eu merecesse ouvi-lo, merecesse ver o quanto eu causara dor. Mas o escutado não foi nada do que eu esperava.

"O que?"

"Filho, você também a viu?" Também? "Era ela, não era? Se você a reconheceu, é porque realmente-"

Era verdade.

Uma razão para viver, outra vez. Tudo que sempre desejei de volta, por mais estranho que fosse. Uma segunda chance, de começar tudo outra vez. De não cometer os erros do passado. Eu tinha tanta coisa para concertar.

"Pai, mãe," Meu peito já não doía mais, não. A dor de tantos anos se fora tão rápido com apenas algumas palavras que era quase assustador. "Me desculpem. Eu sinto tanto pelo que fiz-"

Não consegui acabar a frase. Sentir alguma felicidade outra vez era tão estranho – já fazia tanto tempo, nem mesmo me lembrava como era aquilo. Não consegui mais segurar um soluço, e em segundos dois pares de braços me envolveram, meus pais, que eu fiz tanto sofrer. Era como se eu tivesse apenas passado alguns dias fora.

"Ssh. Já passou meu querido, já passou. Ssh."

Todo aquele tempo pareceu ficar para trás. Quando voltei a abrir meus olhos, sentia ter despertado de um sonho ruim. Era como se eu estivesse acordando.


	8. O menino dos meus sonhos

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist****08**

_Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat__– Lucky  
Youtube:_ watch?v=-BPPl9TA0vk

_Colbie Caillat__– Midnight Bottle  
Youtube:_ watch?v=A10of6CYOLM

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 07  
_O menino dos meus sonhos

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Alice_

_Percebi que a porta se abriu quando ouvi a sineta tocar. Um homem alto, magro, porém musculoso, surgia no recinto. Apesar da luz fraca, suas cicatrizes em forma de lua crescente eram visíveis, em ambos braços. Ele vestia roupas consideravelmente velhas, e seu cabelo, molhado pela chuva lá de fora, era de um loiro puxado para o mel._

_E ele estava andando na minha direção._

_De repente, me senti nervosa. Seus olhos pareciam me examinar, e eu não bem sabia o que fazer, o que dizer. Em meu nervosismo, sorri para ele, e me aliviou o estranho me devolver o gesto._

_O homem aproximou-se rapidamente, e logo ele estava frente a mim. Por um instante pensei em pular de minha cadeira para seu pescoço, por toda aquela felicidade que me dominava, mas algo me dizia para ir com calma. Não assustá-lo. Tinha esperado por tanto tempo, o que seriam alguns segundos a mais?_

_Ele puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao meu lado._

"_Você me deixou esperando por muito tempo." Enfim disse._

"_Desculpe, senhorita." Deus, como ele era lindo._

_Estendi minha mão para ele enquanto o olhava, e ele pegou-a sem hesitar._

"_Estou tão contente por finalmente encontrar você." Me sentia tão protegida ao seu lado. "Sei que tenho muito que explicar.", disse num quase sussurro, e antes de poder continuar ele me cortou._

"_Isso pode esperar." Sua frase me pegou de surpresa, e ele sorriu, como se soubesse que eu tinha sido surpreendida. "Ao menos até o fim da tempestade. Então podemos conversar sobre tudo isso. Se você não se importar-"_

"_Não precisamos falar sobre nada." Coloquei minha outra mão sobre a dele, ainda o olhando. Não queria fechar meus olhos nunca mais. Poderia passar uma eternidade me perdendo nele. "Te esperei por mais de uma década, apenas para ficar do seu lado. Não precisamos conversar."_

"_Não quero te fazer esperar mais nenhum minuto." Ele me assegurou. "Como-"_

"_Alice. Meu nome é Alice."_

* * *

Eu já havia decorado aquele sonho – sonho que se repetia seguidamente durante a semana. Era simplesmente estranho, parecia que conhecia tudo aquilo, como se realmente em algum momento tivesse vivenciado aquelas cenas. E aquele rapaz, tão familiar... Bem, talvez o trabalho estivesse enfim me deixando louca.

Suspirei, arrumando minha camisa frente ao espelho da loja. Hoje estava com muito tempo ocioso, isso nunca era bom – minha mente sempre ficava a mil, pensando em todas as coisas que não deveria estar pensando.

Num dia normal, em média, de nove pessoas que entravam na loja, três saíam antes mesmo de pedia ajuda, as outras três pediam ajuda, e não compravam nada; duas pediam ajuda, viam a loja inteira, tomavam nosso tempo por horas e acabavam prometendo voltar amanhã, e uma, enfim, comprava algo.

Hoje já eram sete e cinquenta e cinco, meu turno acabava em eternos cinco minutos, e das trinta pessoas que entraram na loja, nem eu, e nem nenhuma outra das meninas tinha sido tão sortuda. Já podia muito bem ir pegando minha bolsa e mochila, e ir para algum banheiro me trocar – ninguém mais entraria em agora quatro minutos, e mesmo se entrasse, não seria eu quem iria atendê-lo.

Esperei até dar sete e cinquenta e nove antes de pegar meus pertences e arrumá-los em meus ombros, abrindo o celular para verificar se havia alguma chamada perdida. Nops. Bella ia passar no hospital hoje à tarde, e me prometeu que me ligaria no momento em que soubesse que algo não tinha ido bem, então, assumindo que não tinha nenhuma chamada não atendida no display, provavelmente tudo estava o melhor possível.

Saí pela porta apressada, quase correndo para o banheiro feminino para trocar o uniforme por roupas normais, mas ainda assim não consegui escapar do vendedor da loja ao lado, que por algum motivo adorava jogar conversa fora comigo.

"Oi, Michael." Coloquei um sorriso forçado no rosto quando tive que virar para encará-lo, mas não diminui o ritmo de meus passos. Logo estaria no banheiro, logo estaria no banheiro.

"O que você vai fazer hoje à noite? Eu não tenho planos para essa sexta feira então eu pensei que podíamos-" Você nunca tem planos para sexta feira, era o que eu tinha vontade de dizer para ele. Ou que seus planos existiam, mas por algum motivo desconhecido, ele insistia em me colocar no meio deles, por mais que sempre ouvisse um não.

Mas eu era educada demais para responder qualquer uma das coisas acima.

"Ficar com Bella, estou morrendo de dor de cabeça."

"Quer que eu passe na farmácia com você?" Ele não desistia nunca?

"Obrigada, Michael, mas vou ficar bem, temos remédio em casa.", disse, agradecendo aos céus quando a porta do banheiro ficou a vista. "Quem sabe outro dia." Sorri o mais simpática que consegui no momento, e sumi banheiro adentro.

Não que Michael não tivesse nenhuma qualidade boa, pensava enquanto me livrava do uniforme preto azulado. Ele era um rapaz até bonito. Aparentava mais ou menos um metro e setenta – alto para mim – branco dos olhos e cabelos pretos. Era simpático, parecia ser uma ótima companhia para sair, de verdade. Eu só não estava interessada.

Nem queria pensar em ter que deixar Bella sozinha em casa a noite, e certamente não a convidaria para ir junto, porque Michael com certeza transformaria aquilo num encontro duplo. Quem sabe quando ela arranjasse alguns bons amigos na cidade, que pudessem lhe fazer companhia. Talvez então eu finalmente aceitasse sair com algum garoto, mas agora, agora não.

Saí do banheiro e andei alguns minutos até sentir como se houvessem olhos me observando – é paranoia sua Alice, paranoia. Mas não contive a curiosidade e fui obrigada a me virar depois de mais alguns segundos: nada.

Havia sim um casal perfeito atrás de mim, um homem alto, loiro, por volta de seus trinta anos, e uma mulher com roupas deslumbrantes, observando a vitrine de uma loja de eletrodomésticos. Aquela não era a mulher que gastara horrores há algumas semanas atrás comigo?

E aquele rapaz atrás deles? Não, eles eram novos demais para ter filhos, mas aqueles dois eram tão parecidos... Provavelmente o irmão mais novo, não dava mais de dezessete anos para o garoto de cabelos cor de bronze. Afinal, todos pareciam ter aquela mesma cor exótica de olhos e...

"_Você está louca? Alice, por Deus, por tudo que é mais sagrado-"_

"_Não me siga."_

"_Como você pode me pedir isso? Deus, dessa vez Edward passou dos limites!"_

"_De algum jeito, nós vamos sair de Volterra. Eu prometo Jazz, de algum jeito, eu vou te encontrar outra vez."_

"_Al-"_

"_Confie em mim, querido."_

"_Eu não posso te perder, Alice."_

"_Você não vai. Eu te amo."_

Pisquei uma, duas, três vezes. O que eu tinha visto, o que tinha ouvido...

"O que...?"

Eu, falando num celular, dentro de um avião... nem mesmo viajara num avião algum dia! Tive que rir – dezoito anos, e me limitava a conhecer poucos municípios, a carro e ônibus. Mas era como se houvesse acontecido...

Sacudi a cabeça – besteira.

Quando voltei a olhar para onde aqueles três que observava estavam, não havia mais ninguém. Quase fiquei decepcionada, não fosse olhar no relógio e ver que já estava me atrasando. Não demorei mais em fazer o caminho para o estacionamento, discando o número de minha irmã no caminho.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Bella_

"_Então você tem medo de altura?"_

_Morria de medo de lugares muito altos. Na verdade, até mesmo as pequenas alturas já me apavoravam. Quanto mais longe do chão, maior a queda. Maiores os danos quando chegar lá em baixo._

_E o garoto, tão lindo, e tão alto, sentado ao meu lado, parecia se divertir com minha teoria. Aquele sorriso era tão bonito. Aqueles olhos tinham tanta vida._

_Bufei, por que ele ria do que fazia perfeito senso para mim? Mas quando seus braços envolveram minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto, sabia que não mais conseguiria ficar brava._

"_Me desculpe, meu amor. Achei que seu medo se limitasse as pequenas coisas, como agulhas." O vi revirar os olhos na palavra 'agulhas', e bati de leve em seu peito com a mão._

"_Agulhas são assustadoras, não deboche de mim!"_

_Ele me silenciou com um beijo rápido nos lábios._

"_Isso prova que você ainda tem salvação." Senti uma mão cutucar minha cabeça. "Que isso aqui funciona de um jeito normal de vez em quando."_

_Me contive para não bufar outra vez. Como ele conseguia ser tão lindo, e tão irritante?_

_Ele se levantou, me estendendo a mão._

"_Venha." Mais uma vez aquele sorriso que me fazia sentir-me tonta. Como poderia dizer não para ele assim? "Vamos curar seu medo de altura." Ele se abaixou, virando de costas para mim. "Suba nas minhas costas."_

"_Ah, melhor não-"_

"_Bella-"_

"_Eu vou cair! Vou cair e quebrar minha perna, meu braço, ou meu nariz, pela minha sorte!"_

_O vi virar a cabeça, meu olhando com uma expressão aborrecida._

"_Você realmente acha que eu te deixaria cair?" Fui praticamente puxada para suas costas. "Eu nunca vou deixar nada – nem ninguém – machucar você. Agora seja uma boa menina, e fique com os braços bem presos ao redor do meu pescoço."_

"_Não corra muito rápido!" Quase gritei, já um pouco desesperada pela nova altura quando ele ficou de pé. "Nem vá muito alto, por favor!"_

"_Minha vida, confie em mim."_

_E então começamos a correr._

* * *

"Bells!" Escutei uma voz gritar, me tirando do meu sono.

Sono?

"Ah meu Deus!"

Abri os olhos, e era como eu tinha imaginado: pegara no sono deitada no sofá segundos depois de colocar um DVD qualquer a fim de esperar minha irmã chegar. Agora esta estava do meu lado, me olhando um pouco preocupada, em uma de suas mãos seu telefone.

"Quatro vezes, e você não me atendeu." Alice bufou, indo para a cozinha. Droga, a janta! "Relaxe, passei no restaurante chinês e trouxe yakissoba de camarão." Ela voltou de lá trazendo uma caixinha com dois pratos.

"Não sei por que dormi tão pesado, Al, desculpa, mesmo." Me levantei, deixando o cobertor cair enquanto me espreguiçava. Eu não era de dormir tão profundamente, meu sono era leve, qualquer barulho conseguia me acordar. Mas quando vi o visor do celular, ali estavam às quatro chamadas não atendidas.

"Não tem problema." Ela dividia o macarrão. "Acho que devo ser uma irmã mais preocupada do que o necessário, né?"

Sorri, agradecendo aos céus por ela não aparentar mais estar brava. Naquela última vez que o telefone não foi atendido, escutei a voz estridente de Alice até o momento em que deitei a cabeça no travesseiro.

"Uma linda mulher?" Ela perguntou, apontando para a caixinha do DVD. "Já estava com saudade de ver esse filme."

Começamos a comer em silêncio, vendo o filme que voltara para o começo. Minha mente não conseguiu voltar para o sonho que tinha há minutos atrás. Aquele garoto já atormentava minhas noites por certo tempo agora, pouco mais de uma semana. Todos os dias.

Aqueles sonhos começaram no dia em que machuquei a mão, caindo no meio de uma Starbucks. O que será que havia os feito começar? E porque será que aquele rapaz que aparecia fazia eu me sentir assim? Acordava tão bem, tão contente depois de uma noite repleta de imagens dele.

"Como está a mão?" Alice perguntou, já quase terminando seu prato.

"Curada. O médico disse para tomar por mais uns dois dias o anti-inflamatório, e qualquer coisa de diferente que notasse, voltar para o hospital.", falei, me apressando em esvaziar meu prato antes que a comida esfriasse.

"O médico bonitão?" Revirei os olhos.

"Sim, Al, o médico bonitão."

"Bem que eu poderia achar um desses no shopping algum dia." Ela suspirou, mordendo seu último camarão.

Alice já havia saído com alguns garotos, um pouco antes de deixarmos Nashua, ela levava de vez em quando um menino até bem bonito para casa, antes dos dois saírem. Claro que ela sempre acabava me convidando para ir com eles, e claro que eu sempre acabava dizendo que não. Semanas antes de nos mudarmos ele não apareceu mais. Al disse que era mais fácil assim, não se apegar a ninguém daquele jeito, para não acabar sofrendo mais tarde.

Mas sempre achava que quando – se – eu arranjasse alguém, as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. Ela não teria mais que se preocupar com a irmãzinha ficando sozinha em casa enquanto estivesse num encontro. Ou pior, começaria a se preocupar em dobro.

"Al-"

"Você estava tocando?" Alice disse olhando para o violão encostado no sofá.

Como consegui esquecer completamente de lhe falar aquilo? E como tinha conseguido ir dormir e não praticado mais? Era amanhã!

"O médico bonitão-"

"Gosta de música?"

"Alice!" Revirei os olhos, colocando meu prato agora vazio na mesinha de centro. "Ele conhece alguns donos de bares aqui em Manchester, e eu perguntei se não seria incômodo conseguir uma entrevista em algum deles. Sabe, para tocar. Na verdade, ele que acabou se oferecendo para conseguir uma e-"

"Tocar aqui em Manchester?"

"Eu ganharia alguma coisa, pelo menos." Mas minha irmã não pareceu muito feliz com a ideia.

"Bells, você sabe que não precisa fazer isso pelo dinheiro. Nós temos o suficiente para nos mantermos, e qualquer coisa que você precisar a mais, sempre tem o meu salário." Ela falava num tom sério.

"Eu gosto de tocar, Al."

Era uma das coisas que me lembrava de nossa mãe, e era a única coisa que tinha odiado largar em Nashua. Ela tocava tão bem, piano e violão, e sua voz era como a de um anjo. Nós duas, tocando piano juntas era uma das poucas – mais ótima – lembranças que tinha dela. Era uma lembrança que surgia mais forte enquanto eu tocava, para um pequeno grupo de pessoas.

"Se você insiste..." Ela disse, fingindo uma expressão sofrida no rosto, enquanto se levantava. "Eu vou ter que fazer o esforço de combinar uma roupa para minha irmãzinha ir a sua entrevista amanhã, afinal," E ela logo me puxava do sofá. "Ela possui uma irritante inabilidade de escolher as roupas certas."

"Al!" Ela foi rápido para meu quarto, rindo todo o caminho. E por alguns segundos eu fiquei parada na sala, me perguntando o que quase sempre me perguntava: como alguém tão pequena consegue ser tão chata?

"Desde quando você comporta em seu armário essa blusa verde horrível?" A ouvi quase gritar, jogando uma coisa verde escura porta a fora. "Verde definitivamente não é a sua cor."

É, seria uma noite até que longa. Pausei o filme, e fui para o quarto, me preparando psicologicamente para tentar ao menos umas dez combinações de roupas diferentes.


	9. Salvador

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist****09**

_Amos Lee__– Colors  
Youtube:_ watch?v=1FtvF4k2QaQ

_Bella's Lullaby  
Youtube:_ watch?v=mzfNU76f2V8

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 08  
Salvador_

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Isabella_

"Eu consegui!" Já gritava no celular, saindo depressa do prédio onde tinha feito o teste. Alice, do outro lado da linha, queria saber de tudo, e quase não me deixava falar, me atropelando a cada coisa nova que contava.

Quem me atendeu e avaliou foi um homem simpático, que aparentava já beirar os setenta anos. Agradeci aos céus por ter treinado as músicas certas – três músicas, respectivamente dos anos 70, 80 e 90 foram o suficiente para conquistar minha vaga no palco. Charles preencheu uma folha com minhas informações de contato e deu um cartão, explicando exatamente onde ficava localizado o bar em que eu tocaria, e quando precisariam de mim.

"Ele disse que vai precisar de mim em sextas alternadas, a partir do ano que vem, mas que minha primeira apresentação vai ser na quinta feira de ano novo, acredita isso?" Pendurei o violão nas costas, e comecei a apressar meu passo ao olhar para o céu: parecia que iria cair um mundo de água em cima de mim a qualquer momento agora.

Despedi-me de Alice, guardando de volta o celular na bolsa e rumando ao ponto de ônibus. Senti a primeira gota no meu rosto e pensei em correr, mas não arriscaria tanto minha sorte. Passava num corredor estreito formado por dois prédios, e o tempo já escuro não ajudava muito o local a ser muito iluminado. Por que não fui aceitar a companhia de minha irmã hoje mais cedo?

Ao menos já estava no meio do caminho para sair daquele corredor nem um pouco seguro. Acelerei um pouco mais meu caminhar quando senti mais gotas pingarem na minha pele, até que senti alguma coisa prender minha mão. Um grito saiu de meus lábios antes mesmo de eu ouvir alguma palavra.

"Ei princesa, porque tão assustada?"

Definitivamente não conhecia aquela voz rouca, e definitivamente, ele me puxando para tão perto não era nem um pouco bom.

Meu celular, precisava tentar pegar meu celular, qualquer coisa! Quando tentei gritar outra vez, uma mão que cheirava a cigarro e bebida tapou minha boca, e o homem me empurrou contra uma das paredes.

"Você não deveria ter gritado." Ele disse numa voz rouca, e senti meu estômago revirar, queimando com o desespero que começava a tomar conta de mim.

Tentei me mexer, ele era muito forte para eu empurrá-lo e tentar correr até a rua mais clara. A chuva começou a aumentar e as gotas que pingavam em meu rosto começaram a se misturar com as lágrimas que agora rolavam. A sensação de impotência que sentia só aumentou quando senti uma mão passando pelo meu corpo. Por favor, tudo menos isso. Por que ele não tirava logo a mão da minha boca?

"Mmmmmm!" Era inútil tentar gritar agora. A chuva caía tão forte que o barulho feito anulava qualquer um meu que poderia ser escutado. Fechei os olhos quando senti a mão tentando tirar meu casaco, e me preparei para o pior quando ela repentinamente parou.

Mas definitivamente não estava preparada para o grito que seguiu.

Por um instante, podia jurar ter ouvido um rosnado. De repente, não tinha nada mais me forçando contra a parede, e minhas pernas trêmulas não aguentaram meu peso de volta, me fazendo cair de joelhos no chão molhado. Quando voltei a abrir meus olhos, o homem que antes me prendia estava sento empurrado contra os tijolos, uma de suas mãos contorcida de um jeito anormal. Ele ainda não tinha parado de gritar e o cheiro de sangue que surgia no ar era enjoativo.

"Se algum dia você chegar perto dela outra vez, eu acabo de quebrar o resto do seu corpo." A ameaça vinha do rapaz que surgira do nada. "Corre, agora!" Em segundos, eu mal via meu agressor.

Vi meu violão ser levantado do chão e logo depois eu era forçada para cima por um par de braços fortes. Quando enfim olhei para seu rosto, reconheci aquelas feições no mesmo instante.

Meu salvador.

"Você está bem?" Fiz automaticamente que sim, ainda absorta em seus olhos negros, tão escuros quanto o céu naquele momento. Seus olhos eram castanhos escuros, então? Eram lindos, ainda mais com aquela pele tão branca. "Segure no meu pescoço agora. Tente segurar com força." A voz era séria, e envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços imediatamente.

De repente, estávamos andando em direção à rua movimentada, parando em frente a um Volvo preto, tão escuro quanto aqueles olhos. Ele abriu a porta, me colocando no banco de passageiro, e jogou meu violão no banco de trás antes de dar a volta e sentar-se no lugar do motorista, fechando ruidosamente a porta.

O vi agarrar o volante como se isso o estivesse impedindo de fazer alguma coisa. Antes que me desse conta, uma de minhas mãos tocou seu braço, coberto pelo casaco molhado, e seus olhos se voltaram para mim novamente, olhando os meus castanhos intensamente.

Estava hipnotizada por aqueles olhos.

"Meu Deus, você está tremendo.", ele falou, parecendo preocupado, e começou a tirar seu casaco no mesmo segundo.

"Não-" Mas ele nem ao menos me deixou começar a falar, antes mesmo de eu começar, o agasalho grosso, grande demais, já era posto por cima do meu.

"Pronto." As mãos ajeitaram com habilidade o casaco ao meu redor, dobrando as mangas e fechando o zíper da frente. "Vai começar a esquentar em pouco tempo."

Assenti com a cabeça, só então quebrando o contato visual. Ele continuava me observando, mas de algum jeito minha mente começou a vagar pelo que poderia ter acontecido comigo minutos atrás. Estava quente, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar de tremer – só percebi que as lágrimas haviam voltado quando senti um toque gelado no rosto.

"Fale comigo." Mas não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra, por mais que abrisse a boca. Parecia que todos os meus músculos estavam doloridos, o pulsar da minha cabeça começava a ficar rapidamente insuportável.

Queria agradecê-lo por ter me salvado de uma situação que poderia muito bem ter acabado com minha vida, mas meus pensamentos estavam confusos demais. Só registrei que tinha aberto a porta quando minha cabeça se encontrava entre minhas pernas e eu vomitava um líquido amarelo escuro. Bile.

Algo me puxava de volta para o carro, após se certificar de que não havia mais nada para eu vomitar. Fechei os olhos – mais por cansaço do que por vergonha de passar tão mal na frente daquele desconhecido tão conhecido – e senti que ele prendia em mim o cinto de segurança.

"Você vai ficar bem, Bella. Não precisa ter medo, eu estou aqui com você. Não precisa ter medo nunca ao meu lado, meu amor." Será que eu estava realmente escutando aquilo, ou já entrava no mundo dos sonhos?

A última coisa da qual lembro é do carro dar a partida. Segundos depois, tudo era preto.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Alice_

Tinha finalizado a ligação há alguns minutos atrás, enquanto o céu ainda estava claro. Como o tempo conseguia se fechar tão rápido nessa cidade? Ah, meu carro estava tão longe, impossível chegar até ele antes da chuva começar a ficar mais forte...

Droga.

Comecei a correr para uma pequena lanchonete, na esquina da rua em que antes eu fazia compras, amaldiçoando o clima de Manchester. Por que não nevava de uma vez? Já estávamos no fim de novembro mesmo, onde estava a porcaria da minha neve?

Escolhi uma mesa para sentar-me longe do balcão, colocando todas aquelas sacolas na cadeira ao meu lado. Um raio cortou o céu, fazendo eu me encolher mais no meu lugar. Precisava chover assim tão forte, justo hoje?

"Está ocupado?" Uma voz masculina me tirou de meus pensamentos inconformados, puxando a cadeira a minha frente e se sentando. Ótimo, agora ainda teria que lidar com um homem querendo flertar comigo. Bem minha sorte de sábado, o que mais poderia dar errado?

"Agora que você já sentou, mesmo." Bufei, nem mesmo o olhando antes de chamar a garçonete para pedir um café. Um café, bem quente, tudo que eu precisava para tirar minha cabeça dessa tempestade enorme que ocorria do lado de fora.

Minha cafeína não demorou a chegar, mas quando inalei aquele aroma perfeito, não foi apenas o cheiro de café que passou por minhas narinas, mas também um agradavelmente doce. De onde vinha aquele outro aroma, tão agradável?

Somente após o primeiro gole de minha bebida meus olhos fizeram contato com o estranho. Melhor, com a parte de um dos antebraços que estava exposta em cima da mesa. Eu sabia que era rude encarar, mas fixei inconscientemente o olhar ali, examinando a pele tão branca, e tão cheia de cicatrizes em forma de meia lua.

O que poderia ter causado aquilo? Cicatrizes em meia lua... mordidas?

Foi quando ofeguei que o estranho percebeu as marcas a mostra, puxando de volta a manga molhada do casaco para cobri-las.

"Desculpe." Ele parecia desconfortável agora, uma mão por cima do que antes estava exposto. Ali, uma marca ainda era vista entre o polegar e o indicador. "Às vezes, me esqueço delas. Talvez seja melhor-" O homem começou a se levantar, vi isso quando suas mãos se apoiaram na mesa, e só então percebi que ainda encarava as cicatrizes, um pouco assustada.

Quero dizer, eram um pouco arrepiantes, o que além de mordidas poderiam causar aquilo?

E eu não deveria ligar para o fato de ter o feito ficar desconfortável ali – estava irritada, cansada, apavorada com o temporal que caía lá fora, e um estranho se senta bem na minha frente sem nem esperar um "sim" como resposta! Não que fosse dizer não, mas ainda assim...

No entanto, me lembrei da cicatriz que tinha no meu ombro, que me incomodava tanto na época de verão, e que todos ficavam encarando quando íamos à praia. Me sentia péssima, odiava aquilo, e tinha acabado de repetir o que tanto detestava que fizessem comigo.

"Espera!" Me debrucei na mesa para conseguir alcançar seu braço a tempo de pará-lo de ir embora. Ele virou-se de volta, e foi quando meus olhos enfim foram para seu rosto.

Ele era lindo. Não, talvez lindo fosse pouco, talvez fosse melhor dizer... _perfeito_. Com um rosto daqueles, ele podia ter quantas cicatrizes seu corpo comportasse, isso não o impediria de conseguir a mulher que quisesse naquele recinto. Me sentia extremamente insignificante e estúpida naquele momento, tratando tão mal uma pessoa tão...

Percebi que estava perdida nos meus pensamentos, meus olhos fixados rudemente nele outra vez, quando o estranho voltou a sentar-se. Voltei para minha cadeira, sentindo minhas bochechas pegarem fogo.

"Elas deixam a maioria das pessoas um pouco incomodadas.", ele disse, e só agora consegui escutar realmente sua voz. Tão afinada. "Sempre as escondo bem, para tentar evitar constrangimentos, ou-"

"Perguntas?" Ele fez que sim, e antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, já havia tirado um dos braços de meu casaco. Subitamente, me sentia totalmente à vontade com o homem a minha frente, e imaginei que tivesse a ver com o fato de dividirmos o mesmo incômodo. "Acidente de moto, quando eu tinha quatorze anos.", disse, mostrando a parte da frente de meu ombro direito, quase totalmente coberta por uma pele mais grossa, avermelhada. "Odeio essa cicatriz."

"Ela é bem mais suave do que as minhas." O rapaz disse, um meio sorriso nos lábios, e não consegui contestá-lo quando ele arregaçou suas duas mangas, mostrando dois antebraços – fortes – cobertos de cicatrizes. "Jasper." Ele estendeu uma mão para mim, e eu logo retribuí o gesto.

"Alice." Mas me surpreendi quando o aperto passou para um gesto tão antigo, ele levando minha mão até seus lábios. Quando senti o beijo no dorso da mão – lábios frios! – mal consegui conter um arrepio.

"É um prazer, Alice." Ele devolveu minha mão a mesa, e eu aproveitei para tomar mais um gole de café. Sentia-me tão calma, tão protegida, a tempestade do lado de fora nem mesmo parecia me incomodar mais.

"Você é daqui de Manchester?" Era quase estranho como eu havia relaxado completamente na frente deste estranho – de Jasper. E como esperava obter um sim com aquela pergunta.

"Agora sou," Não consegui não sorrir, e o homem mesmo me deu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego – aquele loiro era tão lindo, que eu parecia falar com uma capa de revista. "Há exatamente um dia, três horas e quarenta e sete minutos." Ele terminou de responder após olhar em seu relógio de pulso. "Talvez você possa me mostrar os arredores qualquer dia."

E a conversa começou a fluir, e eu, a me perder no tempo. Os minutos passavam, e logo me achei contando ao quase estranho sobre como também era nova naquela cidade, e como estava sendo a experiência de ter a responsabilidade de uma casa.

"Podemos descobrir essa cidade juntos, então." Ele era irritantemente encantador. Quando havia sido a última vez mesmo, que algum homem me despertara algum interesse?

De repente, algo vibrando chamou minha atenção. Estava tão absorta no homem ali sentado que nem ao menos o notara colocando seu celular sobre a mesa. Jasper deu um meio sorriso após olhar o visor do blackberry, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava.

"Companhia adorável, mas os negócios me chamam." Ele explicou, desdobrando mais uma vez suas mangas, colocando o celular em um dos bolsos de seu casaco. "Nos veremos mais vezes, Alice, tenha certeza disso." Mais um beijo na palma de minha mão, e o homem rumou para a porta.

Nos veremos mais vezes?

Sério? Só isso?

E eu observei Jasper sair do café, sem conseguir lhe responder nada. A calma fora embora com ele, e voltei a me encolher no próximo som de trovão.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Isabella_

"_Ei, você aí!" Estava escuro, mas conseguia ver que era um moreno que gritava._

"_É, pegamos um atalhozinho." A voz vinha de trás de mim._

"_Fique longe de mim." Tentei fazer minha voz soar pelo menos um pouco ameaçadora, mas minha garganta estava seca, e ela acabou falhando no final. Droga._

"_Não fique assim, docinho." Risos. Estava cercada. Não! Não..._

"_Entre no carro."_

* * *

Quando acordei, meu coração estava acelerado, minha respiração ofegante. Aquele sonho fora tão real! Aqueles homens, aquela rua escura, não era a mesma em que estava naquela manhã, voltando para casa, mas tinha certeza de que já pisara ali.

Mas no instante em que meus olhos se abriram, esqueci por completo do sonho – sonho não, pesadelo. Aquele não era o teto do meu quarto – alto demais, claro demais, sem nenhuma estrela desenhada – nem de nenhum dos poucos quartos que eu conhecia. O que havia acontecido mesmo?

Sentei na cama – tão confortável – e olhei ao meu redor. Quem quer que tenha decorado aquele lugar sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, aquele quarto era simplesmente lindo. Numa parede, tudo que conseguia ver eram prateleiras e prateleiras repletas de CD's, acompanhadas por um aparelho de som sofisticado. A curiosidade me fazia ir para lá, até meus olhos verem o que tinha perto da enorme janela em frente à cama.

Um piano de cauda, marrom escuro, impecável. Tão parecido com o que mamãe tocava, que vendemos há tantos anos atrás. Quando vi, já estava sentada no banco, me atrevendo a tocar uma das teclas do instrumento. Quase saltei quando o som saiu, alto demais, graças à acústica do quarto. Me atrevi por mais algumas teclas, até uma voz melódica acabar com minhas tentativas.

"Você toca piano?" Senti meu rosto queimar por ser pega de surpresa, no quarto de alguém, ainda mexendo no que não era meu. Mas quando me virei para a voz, seu dono tinha um sorriso nos lábios, e andava lentamente em minha direção.

O garoto do café. O filho do médico. O rapaz que havia me salvado.

Ele estava diferente, mas só quando dividiu o banco do piano comigo – grande o suficiente para duas pessoas – foi que percebi a diferença dos dias em que o via na cafeteria, e agora. Não estava mais tão magro. Realmente, ele era mais definido do que aparentava debaixo de todos aqueles casacos. Só quando olhei em seus olhos – de um amarelo tão escuro, eles não eram negros horas antes? – foi que lembrei que tinha de responder.

"Quase nada. Sou boa só no violão.", admiti, retirando a mão de perto das teclas. "Você é o garoto da Starbucks."

"Não sabia que havia me visto lá." Ele virou seu rosto para mim – estava sentado tão perto – no mesmo instante em que colocou um celular em uma de minhas mãos. "Desculpe, mas eu atendi seu celular. Tinha alguém querendo muito falar com você, espero que não se incomode-"

"Ah, Alice!" Pensei em discar seu número no mesmo segundo, mas não precisei me dar ao trabalho – seu toque personalizado encheu o quarto no mesmo instante em que considerei ligar. "Al?"

"_Nunca mais me preocupe desse jeito mocinha!"_ Ela não estava contente. Oh droga. _"Estou indo para onde você está, chego em menos de vinte minutos."_ Ela não esperou uma resposta antes de desligar.

Suspirei. Só esperava que ela não tivesse sido assim grossa com o rapaz que havia praticamente salvado minha vida – ou ao menos uma boa parte dela.

"Obrigada.", disse, colocando o celular de volta num dos bolsos. "De verdade, por tudo. Não sei nem como te agradecer, se você não tivesse aparecido-"

"Não precisa me agradecer, Bella." Eu tinha lhe falado meu nome? "Sua irmã me disse seu nome. Desculpe, você prefere Isabella?"

"Pode ser Bella.", disse, ficando um pouco tímida outra vez, percebendo a proximidade de nossos rostos. Ele sendo mais alto tinha que olhar para baixo, mesmo sentado, eu teria apenas que me esticar um pouco, me levantar-

"Meu nome é Edward." Ah, no que eu estava pensando?

"Prazer, Edward." Virei meu rosto de volta para o piano, meu coração batendo rápido, minhas bochechas mais uma vez vermelhas. "Mas realmente, se houver algo que eu possa fazer-"

"Toque uma música para mim.", ele disse, uma de suas mãos roçando de leve na minha. Tão gelada! Tive que suprimir a vontade de pegá-la entre as minhas até que conseguisse esquentá-la. "Um dia. Adoraria ouvir você tocar e cantar."

Vi-o sorrir outra vez, e me perguntei como alguém conseguia ser tão lindo. Pela primeira vez, reparei que estava nervosa ao seu lado, não sabendo bem o que falar, ou fazer. Sentindo vergonha até mesmo de mexer as mãos. Como alguém tão perfeito poderia ficar contente em me ouvir tocar uma música? Deveria estar falando por educação.

Me senti ainda mais insignificante quando uma música complexa começou a ser tocada, sem nenhuma partitura aberta. Ele a tocava perfeitamente, conhecendo de cor cada nota – como eu algum dia poderia me comparar a aquilo?

"No que você está pensando?" Ele me pegou de surpresa com a pergunta repentina, parando com a música no mesmo instante. "Estou te deixando desconfortável? Quer ficar sozinha até sua irmã chegar? Quer que eu pare de tocar? Está com fome?"

Outra vez nossos rostos estavam tão perto, uma de suas mãos quase acariciando a minha. Não, deveria estar imaginando aquilo.

"Alice vai me obrigar a comer, então..." Respirei fundo, quase fechando meus olhos com o que só agora percebia. Ele cheirava tão doce. Era um cheiro tão... tão familiar. "Você toca tão bem, vai se decepcionar quando me vir tocando. Eu nunca-"

"Nunca me decepcionaria. Você deve ser maravilhosa." Ri, um pouco sem graça com o comentário.

Ele pareceu abrir a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse produzir algum som, a porta do quarto foi ruidosamente aberta, mostrando uma Alice não muito calma.

Edward a olhou quase assustado – o que eu assumi que foi pelo aparecimento repentino – e eu me levantei rápido do banco, indo até minha irmã. Mas Alice passou reto por mim, e surpreendeu mais uma vez meu salvador, o abraçando forte – ele sentado quase ultrapassando seu um metro e cinquenta e cinco.

"Muito, muito obrigada!" Quando ela finalmente o largou, Edward a olhava com uma expressão quase cômica – eu mesma tive que controlar uma risada. Alice era tão espontânea, as pessoas que não estavam acostumadas sempre reagiam daquela maneira: a olhando como se ela tivesse algum problema. "Só você mesmo!" Era minha vez de ganhar um abraço, enquanto era repreendida. "Como você consegue se meter em tantos problemas, hein? Como?"

"Al-"

"Eu já não cansei de te dizer? O que eu faço quando você acabar se machucando de verdade? O que-"

"Al!" Eu a segurei pelos ombros, apontando com a cabeça para o rapaz que ainda permanecia sentado no piano. "Vai descendo, conversamos no carro, tá?" A vi hesitar por um momento, me olhando desconfiada. "Lá em baixo, Al."

Só voltei a me virar para o garoto quando ouvi minha irmã descer o primeiro lance de escadas.

"Minha irmã é um pouco-"

"Sincera?" Edward se levantava e pegava meu violão, encostado ao lado da cama, antes de voltar para meu lado. Só agora, de pé, que conseguia ver o quão mais alto ele realmente era. Será que parava no um metro e noventa?

"É, sincera. Talvez espontânea seja uma palavra melhor." Mais uma vez, nervosa. Aquele olhar penetrante me deixava nervosa, com certeza. Ou ele mesmo, por completo – ele todo tinha um ar intimidador. "Er..."

"Quando você vai tocar para mim?" Ele me entregou meu instrumento no mesmo instante em que ouvi meu nome sendo chamado no andar de baixo.

"Talvez seja melhor você pegar meu telefone antes que a minha vontade de matar minha irmã aumente a ponto de provocar um desastre." Olhei em direção a porta aberta, antes de achar minha bolsa em cima da cama. Tirei de dentro dela um papel e uma caneta, anotando meu número, lhe entregando logo após. "Sei que minha caligrafia é um pouco infantil, mas não ria!" O repreendi ao ver o canto de seus lábios se puxarem para cima.

"Desculpe." Ele chegou mais perto. "Sua letra é uma graça. Não era minha intenção rir."

"Isabella!" Ah, Alice.

"Melhor você ir." Edward disse, me acompanhando até a porta. Dei mais um sorriso – tímido – antes de pisar no primeiro degrau. "Bella?" Meu olhar voltou para ele no mesmo instante. "Eu vou ligar."

Meu sorriso só aumentou.


	10. Professor Halle

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist****10**

_Frou Frou__– Must be dreaming  
Youtube:_ watch?v=uryUCVhjtr4

_Maria Mena__– I'm in love again  
Youtube:_ watch?v=HzjMsqmLo5k

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 09  
Professor Halle_

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Jasper_

Andava pelos corredores com as mangas abaixadas, camisa impecável, sem nenhum amassado. Já estava um pouco acostumado com aquela vida, que deixava meus hábitos alimentares vegetarianos muito mais fáceis de serem seguidos.

Havia começado aquilo por ela, e somente ela. Era o que Alice ia querer, e era como iria ser. De algum lugar, acreditava que ela estaria me vigiando, e tudo que queria era fazê-la se orgulhar do que deixara para traz.

Desde aquele dia – desde minha maior perda – nunca mais cometi um deslize sequer. Como poderia, acreditar que meu único amor me observava de cima era a única coisa que me restava, e a última coisa que queria fazer era decepcioná-la. Após alguns anos de prática – de convivência, sozinho, no meio de tantos humanos na universidade – me sentia pronto para começar com as aulas.

Eram sempre escolas novas, nunca durante muito tempo, com sucessivos nomes diferentes. Agora, nunca imaginei que em algum dia, seria o professor de quem eu tinha certeza ser minha alma gêmea.

Alice.

Vê-la naquele sábado tinha sido tão fácil – muito mais fácil do que algum dia poderia imaginar – e tão difícil ao mesmo tempo. Ao mesmo tempo em que era muito fácil ficar ali, apenas sentado ao seu lado, minha sede perfeitamente controlada, era tão difícil sentir suas emoções em relação a minha pessoa. Não era mais o amor que eu tanto precisava que emanava, mas o receio ao ver minhas cicatrizes – sendo que antes ela conhecia cada uma delas –, o desespero a cada trovão – sendo que minha Alice nunca tinha medo de tempestades. Era tão diferente, tão estranho.

No entanto, a vendo ao passar, fechando seu armário, ela era minha Alice outra vez, por mais estranho que pareça. Apesar do cabelo pouco mais comprido, dos olhos castanhos e do cheiro mais humano, a garota ao meu lado ainda era minha bonequinha, arrumada com as roupas certas, unhas perfeitas, maquiagem impecável. Ela era mais linda do que me lembrava.

Entrei na sala dos professores, guardando minha pasta em um armário com meu nome quando uma voz chamou minha atenção.

"Ei Al, você ouviu o que andam falando do professor Smith?" Ouvia a voz do lado de fora tentando controlar meu espanto. Diferente da voz de Alice – não esperava diferente, agora que a encontrávamos humana – a voz de Bella continuava exatamente igual.

"Que parece que ele precisou viajar para resolver alguns problemas familiares, e agora vai ser substituído por um professor que acabou de sair da Universidade?"

"Ouvi dizer que o substituto é lindo! Isso não te interessa?" A voz foi ficando mais baixa, à medida que as meninas andavam. Quando voltei a sair da sala, as via no final do corredor, cada uma começando a rumar para um canto diferente.

"Não. E que ótimo, um professor de história recém-formado que não deve saber ensinar, minhas notas não poderiam ficar piores mesmo." Pude vê-la revirar os olhos, entrando na sala contrária da sua agora irmã.

Então eu não sabia ensinar, pra ela?

Olhei na agenda qual o primeiro horário do dia. 3B, a sala em que ela acabara de entrar. Segundos depois o sinal tocou, fazendo os últimos alunos entrarem em suas salas, e eu me dirigi até o local de minha primeira aula.

Entrei na sala e no mesmo instante todos pareceram acalmar um pouco os ânimos – para mim talvez fosse fácil demais ser um professor. A única coisa que ainda era difícil controlar era a reação da parte feminina da sala, a qual eu já ouvia prender a respiração quando coloquei meu material sobre a mesa.

Meus olhos foram imediatamente para aquele ponto pequenino, sentado longe demais pela sua altura. Como ela conseguia enxergar agora lá de trás? Logo após meu pensamento a vi tirar um óculos de armação verde clara de uma caixa e não consegui evitar um sorriso. Sim, ela conseguia ficar linda de qualquer jeito.

"Olá classe," comecei, tentando focar minha atenção em todos na minha frente e não somente na garota sentada na penúltima fileira. "Meu nome é Jasper Withlock Halle, professor Halle se assim preferirem, e vou substituir até o fim do ano letivo o professor Smith, que teve que se ausentar por motivos pessoais."

Tentei voltar os olhos para toda a classe, mas naquele dia não estava sendo nada agradável ver os meninos revirarem os olhos e as meninas corarem feito tomates. Estava nervoso. Não podia ficar nervoso. Minha classe se transformaria logo num caos se continuasse assim.

Me esforcei para ficar calmo e tirar minha fada da cabeça, decidindo que o melhor a fazer era começar logo com a aula.

"Certo. Vamos começar abrindo os livros na página duzentos e dois." Ignorei os lamentos, e peguei a caneta para começar a escrever na lousa. Ao menos aquilo me distrairia.

A aula passou tortuosamente devagar – tanto para mim, quanto com certeza para os alunos. Após minutos de explicações que não pareciam estar levando a lugar nenhum, desisti da aula sobre Guerra Civil e passei alguns exercícios como lição de casa, o sinal batendo logo após eu acabar de escrever o último na lousa.

Sentei na cadeira – praticamente me joguei nela –, vampiros podiam ficar exaustos? Me sentia acabado, talvez tentar me aproximar dela como professor não tivesse sido uma de minha melhores ideias até hoje.

Mas quando que iria pensar que não seria perfeito conseguir vê-la numa base diária?

Estava pronto para pegar o material de cima da mesa e rumar de volta à sala dos professores quando uma mochila foi praticamente arremessada sobre meus cadernos e livros. E eu, perdido em meus pensamentos, achando que a sala estivesse vazia.

"Sim?" Não precisei olhar para cima para saber quem era – aquele cheiro, tão diferente e único a denunciou na mesma hora.

"Alice Thompson." Uma voz irritada falou. Seu humor não estava nem um pouco diferente. Olhei para minha pequena, parada na frente da mesa, mas um sorriso não saiu – ela estava irritada, eu estava nervoso, e essas duas emoções se misturando não dariam em boa coisa.

"Sim, Alice?"

"Qual é o seu problema?" Hum? "Eu fiquei praticamente a maldita aula inteira com a mão levantada, e você nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de olhar pra mim!" Muito, muito irritada. E eu simplesmente não conseguia ficar calmo naquele momento.

"Bem, me desculpa, mas será que você poderia se acalmar pelo menos um pouco?" A voz saiu bem mais alta do que o intencional, e segundos depois consegui sentir o quanto ela estava intimidada com minha presença – eu estando de pé não ajudava em nada aquela situação.

"Não, não posso! Eu fiquei esperando a aula inteira, a _droga da aula toda_, sendo que todas as meninas dessa estúpida fileira da frente conseguiram fazer todas as perguntas!" Tão pequena, tão irritante. Como ela conseguia?

"Talvez se você acreditasse um pouco mais no potencial de recém-formados-"

"O que? Agora você ainda escuta conversas escondido atrás de algum corredor?"

"Eu nem mesmo precisei tentar escutar, com essa sua voz histérica ecoando por ele!"

Precisava me acalmar, precisava _agora_. Sentei de volta na cadeira, apertando meu nariz com os dedos, não querendo nada além de gritar naquele instante com toda a frustração que ela me fazia sentir.

Irritação. Raiva. Medo. Impaciência.

Decepção?

"Sério que sua mãe não soube lhe dar um pouco mais de calma e educação?"

E no mesmo segundo, sabia que tinha falado a coisa errada. Alice estava triste – uma coisa que eu podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes acontecera com minha antiga Alice. Era uma tristeza tão aguda, tão forte, que chegava a ser angustiante. Como tudo se arruinou tão rápido?

"Ela me deu tudo isso. Só esqueceu de me ensinar que alguém flertando comigo num sábado podia se tornar um total babaca na segunda!"

E passados mais alguns segundos, a porta bateu, forte.

Definitivamente, ser professor _dela_ não tinha sido a melhor das ideias.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Isabella_

"Al-"

"_Completamente irritante! Lembra do rapaz que eu comentei no sábado?__**O rapaz não existe**__!"_

Suspirei, passando pelas prateleiras de macarrão. Alice irritada era uma Alice perigosa para meus ouvidos e minha sanidade. Nos últimos minutos, ela reclamava do novo professor – o que a população feminina inteira do colégio tinha taxado de professor mais desejável de toda a história – e dissertava o quão babaca ele deveria ser, por ignorá-la durante uma aula inteira.

"_Afinal, eu sou baixa, mas eu não sou__**tão baixa**__! Ele deveria ter visto meu braço erguido, já estava quase morrendo com ele para cima!"_

"Al, você mesma disse que ele praticamente flertou com você no sábado, e então saiu sem ao menos pegar seu telefone." Mais um suspiro, e mais uma lata de atum para dentro do carrinho. "Ok, isso pode não fazer dele um-"

"_Cretino? Completo idiota?"_ Ouvi uma voz chamar o nome de minha irmã. Fim do intervalo das cinco e meia, graças a Deus. _"Nos falamos quando eu chegar em casa."_

"Claro." Desliguei quase aliviada, mas antes de se guardado, o celular fez questão de tocar novamente. "Sim?" Atendia quase incomodada pelo fato de mais uma ligação atrapalhar minhas compras.

"_Bella?"_ Era a voz de um homem, e tive que me conter para não responder nada grosseiro. Claro que era eu, para que número ele ligara afinal?_"Você disse que eu poderia ligar quando estivesse na cidade outra vez."_

"Jamie!" Tentei parecer empolgada enquanto selecionava os tomates. "O que faz por aqui em plena segunda feira?"

"_Na verdade, estou um pouco adiantado."_ Ouvi-o dar uma risada. _"Na sexta vou passar em Manchester pela manhã e devo ficar a trabalho até a tarde, e comentaram comigo que não muito longe de sua casa estavam montando um parque, com jogos, roda gigante e algodão doce. Então eu pensei, se Bella não tiver nada planejado na sexta a noite, quem sabe eu poderia enfim lhe pagar aquele sorvete. Apesar do frio!"_ Dessa vez o acompanhei no riso.

"Parece uma ótima ideia.",disse, jogando mais um saco no carrinho, tentando lembrar se havia pegado todo o necessário. "Vou levar Alice comigo, tudo bem?" Ele pareceu hesitar antes de concordar, mas logo me respondeu que não havia problema algum.

Enfim desliguei o celular, me contendo para não coloca-lo no silencioso, e comecei a seguir rumo até a fila, que para minha infelicidade, não era pequena. Tentando mais uma vez ver se tudo que precisava estava dentro do carrinho de compras, acabei desviando minha atenção do que se passava na minha frente, até bater forte no que um segundo depois eu vi ser outro carrinho. Mas que droga.

"Ah, sinto muito-"

"Minha culpa, totalmente. Nem olhava pra frente, então não se preocupe." Sorri, e senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. Edward. O que acontecia que eu acabava sempre nervosa ao lado dele? E como que ele conseguia me olhar com tanta intensidade? "Precisa de ajuda?"

"Na verdade, já estava indo para a fila.",disse, posicionando meu carrinho atrás de uma senhora de idade, enquanto passava olhando para o dele, onde havia apenas uma água sanitária e um pote de sorvete.

Häagen-Dazs de baunilha com cookies, meu favorito.

"_E o que vamos ter para o jantar hoje, senhora Masen?" Aquele homem maravilhoso perguntava, enquanto seus braços agarravam minha cintura._

"_Sorvete de baunilha." Disse sem hesitar, me virando de frente para ele com uma colher de madeira cheia de sorvete._

"_Parece delicioso." Ele disse, afundando a cabeça no meu pescoço e inalando profundamente. "Um pouco doce demais, para o jantar." Quando se afastou, seus olhos praticamente queimavam._

_Não consegui evitar o rubor nas minhas bochechas. Quando voltei a olhá-lo, vi o sorriso torto que me deixava sem foco._

"_Na verdade o jantar é frango com batatas, que Charlie tanto me encheu para fazer. O sorvete é para a sobremesa."_

_Ele me encostou a bancada da cozinha, tirando a colher de minha mão._

"_Como eu disse," Senti um dedo contornar meus lábios, espalhando um pouco de sorvete. "Parece delicioso."_

_E então ele me beijou._

"E então, quando vai cantar pra mim?" Uma mão no meu ombro me tirou de meus pensamentos.

O que foi _isso_? Não, preciso de foco, o que ele tinha me perguntado mesmo?

"Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Você está bem?" Aqueles olhos... Eram tão iguais aos olhos do rapaz. Era só o que me faltava, eu começar a agora sonhar acordada.

Sim, quando eu iria cantar para ele!

"Estou. E eu posso cantar quando você quiser." Sorri. A mão dele continuava a descansar sob meu ombro, fazendo um leve peso. Seus olhos me olhavam de um jeito tão diferente, tão... Certo. Era tão...

"Essa sexta?"

"O que?" Foco, Bella, foco.

"Perguntei se pode ser essa sexta." Por que eu nunca tinha nada para fazer, e quando tinha, tudo acabava caindo no mesmo dia?

"Vou estar um pouco ocupada na sexta." Edward deu os ombros parecendo um pouco desapontado, com um fraco sorriso nos lábios, o que me fez querer mudar de resposta na mesma hora.

Imaginava que seria melhor levar apenas Alice para o parque, ou seja lá para onde James estava nos convidando – mas convidá-lo, tenho que confessar, era tão incrivelmente tentador.

"Marcamos outro dia. Não vou esquecer." E ele me deu um sorriso que praticamente me deixou tonta – senti minhas pernas ficarem da consistência da gelatina no mesmo segundo, e agradeci por ter o carrinho ao lado para me apoiar. Aquele estava se tornando meu sorriso torto favorito. "Quero muito ouvir você cantar, sua voz deve ser linda."

"Próximo!" A atendente do caixa chamou, e vi que já era minha vez.

"Bem-"

"Eu te ligo." Mais um sorriso. Ele não via o efeito que aqueles sorrisos tinham em mim? Ouvi um pigarro, e empurrei sem vontade o carrinho para frente, me afastando.

"Vou ficar esperando." As palavras saíram antes que eu pudesse controlá-las.

E no instante seguinte ele se virou, ainda com aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego, enquanto eu me dirigia bem vermelha para o caixa.


	11. Meu pequeno vampiro

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist****11**

_James Blunt__– Same Mistake  
Youtube:_ watch?v=Yf4xgf3gL4w

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 10  
Meu pequeno vampiro_

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Edward_

A ideia de segui-las não tinha sido exatamente minha, mas não objetei em nenhum minuto quando Jasper disse para entrarmos no parque.

Passávamos em frente à casa de Isabella e Alice – no caminho de volta para nossa outra vez casa – quando as vimos entrando no carro de um desconhecido. Na verdade, um estranho nem tão desconhecido assim – o homem loiro, mais velho, tinha semelhança perturbadora com um vampiro que nos obrigara a despedaçá-lo no passado.

"Se você quiser ter alguma chance com ela, talvez seja melhor mudar sua estratégia.", comentei enquanto estacionava o carro.

Jasper havia voltado para casa no sábado, minutos depois de Isabella sair. Ele havia confirmado, por total acidente, que Esme não mentira para trazer todos de volta a casa, e estava completamente extasiado – ficar perto dele sem ser contagiado pelo sentimento era um desafio dos grandes. Mas não foi isso o mais estranho para mim.

O mais estranho foi estar ali, frente a ele, frente a quem me disse com todas as letras que eu era o único culpado daquela história, e ele falar comigo como se os últimos vinte anos não houvessem existido. Éramos dois irmãos outra vez, dois irmãos ainda completamente apaixonados, com alguma esperança em conseguir nossas antigas vidas de volta.

E por mais que isso fosse errado, nós desejávamos nossas duas agora humanas. As queríamos conosco, para sempre. Daríamos um jeito, de alguma maneira. Não era uma réplica de James que acabaria com isso – pelo menos para mim.

"Se você continuar com toda essa empolgação, misturada com nervosismo e essa pontada de ciúmes," bufei, enquanto pagava por nossas entradas. "Eu te mato, Jasper."

"Talvez você queira matar outra pessoa quando olhar para frente." Olhei. Realmente queria matar outra pessoa. "Ok, talvez isso não dê muito certo."

"Se você conseguisse se controlar o suficiente ao redor dela, ao invés de ficar essa pilha, poderia dar." Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando fazer com que aquilo tivesse algum efeito calmante. Não deu tão certo quanto eu imaginava.

Voltei a olhar para frente, puxando Jasper enquanto me aproximava mais da cena. Não estava feliz com aquilo – nem um pouco – mas sabia que não poderia fazer nada para impedir o que acontecia. Ao menos não agora. Tentava me conformar que minha Bella tinha amigos, e que esses supostos amigos podiam ficar assim próximos. Com uma mão em sua cintura.

Eu era um amigo, então, eu também podia ficar com meu braço envolto em sua cintura.

_Quem está com ciúmes aqui, mesmo?_

"Fique quieto."

Nos aproximamos o suficiente apenas para ouvi-los com clareza, fingindo interesse em uma das tantas barracas de jogos. Os olhares iam para as duas de quando em quando, e Jasper parecia mais aliviado ao ver a baixinha da família desgostosa com o homem que as acompanhava.

_Seria tão melhor só nós duas aqui. Nunca gostei desse loiro chato. O que ele está fazendo com a mão na__**minha**__irmã?_

Bella continuava igual – completamente silenciosa.

"Eu nunca vou acertar a argola, Jamie!" Jamie? James? Ele ainda tinha o mesmo nome estúpido?

_Edward, solte esse poste que você está segurando__**agora**__._

"James, Jasper! Elas têm o mesmo nome, ele tem o mesmo nome... Isso é doentio!" Segurei a base do nariz, frustrado com toda aquela situação.

Como ela mesma disse: cinco argolas, as cinco desperdiçadas. Das cinco do rapaz, apenas duas. Alice nem mesmo tentou.

"Fracassado." Murmurei, me virando para frente da barraca onde havíamos parado. Jasper me olhava como se estivesse se divertindo com a situação, e realmente, agora, mata-lo não era uma tão má ideia. Ele não podia ficar calmo, ou ao menos tentar me fazer ficar calmo? Que droga! Por que aquilo estava mexendo tanto comigo?

_Ok, ok, já parei. Amigo._

"Eu queria um bichinho." Bella. Vindo em nossa direção.

_Fique calmo agora._

"Acho que eu deveria dizer isso para você."

"Edward?" Senti quase um alívio quando ela me reconheceu – pude largar todos os planos que fazia sem parar na minha mente para conseguir chamar sua atenção. "Ah, se eu soubesse que você vinha aqui hoje, poderíamos ter combinado de virmos juntos na segunda!" Sorri e vi respectivamente um par de olhos castanhos brilhando, e um par de azuis não muito felizes.

Não esperava que ela viesse me abraçar – uma surpresa agradável. Bella sempre me surpreendia. Minha Bella.

"Então é você a menina que caiu na graça do meu pai?", Jasper se fez presente, conseguindo simultaneamente um olhar curioso de Isabella e um pensamento desgostoso de Alice.

_Ela é igual.__**Igualzinha**__._Sim, eu havia tido aquele mesmo pensamento da primeira vez.

"Isabella, meu irmão-"

"Jasper _Halle_." Alice completou fazendo um bico, enfatizando o sobrenome.

_Sério que vamos passar de James para esse idiota?_É, Jasper não havia mesmo começado com o pé direito em relação à baixinha.

"Meu novo professor de história.", ela explicou, desnecessariamente, enquanto Bella lhe lançava um olhar reprovador.

"O garoto da foto do doutor Cullen." Sorri ao lembrar de nosso pai contando sobre a vez em que ele entrou no consultório e os olhos de Bella estavam grudados na fotografia que o porta-retratos ostentava. Totalmente perdida em pensamentos, ele dizia.

Um pigarro me tirou dos meus, e só então que percebi a situação: Jasper num canto, Alice no outro, James tentando se reaproximar da _minha _Bella.

Como se eu fosse deixar aquilo acontecer.

"Então..." Disse, a puxando para mais perto da barraca, logo escutando algumas palavras nem um pouco receptivas da mente do garoto. Bem, ele não estava, mas eu estava – e muito – desfrutando do fato de Isabella ter esquecido totalmente de apresentá-lo. "Escolha."

"Qualquer um?" Ela me olhou espantada, e eu logo percebi que aquele era provavelmente o jogo mais difícil do parque – para os humanos. O sorriso voltou no mesmo momento em que confirmei que poderia selecionar o que ela gostasse mais, sem se importar com o nível de dificuldade.

O bicho de pelúcia que ela queria combinava perfeitamente: parecia que tinha sido feito para ela.

_Ela não poderia ter escolhido melhor._Ouvi meu irmão pensar, enquanto ele examinava a pelúcia ao lado da escolhida. Uma bailarina. Ele não era o único a observar esse prêmio – Alice também não desgrudava os olhos – só esperava que ele tivesse reparado nesse fato.

"O que eu faço para ganhar aquele ali?" Apontei para o prêmio perfeito, recebendo logo após dez pequenos dardos em minhas mãos.

"Dez dardos, dez balões. Acerte todos. Cinco dólares." Paguei, ouvindo irritado uma risada abafada vinda do suposto amigo loiro da _minha _garota.

Até como humano, James era completamente detestável.

Ele iria engolir aquela risada em segundos.

**POP!**

Um.

**POP! POP! POP! POP!**

Cinco. Bella me olhava impressionada.

**POP! POP! POP!**

E logo, ela não era mais a única a me olhar daquele jeito.

**POP!**

_Bastardo desgraçado._

Bastardo desgraçado? Me virei para Isabella no mesmo instante, dando o sorriso que ela tanto gostava antigamente. Parecia ainda fazer o mesmo efeito.

"Então, não sei bem se consigo acertar o último." Coloquei o dardo sobre a mesa da barraca, arregaçando as mangas teatralmente. Era tão óbvio que eu iria acertar. "Você acha que consigo?"

_Ele está flertando com a minha irmã?_ Só sorri mais com o pensamento ouvido. _Com certeza._

"Claro que consegue!" Ela riu, quase se debruçando na barraca. "Você é muito bom!"

Fechei os olhos por um momento – como ela conseguia ser tão linda?

E então...

**POP!**

Aham. Dez.

"Aquele ali." Apontei para o escolhido, o entregando logo após para Bella. Desde que colocara os olhos na pelúcia, sabia que ela ficaria adorável com aquele pequeno vampiro gorducho nos braços. Vampiro com o cabelo ironicamente parecido com o meu.

_Ele é a sua cara._

Mais um pigarro – só não me incomodei, pois já sabia a próxima fala.

"Sério?" Isabella voltava a atenção para James, e me senti vitorioso quando o sorriso não deixou seus lábios. Eu estava competido... com um humano. Era quase ridículo, de minha parte.

"Ligação inesperada. Uns probleminhas para resolver, mas vocês parecem já ter achado companhia então...", ele falava, depois de tê-la puxado para longe da barraca – como se eu não conseguisse ouvir.

"Então pelo que parece, estamos presos com elas nesse parque até o fim da noite." Jasper disse, alto o suficiente apenas para eu ouvir. Alice continuava a demonstrar o quanto estava se divertindo ficando parada num canto, os olhos nunca desgrudando da irmã.

"Você deveria ir lá falar com ela."

_Ouvindo os pensamentos dela, agora. Você me diria para ir até lá?_

"Hoje não. Pelo menos agora, não."

Um suspiro, vindo da garota baixinha.

"Pode dizer pra Bella que eu fui dar uma volta?", ela disse, vindo um pouco mais para perto. "Comer um cachorro-quente, tomar um sorvete, comprar um algodão doce, qualquer coisa."

_Só quero sair daqui. Isso é ridículo._

"Claro. Não vamos embora sem você, não se preocupe.", falei, ganhando um pequeno sorriso como resposta.

E assim que a baixinha desapareceu de vista, qualquer indício de sorriso sumiu de meu rosto.

Perto demais. Ele estava perto demais.

"Edward, o poste." Mas Jasper ainda não conseguia ajudar muito meu temperamento, com todo seu nervosismo e frustração. Realmente, aqueles dois haviam começado com o pé errado. "Acho que vou atrás dela. Ao menos segui-la um pouco, não sei." Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, e me deu um meio sorriso. "Deixar vocês dois sozinhos." Aquilo eu agradeceria muito.

E segundos depois, éramos eu e Isabella, James se afastando com um olhar nada amigável.

"Talvez sua irmã e meu irmão tenham se entendido." Disse, voltando a me aproximar dela. "Ou talvez, meu irmão vá pelo menos tentar se entender com ela, mas de Jasper, não garanto nada. Ele consegue ser um pouco temperamental, às vezes."

"Alice também não é uma das mais emocionalmente instáveis." Ela ainda abraçava forte o vampiro de pelúcia. "Fome?" Neguei. "Também não."

"Está começando a ficar escuro." Comentei, enquanto começávamos a andar sem rumo.

"Que bom que não choveu hoje." Ela de repente se aproximou mais, e eu quase podia sentir o calor emanando dela, apenas pelo contato de nossos casacos.

"O que você acha de andarmos na roda gigante?" Estava curioso para ouvir aquela resposta – ela tinha terror de qualquer brinquedo que saísse do chão alto daquele jeito, o que incluía o mencionado. Nunca nem chegamos a ir juntos, nosso tempo foi tão curto. Como eu tinha sido abençoado com uma segunda chance, continuaria para sempre um mistério para mim. "Ou você tem medo?"

"Er..." Ela estava corando. Aquilo era uma graça.

"Se você tiver receio-"

"É claro que não tenho medo!" Bella disse, parecendo mais tentando convencer a si própria do que a mim. Sabia. "Afinal, são cabines, pequenas e abertas e que balançam, mas você não pode dizer que foi num parque, até andar de roda gigante, certo?"

Certo.

Um minuto depois, estávamos na fila para comprar o ingresso.


	12. Nuvens de algodão doce

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist****12**

_Katie Melua__– Just Like Heaven  
Youtube:_ watch?v=IGtXZAat66c

_Colbie Caillat__– Realize  
Youtube:_ watch?v=w7SKZMyzqFE

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 11  
_Nuvens de algodão doce

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Bella_

A cabine que parou na nossa vez foi uma azul. Entrei, logo seguida de Edward, e o funcionário fechou atrás de nós a barra de segurança.

E então, começamos a subir. No mesmo instante, adotei uma posição estática no meu lugar.

"Er... Edward?" Foi quase um sussurro, aquela ponta de medo aumentando conforme eu via nossa cabine ficar mais e mais alta. Ele virou a cabeça para mim e continuei. "Só não balance a cabine, por favor."

Ouvi sua risada melódica, e por um momento senti o medo ir quase embora.

"Não vou balançar, Bella." Ele deu um sorriso e esticou a mão, um pouco hesitante, por cima do banco. "Mas você não precisava concordar em ir à roda gigante se você tem medo."

"Eu não tenho!" Objetei.

"Posso balançar a cabine então?"

"Não!", quase gritei, ficando vermelha no mesmo segundo. Abracei mais forte o vampiro que carregava nos braços, tentando me acalmar quando vi o brinquedo se mover outra vez, nossa cabine indo mais e mais para o alto.

De repente, senti uma mão tocar meu ombro, o braço que antes descansava no apoio do banco me envolvendo delicadamente, me puxando para mais perto, fazendo minhas mãos largarem o vampiro e agarrarem o casaco grande que Edward usava.

"Nunca vou deixar nada acontecer com você.", ele sussurrou, encostando o queixo em minha cabeça. Ele estava tão perto, será que conseguia ouvir meu coração batendo tão alto? "Não precisa ter medo comigo, Bella. Não precisa ter medo nunca, minha querida."

"_Eu acho que você gosta do fato de eu ser tão desastrada." disse, me levantando da cama._

"_Bella, claro que não! Da onde você tirou isso?"_

"_Não estou falando de como eu consigo sempre me machucar." Me virei para ele. "Mas de como você sempre está do meu lado para evitar isso. Você__**gosta**__de ficar me salvando. Você se__**diverte**__com isso."_

"_Minha Bella, eu nunca me divertiria com algo que possa machucá-la, como você caindo.__**Nunca**__."_

"_Você se diverte quando me coloca nas suas costas e sai correndo sabe-se lá para onde. Eu__**morro de medo**__. E você se__**diverte**__." E ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que me dizia que sua próxima frase seria uma total mentira._

"_Eu não me divirto com isso." _

_Sabia!_

"Bella?" E a imagem que via se dissolveu perante meus olhos.

"Desculpe, eu..." Acho que estou ficando louca. Não tem explicação melhor. "Acho que estou com um pouco de fome." Louca.

"Vamos sair assim que voltarmos ao chão. E eu te compro um cachorro-quente, o que acha disso?"

"Você não precisa-" Mas ele me cortou.

"Eu sei que não preciso, mas eu quero." Edward disse, sua respiração no meu cabelo me arrepiando. Quase conseguia sentir o sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios.

Era tão estranho as coisas que sentia ao lado dele. Desde a primeira vez – desde a vez que o vi sentado, de costas para mim – senti algo que não conseguia explicar, algo que me puxava para ele, simples assim. E era tão incrível, tão maravilhoso, tê-lo aqui do meu lado agora. Como se tivesse esperado todos esses anos para finalmente encontrá-lo.

Me mexi, e ele se afastou um pouco, mas ainda mantendo seu braço em minha cintura. Sem pensar, levei meus lábios até sua bochecha, lhe dando um beijo estalado – sua pele estava tão fria! Quando recuei um pouco para olhá-lo, Edward tinha uma das expressões mais lindas que eu já vira: seus olhos estavam fechados, seus lábios curvados num sorriso perfeito. Aqueles lábios pareciam tão beijáveis naquele momento... Na verdade, eles pareciam beijáveis a qualquer momento.

Só notei que uma de minhas mãos tinha se aventurado a tocá-los quando senti algo gelado a segurando. Aqueles olhos amarelos se abriram – parecendo tão mais escuros no momento – e os lábios frios tocaram mais uma vez minha mão num beijo. No segundo seguinte, eu estava pressionada contra um peito duro num abraço.

"Senti sua falta, Bella." Seu cheiro era tão doce, senti-lo me deixava quase inebriada. Era tão bom, era tão certo.

Era tão assustador me sentir daquele jeito ao lado de alguém que eu quase não conhecia.

"Você não imagina o quanto." Ele voltou a me olhar, seu toque tão gelado contrastando com seus olhos que pareciam pegar fogo. Transbordando de emoção.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos daquele jeito, um se perdendo nos olhos do outro – tão próximos.

Nossa cabine chegou ao chão, e voltou a subir.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Alice_

Era inacreditável – alguém lá de cima tirara o dia, ou à noite, para brincar de sádico justo comigo. Porque era realmente inacreditável – e talvez até hilária – minha sorte desde que pisara em casa.

Tudo que queria enquanto dirigia de volta para casa na Nissan vermelha era uma pizza, um bom filme e uma conversa de irmã para passar a noite. Pisei na porta da frente e fui recebida por uma Isabella arrumada demais para uma noite de sexta feira, e minutos depois, uma figura que eu esperava nunca mais ter que ver na vida tocou a campainha.

Sério Isabella, James? O menino que vivia me importunando e havia quebrado a boneca que eu mais gostava?

Olhava compulsivamente meu relógio de pulso desde que pisara no parque com aqueles dois – eu tão iria matar minha irmã mais tarde. Já havia se passado quase uma hora quando a noite resolveu ficar pior. No mesmo instante que o vi, todos aqueles sentimentos – que sempre afloravam quando chegava perto dele – voltaram, e daquela vez, pareciam ter voltado tão pior. Meu coração estava quase louco de tanto bater, e se meu estômago revirasse mais uma vez, precisaria urgentemente de uma pia.

Vi minha irmã quase correr até Edward, e tive que morder a língua para não xingar alto quando o mesmo apresentou seu irmão – ninguém menos que Jasper Withlock Halle, meu tão lindo, e tão arrogante, novo professor de história.

Iria sair dali na primeira oportunidade – oportunidade que não demorou muito a surgir. Alguns passos para longe, e todo o nervosismo que sentia ficando ao lado daquele homem começou a se dissolver. Por que ele tinha se mostrado tão maravilhoso naquele sábado? Será que ele não podia ter simplesmente sentado em outra mesa e ter me feito vê-lo somente naquela entediante aula de história? Com certeza a única coisa que sentiria, então, seria a raiva.

Bufei, praticamente despencando num banco de madeira, perto da barraca de algodão doce. O pior não era ele ser um cretino que ensinava história no meu colégio, nem que era irmão de alguém que minha irmã havia claramente se tornado amiga. O pior era que _eu_ havia me_interessado_ por _ele_. Naqueles poucos minutos em que Jasper dividira aquela mesa comigo, no meio daquela enorme tempestade, algo nele me despertara interesse, e eu queria muito me chutar por isso. Ridícula, ridícula...

De todos os poucos garotos com quem já saíra, nenhum havia realmente me interessado para conhecer mais a fundo. Apenas um passou para o terceiro encontro, nenhum chegou ao quarto. Então por que esse loiro estúpido que apenas sentou-se na mesma mesa que a minha e me mostrou suas cicatrizes mexia comigo daquele jeito? Era bizarro, era errado! Droga, por que ele não podia ser outra vez o homem daquele sábado?

"Encarar o nada é um passatempo, baixinha?" Aquela voz. Sério, Deus?

Levantei a cabeça, como ele conseguia ser tão mais alto? Era quase intimidador. Ah, que alguma força do além não o faça se sentar do meu lado, por favor não se sente, vá embora, não sente... Droga.

"Estou contando as estrelas.", disse a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça, me movendo um pouca mais para a ponta do banco. Com ele assim tão perto, tudo que eu sentia piorava quase três vezes mais.

"Você não tem nada melhor para fazer do que contar estrelas?"

"Não.", respondi, bufando. Bufar na presença dele já era algo constante.

Fez-se um silêncio curto entre nós dois, eu mantendo meus olhos no nada enquanto escutava as crianças conversando na fila do algodão doce. Mesmo sem ver, sabia que ele tinha encostado as costas no suporte de madeira – então ele iria ficar por ali. Ok. Podia lidar com aquilo.

"Você não tem nada mais importante para fazer do que se sentar do meu lado e encher o meu saco?" Tentava manter meus olhos em qualquer ponto a minha frente.

Não podia olhá-lo, não podia.

Mas era simplesmente impossível não virar de leve minha cabeça, deixando meus olhos se perderem por alguns momentos naquele rosto tão perfeito. Era tão simétrico, parecia esculpido em pedra. E aqueles olhos dourados... Talvez pudesse me perder neles para sempre.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando me livrar daqueles pensamentos. Típico meu, querer o que não posso ter.

"Eu tenho." Voltei a olhar para o céu escuro – tão mais seguro. "Mas estou onde quero estar agora, as outras coisas podem esperar." A voz dele tinha outra vez perdido o tom arrogante, e eu tentava ao máximo não pensar que agora, longe da escola, ele poderia ser outra vez o homem que conhecera naquela tarde chuvosa.

Mas não, simplesmente não podia pensar em coisas assim. Precisava fazer o que fazia de melhor com todos os rapazes – era a coisa mais segura a ser feita em relação a ele. Precisava me afastar.

"Vá embora. Não dá pra ver que eu estou ocupada vendo as estrelas?"

Mas talvez, aquela tarefa não fosse ser uma das mais fáceis.

"Baixinha," Argh. "Não tem nenhuma estrela no céu essa noite." Ele me apontou o óbvio. É, realmente, observando melhor...

"Só porque você não pode ver uma coisa, não quer dizer que a coisa não esteja ali." Aquilo tinha feito algum sentido?

"É, você até que tem razão." Tinha?

Me sentia tão calma de repente – nervosa por tê-lo ao meu lado, mas ainda assim, tranquila. Como da primeira vez.

"Mas se você não as pode ver, qual o propósito de ficar olhando para o céu?"

"Porque eu preciso fazer um pedido para a primeira estrela que aparecer." Confessei, antes mesmo que me desse conta.

"Se alguma resolver aparecer hoje, você quer dizer." Jasper deu uma risada perfeitamente afinada. "E eu achava que pedidos só funcionavam com estrelas cadentes. O que vai pedir, notas melhores? Alguns centímetros a mais?" Definitivamente, ele sabia como me tirar do sério.

"Fica quieto." Bufei. Outra vez.

"Você está perdendo toda a diversão, ficando irritada num canto. Achei que o propósito de ir a um parque era se divertir, e não ficar sentada esperando alguma estrela aparecer nesse céu nublado para fazer um desejo bobo." Tive que morder minha língua.

Poderia me divertir se não tivesse encontrado no mesmo dia justo as duas pessoas que eu menos gostava. Ou corrigindo, a pessoa que eu menos gostava, e a pessoa que me esforçava ao máximo para não gostar.

"Não é um desejo bobo." Contive a vontade de me virar para ele e mostrar a língua. "É importante!"

"Vai me contar?"

"Claro que não!" Como poderia?

Mais um minuto em silêncio, mais um minuto com Jasper ao meu lado. Por que ele não podia desaparecer logo dali? Ou melhor, por que ele estava ali? Simplesmente porque os dois haviam pedido, para não me deixar sozinha? Por que ele me causava tudo isso? Por que me sentia daquele jeito, mas que droga!

"Por que você continua aqui?" Minha vontade era de levantar e sair correndo daquele lugar.

"Quer que eu vá embora?" Sim! Não! Não sei! Aw... "Talvez você não seja a única com um desejo a ser feito." Suas palavras foram seguidas de uma risada.

"Você está me tirando?"

"Sim." Como se alguém como ele precisasse fazer algum pedido. "Mas eu vou desejar algo a alguma estrela de qualquer jeito. O que você espera que eu faça, me coloque no meio daqueles dois ali na roda gigante?" Seria algo engraçado, a cena.

Mais silêncio, mas um silêncio confortável. Inspirei, e senti aquele mesmo cheiro que sentira sábado, e que provavelmente estava irritada demais para sentir segunda feira, e todos os outros dias que se seguiram. Que perfume era aquele? Era tão suave, mas tão intoxicante ao mesmo tempo.

Meus olhos acabaram voltando a barraca de algodão doce, com nuvens de diversas cores. Adorava aquilo, desde pequenininha – não dava paz a mamãe quando íamos a algum parque. Mamãe.

"Quer?" Algo gelado tocou minha mão, e foi como um choque.

"_Algodão doce, Al?"_

"_Vai me dizer que você não tem vontade de provar isso! É tão macio, parece tão gostoso... olha a cara daquela menininha comendo!" Observava a nuvem de algodão amarelo desaparecer na boca da pequena._

"_Você pode comer isso, Ali."_

"_Mas não vai ser a mesma coisa."__Suspirei. "Eu não vou sentir o gosto. Não o que ela está sentindo."_

"_Se eu pudesse mudar isso, minha vida" Meu marido me puxou para um abraço, nós dois nos sentando num banco. "Mudaria nesse instante. Mudaria qualquer coisa por você."_

"_Se fosse para nunca te conhecer, não mudaria nada, meu amor."_

"Nada." Nada. Não era nada, tentava me convencer.

Mas sabia que me enganava, não era _nada_ – era alguma coisa. O que eram essas visões?

Quando olhei para o lado, não havia mais ninguém, e senti uma ponta de decepção. Bem, o que você esperava Alice, que ele fosse ficar do seu lado a noite inteira?

"O que foi?" Meu humor que já ia embora voltou imediatamente com a imagem que surgira na minha frente. O homem loiro me olhava, com aquele sorriso perfeito nos lábios e um algodão doce cor de rosa em uma das mãos. "Pegue." Para mim?

"Er, nada. Não foi nada." Tive que controlar o tamanho de meus olhos enquanto alcançava o palito, quase tomando cuidado para não tocar em sua mão. "Obrigada."

E ele voltou para o meu lado, negando o doce quando ofereci. O algodão doce acabou rápido nos meus dedos, meus pensamentos mais leves. Levei um susto quando, ao acabar de jogar o palito no lixo que havia ao lado do banco, fui puxada contra um peitoral duro – não bastava ele já ser tão lindo, ainda tinha que ter todos esses músculos trabalhados sob o casaco?

"Ali."

"Onde?" Jasper apontava para cima, mas não conseguia ver para o que ele estava apontando.

"Ali. Olhe na direção do meu dedo." Ele ficou ainda mais perto, podia sentir sua respiração tocar meu rosto. Não demorou para eu ver um ponto brilhante no céu – a primeira e única estrela daquela noite.

Minha estrela. Meu pedido.

"Viu? Fez seu pedido?" Fiz que sim, um sorriso se formando em meus lábios.

"E você?" Me surpreendi quando ele somente assentiu. "Vai me dizer quando se realizar?" Me arrisquei a perguntar.

"No segundo em que se tornar verdade."


	13. Tudo que eu quero nesse Natal

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist****13**

_Colbie Caillat__– Mistletoe  
Youtube:_ watch?v=4UU0P7MqZJE

_Katie Melua__–This year love  
Youtube:_ watch?v=E3xW-0g1ZgM

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 12  
_Tudo que eu quero nesse Natal

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Jasper_

"Conta de água. Conta de gás. Conta de telefone." Como se nós usássemos muito o telefone, pensei enquanto ia descartando a correspondência na mesa. "Conta de luz. Promoção de alguma pizzaria – compre três e ganhe a quarta de graça." Agora, quando usaríamos aquilo? Lixo. "Conta do cartão de crédito. Extrato bancário. Quer saber como ganhar um milhão de dólares?" Promoções.

Como se um milhão de dólares a mais fosse fazer alguma diferença em nossa conta.

"Jasper?" Escutei Esme chamar da cozinha, onde ela estava desde o começo daquela manhã.

O cheiro que saía desta – que com certeza era extremamente apetitoso para os humanos, mas para nossa espécie era um pouco nojento –, desde as oito horas daquela manhã, já havia tomado conta de quase toda a casa. Nossa mãe resolvera fazer alguns biscoitos para ajudar uma instituição de caridade no centro, e os alguns já haviam se transformado em algumas centenas.

"Será que você poderia sair e comprar mais farinha? E alguns ovos?" A ouvi pedir, mas a próxima carta em minhas mãos me impediu uma resposta.

Um cartão de Natal?

Todas as outras correspondências foram parar no chão da sala, só ficando na minha mão um único cartão vermelho. Desde quando nossa família recebia cartões de Natal? Uma caligrafia dourada e bonita, mas que ainda estava longe de ser perfeita, havia endereçado o cartão para Jasper Whitlock e família.

_**Que todos tenham um feliz Natal! Mando junto deste cartão muito amor e paz para o feriado.**_

Não contive o impulso de trazer o cartão para mais perto de meus olhos quando vi o pequeno nome assinado no fim deste.

_**Com amor,**_

_**Alice Thompson.**_

Alice. Ela sempre adorava aquele feriado, e sempre tentava fazer alguma coisa especial para todos – mas sempre reclamava do fato que nossa família nunca recebia um cartão de Natal. Se minha pequena continua com o espírito igual – e eu sabia que ela continuava – deve receber dezenas de cartões no mês de dezembro.

E isso com certeza deveria fazê-la feliz. Então por que naquele instante eu havia ficado tão triste?

"Jasper?" Minha mãe chamava, entrando na sala, logo vendo o monte de correspondência. "O que houve?"

"Ela me mandou um cartão." Entreguei quase receoso o pedaço de papel, como se este fosse sumir se saísse de minhas mãos – era tão ridículo ter medo de lhe dar aquilo! "Nos mandou um cartão. Um pedaço de papel com uma figura colorida de uma casa coberta por neve, e uma escrita um pouco imperfeita."

"E _com amor_." Esme completou.

"Sim, e com amor." Desabei no sofá, meus pensamentos a mil. "Mas ela deve ter mandado isso para todo mundo – Alice deve ter milhares de cartões para mandar agora! Ela provavelmente escreveu isso em todos, e nem percebeu que o meu – o nosso – estava no meio."

"Acho que você anda pessimista demais ultimamente." Não respondi – nós dois sabíamos que aquilo era verdade. "No dia em que vocês foram ao parque, as coisas pareciam ter melhorado entre você e Alice."

"Ela vive nervosa quando está do meu lado.", disse o que tanto me incomodava.

"Igual a você, então?" Esme sentou-se do meu lado, me devolvendo o cartão. "Quando comecei a ter sentimentos por Carlisle, eu vivia nervosa ao redor dele. Era horrível, e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo." A vampira ao meu lado me contava com um olhar amoroso. "Sua primeira vez com Alice foi diferente: ela simplesmente sabia que era você, diferente de mim e de Carlisle, diferente de vocês dois agora. Dê tempo para ela se apaixonar pela pessoa maravilhosa que eu sei que você é. Um tempo para ela se lembrar. Uma vez que ela ver o verdadeiro cavalheiro escondido atrás de todo esse nervosismo, vai ser impossível acontecer o contrário." Ela terminou, um sorriso nos lábios.

Suspirei, olhando mais uma vez para o pedaço de papel vermelho.

_**Mando junto deste cartão muito amor e paz para o feriado.**_

Fazê-la se apaixonar.

"Só trigo e ovos, mãe?"

Esperaria com gosto até minha pequena voltar a me olhar com os olhos de antigamente.

_Ponto de vista de Alice_

Aquele estava prestes a ser o pior Natal de todos.

Cinco e meia da manhã, o telefone tocou – e eu agradeci muito a Deus pelo telefone sem fio estar em cima de meu criado mudo. As notícias que seguiram já não eram exatamente as melhores, e me amaldiçoo até agora pela resposta que dei.

_Não, tudo bem. Nos viramos por aqui._

Nos viramos? Não tínhamos nem ao menos uma árvore de Natal, na maldita véspera de Natal, quanto mais todos os ingredientes para fazer uma ceia descente! Argh.

Mas então, o que responderia aos nossos avós?

A irmã de vovô havia quebrado a bacia na noite anterior, e eles haviam ligado perguntando se teria algum problema de passarem o Natal com ela no hospital. É claro que não poderia responder outra coisa – vovô adorava a única irmã, e a mulher já era tão sozinha, era injusto deixa-la sem ninguém no dia vinte e cinco. Isabella como sempre pareceu não se importar, ela simplesmente adorava cozinhar, mesmo que fosse somente para nós duas.

Já eu, não estava tão feliz. Eram quase duas horas da tarde, e aqui estava eu, no dia vinte e quatro de dezembro, no meio de uma loja tentando achar um pinheiro adequado. Muito grande. Pequeno demais. Amarelo demais. Artificial demais… bem, artificial. Queria sentar ali no meio de tudo, naquele instante e começar a chorar – nunca iria conseguir uma árvore, e mesmo se conseguisse, ainda tinham todos aqueles enfeites. E a neve – qual era a graça de um Natal sem neve?

Mais alguns minutos e desisti da loja, voltando de mãos vazias para a rua movimentada. O dia não podia ficar pior, podia? Talvez pudesse, concluí quando bati de frente numa coisa dura demais, me desequilibrando no mesmo segundo.

Já me preparava para sentir o impacto com o piso da calçada quando duas mãos envolveram minha cintura, me salvando da queda. Vi duas sacolas caindo no chão – uma se abrindo e espalhando algo branco sobre ele –, o céu nublado quase chuvoso daquele sábado – que acabava com todas minhas perspectivas de neve –, e então, vi o par de olhos que não esperava ver antes do ano que vem.

O nervosismo voltou no mesmo segundo – minhas mãos gelaram assim como meu coração começou a bater mais rápido quando inalei aquele cheiro que se tornava a cada dia mais conhecido. Como ele conseguia ter aquele efeito sobre mim? E como ele conseguia ser tão lindo daquele jeito?

"Sinto muito-"

"Você está bem?" Logo respondi que sim, voltando a olhar para o que parecia trigo com um pouco de culpa. Jasper se certificou que meus pés estavam firmes no chão, antes de soltar minha cintura, suas mãos ajuntando as sacolas.

"Eu vou pagar-"

"Besteira." O vi examinar a outra sacola, segundos depois descartando as duas num lixo próximo.

"Mas foi minha culpa-"

"Já disse, besteira. Não é necessário.", ele disse, quase parecendo bravo. Mas quando seus olhos acharam os meus, qualquer sinal de que o homem poderia estar de mau humor se foi.

Não sabia o que falar – ficava tão tímida perto dele! Nunca sabia como reagir, onde colocar minhas mãos – sempre queria me esconder, ao mesmo tempo em que queria me jogar contra ele. Ele havia sido tão diferente naquele sábado do parque, talvez sábados sejam seus dias de bom humor. Então talvez hoje seja meu dia de sorte.

"Bem, mais uma visita ao mercado."

Quando me dei conta, ele já estava virado para mim, andando de volta para dentro do WalMart. Nem percebi que meus pés me levaram para dentro do mesmo contra minha vontade.

"Alice, eu já disse que você não vai me pagar nada.", ele me lembrou, retirando uma cesta de compras de um monte.

"Mas eu não-"

"Precisa de alguma coisa do mercado?" Fiz que sim, e ele me deu um fraco sorriso, trocando a cesta por um carrinho. "Já sabe do que precisa?" Jasper disse, enquanto entrávamos no corredor dos chocolates.

Não, não fazia a menor ideia do que precisava – na verdade, não precisava de nada, Bella é quem estava fazendo as compras de alimentos –, mas passar um pouco mais de tempo com ele era tentador demais. Fora que precisava perguntar a ele o que queria perguntar desde o começo daquela manhã.

Coloquei uma barra de chocolate no carrinho – teria que comprar algumas coisas agora, e cacau doce nunca era demais.

"Você recebeu o meu cartão?" Foi a primeira frase que consegui completar na presença dele. Tentava parecer casual, mas tive a impressão de que minha voz saíra mais preocupada do que deveria.

Aqueles olhos amarelos foram parar nos meus outra vez, pausando ali por alguns instantes antes de me responder.

"Sim." Ouvi ao virar para o próximo corredor, meu estômago outra vez dando saltos de nervosismo. Vi ele pegar um saco grande de farinha de trigo para bolos, antes de falar outra vez. "Obrigado, baixinha. Pelo cartão."

"É só um cartão.", respondi um pouco envergonhada – já sentia as bochechas vermelhas.

Por um momento aqueles olhos amarelos pareceram tristes, mas Jasper logo se virou para frente, voltando a andar com o carrinho, e eu não pude ter certeza do que vira. Fui o seguindo atrás, mais uma vez notando o quanto ele era alto, tão mais alto do que eu.

Só o ouvi voltar a falar quando estávamos na fila do caixa.

"Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Alice?" A pergunta veio com um sorriso, talvez o mais simpático e sincero que já vira naquele rosto.

"Não, mais nada." Tentei pegar do carrinho a barra de chocolate, mas quando vi, tudo já estava no balcão do caixa, minha barra sendo a primeira a ser computada. "Jasper, você não vai-"

"Eu vou sim." Ele entregou um cartão preto para a funcionária, não olhando nem uma vez para a quantia que a tela do computador mostrava. Sabia que ele era rico – bem rico, pelo tamanho da casa deles, e do terreno enorme ao redor desta que aparentemente também era de sua família – mas não me sentia exatamente confortável em deixá-lo pagar algo que era meu. Por mais ridículo que o preço seja.

"Eu vou te dar-"

"Guarda essa carteira agora." Ele pegou as sacolas, me entregando uma com minha barra de toblerone branco. "Sério. Aceite como um agradecimento pelo cartão – eu não mandei um para você." E ele sorriu aquele sorriso outra vez, enquanto nós dois saíamos pela porta automática.

Já estava prestes a me despedir quando uma pergunta me pegou desprevenida.

"O que você quer ganhar de Natal?"

Fiquei sem resposta por um momento, não sabendo se falava ou não o que eu mais desejava como presente.

Meu presente impossível: meus pais de volta.

Acabei resolvendo que o melhor a fazer era não trazer a tona aquele tópico, não hoje, não durante essa época do ano.

"Acho que eu adoraria, realmente adoraria, uma árvore de Natal." Tinha previsto o olhar engraçado que ele me dava. "Nós passaríamos o Natal com nossos avós, mas você vê, ocorreu um imprevisto, e agora nem ao menos uma árvore temos."

Mais uma vez, as palavras do homem me surpreenderam.

"Gostariam de passar o Natal conosco então, você e a sua irmã?" Era o espírito natalino, com certeza, falando. Jasper deveria estar com pena, com dó – duas praticamente adolescentes passando o primeiro Natal completamente por elas mesmas numa cidade nova. Mas a frase soara tão verdadeira, como se ele realmente quisesse.

E o que eu mais queria era responder sim.

"Eu, nós adoraríamos. Mesmo.", disse, logo emendando. "Mas Bella já deve ter começado alguns preparativos da ceia, e não queremos atrapalhar, e está tão em cima da hora! Quero dizer-"

"Tudo bem, eu entendo." Ainda aquele sorriso. "Quem sabe no próximo feriado." A frase fora quase um sussurro.

"Jasper, o que você gostaria de ganhar de Natal?"

"O que eu quero não cabe debaixo do pinheiro.", ele disse, me olhando nos olhos. "Ela é baixinha, mas não é tanto."

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho, não entendendo se havia ou não ganhado uma indireta, mas ele já se dirigia ao seu carro antes que eu pudesse responder alguma coisa.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Bella_

Definitivamente, aquela torta de cerejas era grande demais para nós duas – e era melhor nem comentar sobre o tamanho do peru. Mas o que poderia fazer, cortar o peru em quatro? Não seria a mesma coisa um peru pela metade, assim como mini tortas de cereja – e com certeza, comeríamos aquilo até o ano novo, por não termos com quem dividir.

Quando ouvi uma batida na porta, a resposta veio automática.

"Está aberta, Al!" Era impossível parar o que estava fazendo agora – literalmente estava com a mão na massa, da torta. Agradecia por ter deixado sem querer a porta destrancada, enquanto desejava saber se Alice havia voltado com ou sem um pinheiro.

Mas passaram-se alguns segundos, e não ouvi a porta se abrir – e comecei a imaginar se eu realmente deixara a porta sem trancar. Quando me virei, enquanto tirava alguns pedaços de massa das mãos, encontrei entrando na minha cozinha a última pessoa em quem eu pensaria – e meu coração, obviamente, quase foi parar na minha boca.

"Você não sabe andar fazendo barulho, não?" Tentei dizer numa voz calma, uma mão indo parar no peito. Como eu não tinha o escutado entrar? A porta da frente sempre fazia tanto barulho!

"Desculpe." Um sorriso, maravilhoso como o dono. "Você disse que a porta estava aberta, então eu entrei."

Senti meu coração enfim se acalmando e empurrei a bacia com a massa da torta para o lado, lavando minhas mãos na pia.

"Não, está tudo bem." Enxaguei as mãos no pano de prato, e quando me virei Edward já estava do meu lado, colocando um pacote sobre a mesa. Aquilo no saco transparente eram biscoitos?

"Eu vim por um bom motivo, como pode ver." Ele sentou-se, após puxar uma cadeira. "Espero que você goste de biscoitos de gengibre, minha mãe fez algumas centenas nesses últimos dias, e achei que daria um bom presente de Natal, trazer alguns para vocês duas."

Olhei melhor, e consegui ver biscoitos em formato de homenzinhos, perfeitamente desenhados com roupa, olhos e boca coloridos. Estavam perfeitos, e pareciam ótimos – assim como o garoto que sentava na minha cozinha, esperando eu dizer alguma coisa.

"Obrigada.", respondi, simplesmente não sabendo o que dizer depois. Oferecia uma água? Um café? Abria os biscoitos, continuava minha torta e lhe dava uma para levar? O convidava para ir até a sala?

"Bella?"

"Eu não tenho nada pra você." Acabei falando – foi à primeira coisa que me tinha vindo a cabeça.

"Eu não estou esperando nada em troca.", ele disse, puxando uma cadeira para mim. "De verdade. Seu sorriso já é um ótimo presente para mim."

Me senti corar enquanto sentava ao seu lado – tão próxima. Ficava sempre tão nervosa perto dele, era quase irritante. Como ele conseguia me deixar daquele jeito, com somente um sorriso? Não me sentia assim desde... Desde nunca. Alice sempre me provocava por aquilo – pelo interesse totalmente nulo por garotos que eu apresentava.

E agora, aparecia aquele – praticamente – príncipe, que me tratava tão bem, que me olhava de um jeito que era impossível descrever. Como agora, como se eu fosse algo tão precioso, o melhor de todos os tesouros. E ele nem ao menos me conhecia direito, como poderia sentir aquilo? Como eu conseguia sentir aquilo?

"Você está cheia de farinha na sua bochecha." Edward disse, e me pegando totalmente de surpresa, limpou o pó branco com seus dedos gelados.

E foi como um choque.

"_Fiquei pensando, enquanto estava correndo-"_

"_Em não bater nas árvores, espero." O cortei._

"_Bella, a bobinha." Aquela risada.__Ele era tão lindo quando ria. "Correr é como uma segunda natureza para mim, não é uma coisa na qual eu tenha que pensar."_

"_Exibido.", murmurei, olhando para baixo._

"_Não." E então, uma mão gelada levantava meu queixo. "Estava pensando que há uma coisa que quero experimentar." Ele foi chegando mais e mais perto, as duas mãos envolvendo meu rosto delicadamente._

"Bella?" O toque era gelado, tão gelado. Quando voltei a abrir os olhos, meu coração voltou a acelerar como a minutos atrás – ele estava tão perto! Seu nariz quase tocava o meu, e em seus olhos havia uma expressão suave, esperançosa.

E percebi, me lembrando da cena de segundos atrás, que eu deveria ter sonhado acordada, outra vez. Por que aquilo acontecia tanto ao lado dele?

"Me desculpe, eu-"

"Sshh." Um dedo nos meus lábios, me silenciando, me fez quase saltar da cadeira. "Eu sei o que você pode me dar de Natal." Era um mero sussurro, enquanto sua testa roçava na minha, assim como nossos narizes. Tão perto.

Amaldiçoei quando escutei o celular vibrar em cima da mesa, fazendo nós dois nos afastarmos automaticamente. Uma olhada rápida no visor me mostrou quem ligava: James.

"Você não vai atender?" Edward me perguntou quando o telefone tocou pela segunda vez, e eu fiz que não – não tinha a menor vontade de falar com quem acabara de estragar o momento que estávamos tendo. Dane-se que eu tinha combinado de passar para meu amigo de infância o endereço de onde ia tocar no ano novo.

Então o deixei tocar, me lembrando do que tinha sobre minha cama. Me levantei, sem nenhuma explicação, e fui direto para meu quarto, voltando menos de um minuto depois para a cozinha, parando na frente de Edward que agora também estava de pé. Estendi a mão que segurava alguns pedaços de papel para ele antes de falar.

"Acho que esse é um bom presente para você." Ele pegou os quatro ingressos e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas eu logo continuei. "O dono do bar me deu algumas entradas para a festa de ano novo – e antes de você falar algo, fique sabendo que se eu não as der para você e sua família, não vou dar para mais ninguém. Achei que daria um bom presente, já que você queria me ouvir cantar."

Senti alívio quando Edward enfim sorriu, guardando seu presente em um dos bolsos.

"Obrigado." Ele deu um passo para frente, uma mão pousando no meu ombro. "Tenha a certeza de que vou estar lá, Bella."

Outra vez estava ficando zonza com a proximidade – respire Bella, você tem que lembrar de respirar.

O som de um carro entrando na garagem chamou a atenção de nós dois, e acabou com o que poderia ser mais um prelúdio de um beijo. A mão saiu do meu ombro, assim como nós dois demos um passo para trás, nos distanciando. Olhei para baixo, só agora percebendo o avental completamente sujo que usava, justo na frente dele – senti meu rosto ficar vermelho mais uma vez no mesmo segundo.

"Melhor eu ir?" Havia sido praticamente uma pergunta, como se ele não quisesse ter que sair.

Ou eu estava imaginando aquilo, o que era mais provável – assim como deveria ter imaginado todo o resto, como se ele fosse querer me beijar minutos atrás. Como alguém tão perfeito poderia ficar interessado em mim? O que eu tinha para dar?

"Te vejo daqui uns dias, então." Um beijo rápido na bochecha – Edward me desorientando mais uma vez. "Vai cantar uma música para mim, lá no palco?" Deus, por que ele não se afastava logo? Sentia como se fosse desmaiar com aquela proximidade.

"Sim." Mal consegui pronunciar.

"Só para mim?" Senti sua mão deixar minha cintura, me controlando para não segura-la ali.

"Sim."

E o observei sair pela porta. Sim, cantaria uma música para ele. Cantaria todas, se ele quisesse – se isso o fizesse ficar perto de mim daquele jeito.


	14. Fogos

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist****14**

_Katie Melua__– Moon River  
Youtube:_ watch?v=kYskqvHHI-M

_Katie Melua__– Nine Million Bicycles  
Youtube:_ watch?v=RCBXEZDHy70

_Katie Melua__– Just like Heaven  
Youtube:_watch?v=Fz3qK19Wp5Q

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 13  
_Fogos

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Bella_

Aquele sonho, outra vez.

"_Eu não te amo mais."_

Aquele sonho – ou seria melhor dizer, pesadelo – já me atormentava por algumas noites, agora.

"_Vai ser como se eu nunca tivesse existido."_

Ele – meu rapaz dos sonhos – me deixava repetidamente todos os dias daquela semana. E cada vez era pior – era tão real.

"_Nossa espécie se distrai com facilidade."_

Nossa espécie?

"_Adeus, Bella."_

Não conseguia mais ficar na cama naquela noite. Me levantei, logo olhando para o relógio-despertador sobre o criado mudo – quatro e meia –, agarrei meu roupão pendurado no gancho atrás da porta e rumei para a cozinha.

Sabia que precisava dormir – e muito – pois a noite seria longa. Parecia que os dias haviam corrido desde o Natal, não conseguia acreditar que já estávamos no último dia do ano de dois mil e vinte e seis – acreditava menos ainda que me apresentaria numa festa de Reveillon, na frente de algumas centenas de pessoas, num barzinho deveras chique.

Era melhor nem pensar – aquele pensamento me deixava suando frio, e só precisava me lembrar daquilo depois das seis horas da tarde.

"A essa hora, Bells?" A voz que veio no momento em que acendi a luz da cozinha quase me matou de susto – a última coisa que esperava era encontrar Alice sentada em frente a mesa, numa também crise de insônia. "Você vai tocar amanhã – ou melhor, vai tocar e cantar, e hoje, daqui a algumas poucas horas."

"Só preciso estar no bar a partir das seis, Al.", disse, enquanto colocava um pouco de água para esquentar. Nesse frio, quem sabe um chá não faria algum bem para meu sono.

Mas o chá não havia adiantado muito nas noites passadas. Os pesadelos não iam embora, simplesmente, pareciam voltar mais reais a cada noite, a cada fechada de olhos – e aquilo estava começando a me aterrorizar. Todos aqueles sonhos, eu conhecia aqueles lugares, quase podia prever o que iria acontecer – era como se já estivesse visto aquilo, vivido aquilo.

"Al?" Peguei minha xícara favorita e coloquei um saquinho de chá matte. "Por que você está jogando tarô a essa hora?" Notei as cartas espalhadas na mesa só quando fui para esta com meu chá. A pergunta seguinte me tomou completamente de surpresa.

"Você já teve algum sonho que achou ser real?" Veio no segundo em que me sentei.

Sim. Sim, toda a noite, por quase um mês agora. Com o mesmo garoto, do qual nunca consigo ver com clareza o rosto – ou ao menos me lembrar com clareza, quando acordo. O _meu_ garoto, que não era exatamente garoto – mas era meu, só meu. Me sentia possessiva em relação a um sonho, era tão... Ridículo.

"Você se lembra se mamãe conhecia algum Withlock?" Mais uma pergunta que eu não esperava – Alice nunca perguntava nada de mamãe, a não ser que fosse extremamente essencial.

"Withlock?" Já tinha ouvido aquilo antes, mas de onde? Claro. "Jasper Withlock, o professor Halle? É o único que tenho conhecimento."

"Ele parecia tão familiar." A ouvi dizer, parecendo perdida nos próprios pensamentos por um instante. De repente, ela voltou a embaralhar as cartas de tarô, fazendo um monte e o cortando em dois antes de voltar a distribuí-las num círculo. "Você acha que eles vão?"

"Você quer dizer, se eu acho que Jasper vai?" Recebi um olhar feio. "Estou mentindo?"

"Não quero que ele vá." Ela mentia claramente – sempre que minha irmã batia os dedos na mesa, sabia que queria dizer justamente o contrário do que falava. "Ele não se decide, Bells, ele me trata bem, e então me trata mal, e então fica me tratando bem outra vez, e me confunde toda!" As cartas voltaram para o monte. "Ele não pode estragar minha noite."

"Sinceramente?" Tomei um último gole do meu chá, antes de me levantar. "O que vai estragar sua noite não vai ser a presença dele, mas sim a ausência."

Alice não me deu um olhar muito contente, apesar de lá no fundo, saber que eu dizia somente a verdade. Ela estava interessada no novo professor, e não conseguia negar isso, assim como eu não conseguia negar meu total interesse por seu irmão mais novo.

"E você deveria tentar dormir mais um pouco, mana, porque a noite vai ser beeeeeem longa.", disse enquanto voltava a desligar o interruptor, rumando de volta ao meu quarto.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Edward_

Antes dela, minhas metas de ano novo eram muito mais fáceis. O relógio batia meia noite, e enquanto eu escutava do meu quarto os três casais na parte de baixo da casa brindarem em copos de champagne vazios, aumentava o volume da música que escutava. Mais um ano. Não tire nenhuma vida humana. Proteja o segredo de sua família. Bem simples. E tinha certeza de que seria aquilo para sempre, de que nunca mudaria.

Então, naquele ano, no mesmo em que eu a conheci, as metas mudaram tão drasticamente. Aguente só mais uma hora – não vá procurá-la, ela merece ser feliz do jeito normal, do jeito humano. Deixe sua família ver que você está bem. Não vá para a Itália.

Como poderia adivinhar que não ir a Volterra seria meu maior erro? Algo pelo qual me culparia por tantos anos, que me torturaria minuto após minuto.

Qual seria a resolução para esse novo ano?

A única coisa de que tinha certeza era que, ficar longe dela estava completamente fora de questão.

_Edward, já chegamos._ Escutar Esme foi o que me tirou de meus pensamentos.

Abri a porta de trás da Mercedes, e encarei o local onde passaríamos o Reveillon – era enorme. Bella, a minha Bella, realmente teria coragem para cantar na frente de todas aquelas pessoas? Seriam ao menos umas quinhentas, com certeza!

"Vocês têm reserva?" Uma mulher ruiva, a hostess do lugar, nos parou na porta, uma prancheta preta em seus braços. No mesmo segundo que a jovem parou em nossa frente, me diverti com o olhar de minha mãe postiça quando esta não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu marido.

"Aqui." Tirei os seis ingressos que Bella havia me dado na véspera de Natal, entregando nas mãos da funcionária. "Os outros dois são para dois convidados que vão chegar um pouco mais tarde, teria algum problema em deixá-los com você?", perguntei, e a resposta positiva veio com um sorriso exagerado. "Os nomes estão atrás dos cartões." Me certifiquei que ela conseguia lê-los antes de agradecer, e rumar para dentro do enorme bar – que mais parecia uma casa de shows – seguido de minha família.

No momento em que abrimos a porta, e em que eu finalmente escutei a voz que ansiava ouvir desde o Natal, não existiam palavras para descrever o sentimento.

"_Show me how you do that trick, the one that makes me scream he said, the one that makes me laugh he said, and threw his arms around my neck."_

"Oh, ela canta tão bem!" Foi Esme quem disse, mas era Carlisle que puxava meu braço para eu me mover até a mesa.

"_Show me how you do it, and I promise you I promise that, I'll run away with you  
I'll run away with you"_

Jasper ia na frente, seus olhos nunca deixando um pontinho amarelo sozinho numa mesa mais a frente, enquanto os meus não conseguiam deixar o ponto azul escuro que tinha um violão nas mãos, no meio do palco. Ela estava como sempre – simplesmente deslumbrante. Hoje, mais do que nunca, seu cheiro parecia intoxicar aquele lugar por completo, e ela ainda estava tão longe – não queria imaginar como seria quando ela estivesse tão perto.

Mas outra vez, quando chegamos a mesa, não foi meu irmão o primeiro a falar com Alice – ele teria que superar todo aquele nervosismo, e logo. A pequena humana – tão igual a nossa irmã, tanto fisicamente quanto em seu temperamento – estava de costas, o vestido sustentado por duas finas alças deixando seus ombros a mostra. Deveria imaginar que ela praticamente saltaria da cadeira quando minha mão gelada fizesse contato com sua pele.

"Me desculpe.", disse, suprimindo uma risada. Mesmo de pé, ela ainda era tão baixa! Tão como nossa Alice.

Não. Ela era, ela _é_, nossa Alice. Assim como quem está cantando numa voz perfeita é a minha Bella.

"Ah, oi!" Um abraço, tão caloroso.

_Ele veio! Sim, eu tinha razão_. Sabia no mesmo instante que aquele pensamento não se referia a mim. _Eu quase sempre tenho._

"Alice, meus pais, Carlisle e Esme Cullen." Apresentei rapidamente, e me diverti com a surpresa nos olhos da baixinha ao reconhecer minha mãe – quem a achou em primeiro lugar. "E por último, quem você já conhece tão bem."

_Meu Deus, por que alguém tão irritante tem que ser tão lindo?_Mais uma vez tive que suprimir uma risada ao ouvir o pensamento inconformado de minha irmã.

"Olá." Foi Jasper quem estendeu a mão primeiro, a desapontando no mesmo segundo. Sério Jasper, um aperto de mão?

Logo estávamos todos sentados, meus olhos não mais desgrudando da garota de vestido azul cantando com o violão, meus ouvidos ignorando a maioria dos comentários, e dos pensamentos ao meu redor.

"_You, soft and only, you, lost and lonely, you, just like heaven..."_

E então ela enfim me olhou e sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que eu já a vira dar. Era como se houvesse apenas nós dois naquele enorme salão. Aqueles olhos castanhos não seguraram o olhar em mim por muito tempo, e pude ver um rosa adorável naquelas bochechas quando eles se foram para baixo, e para o resto da platéia, enquanto uma nova música começava.

"_There are nine million bicycles in Beijing, that's a fact, it's a thing we can't deny, like the fact that I will love you till I die."_

E eu continuaria a olhá-la, até o fim daquela noite, se não fosse uma voz – duas – interromperem por completo meus pensamentos.

"Edward?"

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Bella_

Ele veio, mas então, sempre soube que ele viria. Mas a loira maravilhosa que apareceu ao lado dele de repente me desconcentrou por completo – e tomou todo meu autocontrole para não errar as próximas notas, e as próximas palavras.

"_There are six billion people in the world, more or less, and it makes me feel quite small, but you're the one I love the most of all."_

Eu cantava para ele, aquela era a música dele, então por que Edward não podia prestar atenção em mim, ao invés de cumprimentar aquela mulher que fazia todas as outras do salão – a mim, principalmente – morrerem de inveja? Quero dizer, era injusto ser bonita daquele jeito! Por que ela tinha que abraçar justamente o único homem pelo qual me interessava naquela maldita festa?

E por que eu estava com tanto ciúmes?

Me contive para não soltar um suspiro, e fechei os olhos até quase o fim da música. Não podia ter ciúmes do que não era meu, não deveria nem mesmo ter do que tecnicamente era. Quando voltei a abri-los, a loira que antes havia visto se sentara junto de Alice – na minha mesa – ao lado de um homem grande demais, que tinha um dos braços ao redor dela. Meu alívio foi imediato, ainda mais quando notei os únicos olhos que eu queria em mim aquela noite novamente procurando os meus.

"_And there are nine million bicycles in Beijing."_ Procurando os meus. Nos meus. Parecendo brilhar ainda mais quando meu sorriso voltou. _"And you know that I will love you till I die."_

Olhei mais uma vez no enorme relógio, que já marcava quase onze e meia. Mais uma música, e meu trabalho – a propósito, muito bem pago – estava acabado.

"Er," Chamei a atenção do meu público quase desnecessariamente – a maioria dos olhos já estavam em mim mesmo – antes de começar a falar. "A última música que vou apresentar a vocês é um pouco velha – bem mais velha do que as outras que cantei – mas é bem especial." Olhei de relance para o pontinho amarelo um pouco emburrado, e pude notar que enquanto ela olhava para mim, um outro par de olhos amarelos não desgrudava dela. "E também é para uma pessoa especial. Para quem me deu força e me fez crescer, e me tornar tudo que sou agora: minha irmã, Alice."

Minha irmã – minha baixinha – desemburrou no mesmo segundo, abrindo um sorriso que só ela sabia sorrir. E como foi grande minha surpresa quando – do nada – a última pessoa que eu imaginaria levantou-se e tirou Alice para dançar, a deixando completamente sem jeito. Realmente, poderia começar a concordar que o rapaz pelo qual minha irmã estava totalmente apaixonada era um tanto quanto bipolar.

"_Moon river, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style some day…"_

Será que ele me tiraria para dançar depois? Teria eu a mesma sorte?

"_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker. Wherever you're goin' I'm goin' your way."_

E a família dele, será que gostaria de mim? O Dr. Cullen parecia ter me aprovado, afinal, fora ele que me indicara para cantar aqui; ele não faria favores a alguém que não gostasse, faria? Mas então, como ele poderia gostar de mim se me vira apenas duas vezes na vida?

"_Two drifters, off to see the world, there's such a lot of world to see."_

E como eu poderia gostar do filho dele, se eu o vira tão poucas vezes quanto?

"_We're after the same rainbow's end,"_

E por que eu estava tão nervosa?

"_Waitin' 'round the bend,"_

Outra vez os olhos amarelos, os únicos que eu queria em mim. E então a calma, que quase sempre os acompanhava.

"_My huckleberry friend…"_

Ele me olhava como se estivesse orgulhoso de mim. Como... Era impossível descrever. Havia tantas coisas naquele par de olhos. Será que os meus também revelavam assim todos os meus sentimentos?

Mais uma vez fechei meus olhos. Não sei se podia me atrever a pensar assim, por ser tão impossível por parte dele sentir aquilo por mim.

"_Moon river…"_

Mas por alguns segundos, e eu tinha tanta certeza do que vira...

_"And me."_

Aqueles olhos amarelos, que não desviavam de mim, mostravam puro amor.


	15. Um beijo a meianoite

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist****15**

_Elisa__– Dancing  
Youtube:_watch?v=nZgNUTBnmAw

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 14  
_Um beijo a meia-noite

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Jasper_

Quando vi um homem que aparentava ser velho demais para minha pequena – velho demais, quem era eu para dizer aquilo? – levantar-se e dirigir-se até nossa mesa, a única coisa que pude pensar era que ele considerava a possibilidade de tirá-la para dançar. Mas aquilo não foi a única coisa que me fez levantar e ir para frente de Alice, oferecendo a ela minha mão gelada.

Na verdade, o principal motivo era cantado pela irmã da jovem – tão mais baixa do que eu, mas ainda assim, mais alta do que me lembrava – que dançava nos meus braços. Nossa música, a reconheci já nos primeiros acordes, e dança-la outra vez junto a minha Alice era quase como sonhar.

E ela parecia gostar tanto da música – e da situação – quanto eu, ao menos era o que eu sentia, enquanto fechava os olhos como ela, e me deixava inalar o cheiro maravilhoso que vinha dela. Minha Alice cheirava a sol – tão como sua personalidade. Meu sol.

E eu, com tanto medo naquele sábado, ao me aproximar dela dentro daquela lanchonete. Temendo que o cheiro do sangue dela pudesse acabar com tudo, antes mesmo de algo ter começado. Mas quando entrei no local, e inalei aquele cheiro pela primeira vez, entendi por completo tudo que meu irmão sentia – por mais que quisesse, por mais que fosse tentador aquele sangue para mim, eu seria para sempre incapaz de fazer algo para feri-la. Nunca poderia tocá-la de algum jeito que a machucaria. Meu sol, minha Alice.

"_We're after the same rainbow's end,__waitin' 'round the bend,"_

Meu único amor.

"_My huckleberry friend…"_

Só a puxei para mais perto – rezando para que ela não objetasse – quando senti o rosto quente encostar-se de leve no meu peito. Não dançávamos mais, apenas nos mexíamos, bem devagar, mas não importava para mim, e não parecia importar para ela, então estava tudo bem.

"_Moon river…"_

Naquele momento, só conseguia sentir a paz que ela me transmitia. Paz, então ela também sentia aquilo comigo.

_"And me."_

Ficamos juntos até as palmas cessarem, e quando elas enfim acabaram, demorou até Alice se mexer. Ela quem fez o primeiro movimento, e eu acabei quebrando nosso contato. E então todos os sentimentos de sempre voltaram: confusão, nervosismo, ansiedade, hesitação... Vergonha?

"Eu vou pegar alguma coisa para beber, avise a minha irmã que já volto, ok?" Ela já não tinha coragem de olhar nos meus olhos. "Obrigada pela dança, Jasper."

E eu não consegui fazer nada além de observá-la sumir na enorme multidão. Quando retornei a mesa, Bella já se aproximava, e a antecipação de todos – em especial a de Edward – deixavam meus nervos a flor da pele.

Não me atrevi a cumprimentá-la antes, apesar de eu estar mais perto do que os outros – os olhos da jovem só existiam para meu irmão mais novo. Me sentei com o resto de minha família, que então desviaram os olhos do casal de pé para mim, Esme e Carlisle sorrindo.

"Bella, meu pai, que você já conhece," Edward começou com as apresentações depois de alguns segundos dizendo o quanto a garota havia sido maravilhosa cantando. Ele conseguia elogia-la tão facilmente, por que eu não conseguia fazer aquilo com Alice? Por que com ela era tão difícil? "Esme, minha mãe."

"Querida, você esteve maravilhosa lá em cima!" Nossa mãe postiça se levantou no mesmo momento, abraçando Bella como abraçara Alice mais cedo. "Como meu filho conseguiu conhecer uma jovem tão talentosa, é um mistério!"

Felicidade, era tudo que conseguia sentir naquela mesa. Logo as apresentações chegaram a Emmett, e todos vimos o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro do marido de Rosalie, enquanto este dava um abraço de urso em Isabella.

Os dois – Emmet e Rose – chegaram depois de nós, aparentando ainda estarem desconfortáveis em retornar para a casa. Desconfortáveis ao nosso redor, confusos, por ver tudo outra vez bem, depois de tantos anos de sofrimento que aturaram. Edward e eu sabíamos melhor do que qualquer um naquela mesa o que os dois pensavam, o que aqueles dois sentiam – e não podíamos nos mostrar chateados com aquilo, não tínhamos o direito. Nós, que com nossa fraqueza, quase arruinamos a família com nossa ausência.

Foi então que aconteceu, e todos na mesa paramos de respirar. Por mais baixo que tivesse sido o sussurro, cada um de nós tinha ouvido as palavras que saíram da boca de Isabella, e Emmett ganhou um olhar quase esperançoso ao ouvir na voz da jovem as palavras _'minha humana favorita'_.

Mas antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa – dizer alguma coisa –, Edward já a tinha de volta em seus braços, e rumava para o bar, a convidando para tomar alguma coisa nos minutos finais do ano.

Todos os olhares foram parar em mim enquanto o casal andava para longe.

"O que foi isso?" A primeira a falar foi Rose, tão surpresa e confusa quanto Emmett, que agora voltava a se sentar. "Elas se lembram de alguma coisa, ou o que? A garota, a – Isabella – acabou de murmurar o que meu marido sempre falava para ela! Como?"

Como?

Também nos perguntávamos aquilo, desde a primeira vez que tomamos conhecimento. Já haviam sido tantos. Como? Como elas tinham aqueles flashes, do nada, ficando presas em seus próprios pensamentos? Como, por que? Não tínhamos nenhuma boa explicação para aquilo.

"Elas não se lembram de nada." Peguei meu copo de champagne metade cheio, ainda intocado. "Mas esses, essas visões, parece que estão ficando mais frequentes, ao menos com Bella. Edward já a escutou falando tantas coisas, ele está tão esperançoso..." E eu, não. Mas não consegui acabar a frase em voz alta. Me incomodava meu irmão ter visto Bella daquele jeito tantas vezes, enquanto com Alice... e se ela nunca se lembrasse?

"Então são elas mesmo." Outra vez, Rosalie. E ela não estava feliz. "Talvez seja melhor nós irmos." Ela olhou para Emmett, e pelo tom de voz, aquilo não era um pedido.

"A melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido, milagrosamente acontece, e você está brava?", dizia numa voz apenas um tom mais alta, tentando ao máximo controlar meu temperamento naquele lugar. Mas era difícil, tendo justamente aquela irmã ao meu lado.

No entanto, quando ela outra vez abriu a boca para falar, sua voz estava longe da raiva, assim como sua expressão. Assim como seus sentimentos.

"Nós vamos nos casar – outra vez –, no começo de março. Nós não íamos convidar vocês." Ela respirou fundo, apesar de não precisar. "Pensamos em começar uma família – só nós dois, sem brigas, sem... Sem nada do que vimos nesses últimos anos." Se Rosalie pudesse chorar agora, ela com certeza estaria às lágrimas. "Mas agora, eu não sei o que pensar agora. Vocês estão aqui, juntos outra vez, felizes outra vez, e por mais que eu queira também me sentir assim..." Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. "Eu quero ir embora, só quero ir embora."

"Nós vamos ligar." Quem prometeu foi Emmett, enquanto se levantava.

E segundos depois, mais um casal caminhava para o meio da multidão.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Edward_

"_Minha humana favorita_."

A expressão de Emmett era impagável – talvez como a minha, quando a vi assim pela primeira vez, no dia em que nos encontramos no mercado. Como a de Carlisle, quando ele nos contou que encontrara Isabella falando sozinha em sua sala, quase num transe. Como agora.

"Bella?" No instante seguinte, eu a tirava dos braços de meu irmão, antes que esse pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Quando Isabella se encontrou ao meu lado, um de meus braços a envolvendo pela cintura, a puxando para bem perto, não precisava ter o dom de Jasper para saber que ela estava confusa, perdida na situação. Como sempre ficava depois daqueles ocorridos.

"Desculpe, você disse alguma coisa?" A ouvi perguntar enquanto andávamos alguns passos para frente, logo entrando no meio da multidão.

"Disse para minha família que iríamos até o bar, pegar algo para você beber." Inclinei minha cabeça para falar mais perto de seu ouvido, devido ao barulho da nova banda que começara a tocar. "Cantou por tanto tempo, deve estar com sede, não é mesmo querida?"

A observei corar com a última palavra, o olhar mais uma vez envergonhado. Tão adorável.

"O que você vai querer? Uma coca, um champagne?", perguntei quando chegamos ao balcão, e a coca foi a escolhida. Esperei ela dar o primeiro gole para voltar a falar. "Dez minutos para meia noite. Já sabe quais vão ser suas metas para esse novo ano?"

Outro gole, e um sorriso.

"O de sempre, eu acho. Entrar numa boa faculdade, cuidar para que minha irmã não faça nenhuma besteira, não se machuque."

"Só isso?" Ela assentiu.

"E você?"

"Os meus mudaram um pouco esse ano. Um deles é conseguir que você cante uma música para mim."

Bella me olhou com uma expressão quase inconformada por um momento, e eu sabia o que ela iria dizer: que havia cantado, que sua penúltima música, que ela cantava quando meus outros dois irmãos chegaram, era a minha música. E nunca me esqueceria da letra que meu anjo me deu, no entanto...

"Quero uma música só para mim. Uma que você cante só para mim." Não esperava, no entanto, conseguir aquilo tão cedo.

"O ano ainda não acabou."

Não, ainda não. Ainda tínhamos oito minutos e trinta e nove segundos.

"Você confia em mim?" Uma resposta positiva. Bella, sempre confiando em mim, sem nem ao menos me conhecer direito. "Então não fale nada. Vem."

E eu voltei a puxá-la para o meio da multidão, abandonando seu refrigerante quase vazio no balcão. Um minuto depois estávamos saindo do salão, por uma porta traseira, para um espaço aonde provavelmente mais ninguém viria – de onde estávamos, era impossível ver os fogos, e a atenção de todos nos próximos minutos seriam para eles.

Logo tirei o terno que usava, agradecendo por ter pegado algo bem quente no armário, pois o vestido tomara-que-caia que Isabella usava não permitia que ela ficasse no frio que fazia do lado de fora por muito tempo.

"Você vai congelar-"

"Coloque, e não objete. Estou acostumado, sério, você vai morrer de frio aqui fora se ficar só com esse vestido." Mais alguns segundos e ela vestia o paletó preto, e eu a puxava de volta para mim. "O que você vai cantar para nós?"

"Eu," A vi respirar fundo, olhando logo para baixo. "Eu não sei." Ela tremeu quando minha mão gelada tocou seu queixo, o puxando para cima, e mais uma vez o vermelho se espalhou por aquele rosto.

"Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que queria cantar, querida." Seus pés estavam sobre os meus antes que ela percebesse, e eu conduzia uma dança lenta enquanto nossos olhares não mais desviavam. "Bella, temos quatro minutos, exatamente."

Isabella abriu a boca algumas vezes, não emitindo som algum. Quando enfim a voz saiu, era trêmula, mas nem por isso menos bonita do que antes. Na verdade, era muito mais linda do que antes. Era uma voz somente para mim.

"_So I put my arms, around you, around you…And I know that I'll be leaving soon…_" Mais uma vez a cabeça se inclinou para baixo.

"Me deixe te olhar, por favor." E os olhos castanhos tímidos voltaram a encontrar os meus amarelos. "Você é tão linda."

"Eu..." Nos rodopiei devagar, seguindo o ritmo de uma música inexistente. "_My eyes are on you, they're on you... And you see that I can't stop shaking. No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes, 'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath… could burst it if it were a bubble…_"

Era o momento perfeito. Tudo que eu esperei, durante todos esses anos. Havia vivido para aquilo, e somente aquilo. Havia então, enfim, um motivo maior para nunca ter feito a viagem para Volterra.

_"So I put my arms around you around you, and I hope that I will do no wrong. My eyes are on you they're on you, and I hope that you won't hurt me…"_

"Nunca.", disse, fechando os olhos. "Nunca vou machucar você, Bella."

Deixei meu rosto afundar em seu cabelo, e inalei mais uma vez seu cheiro intoxicante – morangos, ela ainda usava um shampoo dessa fruta. Quando voltei a olhá-la, era Bella agora quem estava de olhos cerrados, talvez perdida em seus pensamentos. Ela poderia não ouvir a contagem que se iniciava lá de dentro, mas meus ouvidos conseguiram captar o número vinte.

Dezenove, dezoito...

"Você me perdoaria se eu te beijasse agora?" Não conseguiria me conter mais, aqueles lábios estavam tão perto, tão tentadores – mas nunca conseguiria fazer nada sem sua permissão antes. Mais uma vez os olhos castanhos se abriram.

"Eu não perdoaria se você não beijasse."

Dez, nove...

Minhas duas mãos seguraram aquele rosto delicado, meus dedos acariciando a pele fina de seu pescoço enquanto eu trazia os lábios mais para perto dos meus. Será que ela se sentia tão atordoada pela antecipação quanto eu?

Sete, seis, cinco...

A vi passar a língua pelo lábio inferior, antes de respirar profundamente.

Quatro, três, dois...

E então, meus lábios frios colaram naqueles tão quentes. Nos lábios que eu esperei vinte anos para poder beijar outra vez. Teria eu a sorte de passar o ano em que entramos ao lado do meu único amor?

A eternidade?

Um...

O beijo acabou tão rápido quanto começou – na verdade, não passara do roçar dos lábios. Não podia ser mais do que aquilo, eu não iria conseguir me controlar, talvez, se fosse mais do que aquilo. Mas a jovem que me olhava confusa provavelmente esperava bem mais.

"Não quero assustar você.", confessei com um sorriso, minha testa encostando na dela. "Você é preciosa demais para mim, não quero te assustar, fazer você se afastar de mim, nunca."

Fui pego totalmente de surpresa – minha Bella, a única que conseguia me surpreender – quando seus braços envolveram meu pescoço.

"Você nunca vai me assustar, Edward." Nossos lábios voltaram a ficar próximos demais enquanto ela dizia as próximas palavras. Não, meu amor, nunca diga nunca. "Eu sinto que... é como se eu tivesse esperado minha vida inteira por esse momento. Como se eu tivesse esperado todo esse tempo por você."

E ela voltou a nos unir, num beijo que tomava todo meu autocontrole. Fechei meus olhos, tentando manter minhas mãos firmes, mas suaves, em suas costas, enquanto me concentrava naqueles lábios doces e macios. Precisava manter meu controle... Fazia tanto tempo! Conseguia sentir sua respiração irregular no meu rosto, suas mãos se entrelaçando no meu cabelo, provavelmente o bagunçando ainda mais – como se me importasse. Ela poderia simplesmente fazer o que quisesse comigo, Bella sempre me teve na palma de suas mãos.

Minutos depois, quando nos separamos, eu ofegava pelo ar que não me era necessário. Senti as mãos que antes seguravam com força meu cabelo tremerem; meu anjo num estado igual ao meu.

"Minha Bella, eu sinto o mesmo." A puxei então para um abraço, descansando o queixo em sua cabeça. Sorri, um sorriso verdadeiro que somente ela conseguia me fazer dar, e senti os lábios contra meu peito fazerem o mesmo. "Exatamente o mesmo."

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Alice_

Dez minutos para a meia noite. Quinta – ou era a sexta? – taça de champagne em menos de meia hora. Minha fraqueza para qualquer coisa alcoólica já começava a se manifestar quando achei o rapaz parado ao meu lado bonito o suficiente para jogar conversa fora até a virada do ano.

"Nem todas as mulheres precisam de um par para irem a uma festa de Reveillon.", respondi a pergunta após esvaziar mais uma taça, a colocando sobre o balcão, e logo pegando outra, cheia, da bandeja que o garçom carregava. "Estou muito bem sozinha." Muito, muito bêbada. "Mas não vou reclamar se quiser me manter acompanhada." Totalmente bêbada.

Por que havia começado a me embriagar mesmo?

Ah, sim. O motivo de minhas taças vazias estava a alguns metros de distância de mim, conversando de uma maneira simpática demais com uma morena alta, praticamente deslumbrante. Ele parecia estar se divertindo, a mulher então, nem preciso comentar – ganhar a atenção de um homem tão lindo deixaria qualquer uma extasiada. Como eu ficara, há alguns minutos atrás, quando fui tirada para dançar – bem na minha música – pela única pessoa que me interessava naquela multidão de gente.

E que claramente não se interessava em mim, pensei, tomando mais um gole. Nem um pouco.

Então por que ele não podia parar de olhar para mim enquanto flertava com aquela mulher? Será que ele não via o quanto aquilo era cruel, ele esfregar na minha cara que poderia ter a mulher que quisesse naquele salão?

"Sabe, nós não precisamos esperar até os minutos finais para um beijo." O homem moreno ao meu lado disse, enquanto me puxava pela cintura em direção a ele.

Rápido demais – o álcool fazia tudo girar em demasia. De repente me vi nos braços de um total desconhecido, e não havia nada que eu queria mais do que estar nos braços _dele_ – de quem nunca me puxaria daquele jeito, de quem nunca me seguraria como o estranho me segurava.

Eu poderia muito bem fechar os olhos e fantasiar, apenas por um minuto, não?

Mas os lábios nunca chegaram aos meus, e outra vez, tudo se moveu rápido demais. Passei de um aperto quente para um aperto muito frio, e muito mais firme. E então consegui focar o suficiente para escutar o que falavam ao meu redor.

"Ela está bêbada, e você está claramente se aproveitando disso!" Por que Jasper estava me segurando? E onde estava o homem de antes... qual era o nome dele mesmo?

Mais alguns segundos, e eu era arrastada para a direção oposta da festa, totalmente contra minha vontade. Mas apesar de todos os protestos, as mãos fortes só me soltaram quando a primeira rajada de ar frio bateu no meu rosto.

"Está um frio de morrer aqui fora!" Apesar de minha reclamação, não consegui voltar para dentro.

"Você está bêbada-"

"E quem é você para se preocupar com isso?" Eu praticamente gritei, e tentei empurra-lo com as mãos – mas ou ele era forte demais, ou a bebida que havia me enfraquecido, pois Jasper não se moveu um milímetro. Era como empurrar a parede.

"Tome um ar. Quando você melhorar, podemos voltar para a festa."

"A que você fez o favor de estragar para mim?" E outra vez, deveria ser o efeito da bebida, porque vi uma expressão quase triste naquele rosto perfeito.

Me sentei num banco perto da porta, abaixando a cabeça, totalmente vencida. Estava cansada, triste, e tremendo – não apenas pelo frio, mas pelas lágrimas e soluços, que eu tentava inutilmente manter em silêncio.

O casaco que meu cobriu me tomou de surpresa, assim como o abraço que o seguiu.

"Minha intenção não era a de te fazer chorar." Uma mão – tão grande! – envolveu um lado de minha face, me fazendo olhar para cima, direto naqueles olhos amarelos. "Só não queria que você fizesse algo do qual se arrependeria pela manhã, pequena."

Por que ele era tão... inconstante? Não tinha palavra melhor no momento para explicar aquele comportamento absurdo – uma hora não me suportando, na outra, agindo como se eu fosse tão importante.

Mas a única coisa que importava agora era que ele estava tão perto, e cheirava tão bem...

"Não sou pequena.", contrariei, minha voz ainda quebrada pelo choro, e minha mente ainda tomada pelo álcool. "E de qualquer jeito, vou acabar fazendo algo do qual vou me arrepender quando acordar." Afinal, seria minha única chance, e ainda poderia colocar toda a culpa no champagne.

Coragem, Alice. Você pode fingir não lembrar de nada depois.

"E o que você pode fazer, aqui fora, para se arrepender?"

"Isso."

E sem um segundo pensamento, colei meus lábios nos dele.

E sinceramente, só queria ver – ter uma pequena ideia, por alguns poucos segundos – como seria beijar aqueles lábios rosados, que pareciam tão macios. Que gosto eles teriam contra os meus.

Mais uma vez, o rapaz sentado a minha frente me surpreendeu por completo, meu puxando para mais perto e aprofundando o beijo, ao invés de me afastar.

Mel. Era clichê demais dizer que ele tinha gosto de mel? E eu estava tão contente por Jasper não ter me afastado, pois não queria parar de beijá-lo nunca mais – também era deveras clichê dizer que seu beijo era viciante?

Agradeci por estar sentada, já que minhas pernas não conseguiriam me sustentar de pé ao sentir aquelas mãos vagarem pelo meu cabelo, me puxando para mais perto de uma forma delicada e ao mesmo tempo possessiva. Entorpecida, era a única palavra para descrever meu estado atual.

Escutei os fogos, e desejei fortemente que a tradição fosse verdadeira – a pessoa que você beija na virada do ano vai ser aquela com a qual você vai passar o resto do novo ano junto. Um ano junto com uma pessoa maravilhosa era mais do que poderia algum dia esperar.

"Feliz ano-" Mas ele não tirou os lábios dos meus para que eu pudesse terminar a frase, e seus braços começaram a me prender mais forte contra ele, de uma forma quase dolorosa.

Não me importava, realmente. Que continuasse, poderia me apertar o quanto quisesse, desde que aqueles lábios nunca saíssem dos meus. No entanto, o aperto em um dos braços começou a ficar forte demais alguns segundos depois, e meu gemido de dor não passou despercebido.

Quando voltei a olhar em seus olhos, o amarelo se tornara negro, e tentei imaginar se aquilo era por causa da pouca luz, ou do excesso de bebida. Olhos não mudam de cor do nada, daquilo eu tinha certeza. Mas os olhos negros estavam mais interessados em um ponto no meu braço esquerdo, que notei começar a arroxear.

No instante seguinte ele se afastou, e uma expressão que só poderia descrever como perturbada tomou conta de seu rosto.

"Meu Deus-"

"Jasper, está-"

"Não está tudo bem!" O vi passar uma mão pelos cabelos, enquanto se afastava ainda mais. "Me desculpe, eu sinto muito!"

"Jazz-" Jazz?

Por um instante aquilo – aquele apelido que surgira do nada – pareceu amenizar a situação, a expressão suavizara e o rapaz havia se fixado frente à porta. Mas não demorou muito até a agonia voltar para sua face, e a porta de entrada ser aberta.

"Alice..."

Eu não consegui fazer nada além de observá-lo desaparecer porta adentro.

O que havia acontecido?


	16. Fugindo

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist ****16**

_Corinne Bailey Rae __– Trouble Sleeping  
__Youtube:_.com/watch?v=-wc0qMerzz0

_Duran Duran –__ Come Undone  
__Youtube: __.com/watch?v=ICnlyNUt_0o_

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 15  
_Fugindo

_Ponto de vista de Emmett_

"Achei que fossemos tentar, Rose." Só falei outra vez com minha esposa quando voltamos a entrar no carro, ela logo dando a partida. "Não era esse o propósito de voltar para essa cidade, tentar?"

"Eu tentei.", ela disse num tom arrogante, desnecessariamente olhando a estrada à sua frente.

"Você nem mesmo os deu uma chance, Rosalie!" Aumentei minha voz, e pude ver a surpresa nos olhos da mulher que amava. Em brigas normais minha voz continuava sempre a mesma – carinhosa e brincalhona – mas aquela não era uma discussão qualquer. "Você viu Isabella, e no segundo seguinte-"

"Será que você não vê que vai acontecer a mesma coisa que aconteceu há vinte anos atrás? Você é tão estúpido!" Ela igualou seu tom com o meu, e eu acabei rindo em meu nervosismo. "Elas são humanas, Emmett, humanas! Frágeis, quebradiças humanas!"

"E isso faz com que elas não sejam boas o suficiente para você? Que elas não mereçam alguma chance?" Não conseguia mais pensar antes de falar – assim como não me importava o quanto minhas palavras podiam ou não ferir a vampira ao meu lado.

Quando a voz de Rose voltou, não passava de um sussurro.

"Você sabe que não é isso."

Encostei a cabeça no banco, apertando as mãos contra o rosto. Não, eu realmente sabia que não era isso. Sabia qual era o medo de Rosalie em voltar para a família, do jeito que as coisas estavam agora. Foram anos de brigas, anos tentando conviver com nossos pais – e com a ausência de dois filhos –, e apesar de agora tudo parecer ter voltado ao normal...

"Até quando, Emm?"

Minutos depois, o carro parava no acostamento, e minha mulher, em meus braços.

"Rose," A embalava nos meus braços, tentando fazer parar seus soluços silenciosos, secos. "Shh Rose, vai ficar tudo bem." Levantei seu queixo para poder olhá-la nos olhos. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Eu não quero ver a família se despedaçar outra vez, Emm. É ótimo vê-los todos juntos, ver Alice tão-"

"Humana?" Me atrevi a completar.

"Tão igual. Ela e Isabella, idênticas, aparentemente até na personalidade, pelo que pude ver em Alice. Mas até quando elas vão conseguir ficar assim? Quanto tempo vai demorar até algum desastre acontecer, e acabar com toda essa felicidade outra vez? Eles não vão ter duas vezes a mesma sorte, eles-"

"Ok, ok, é o seguinte," Com um movimento rápido, a coloquei no banco de passageiro, e ocupei o lugar de motorista. "Nós não precisamos pensar nisso agora. Não precisamos, Rose."

"Mas-"

"Não." Passei uma de minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo, seu rosto. "Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu," Apontei para mim mesmo, logo depois dando partida no carro. "Vou dirigir até o primeiro hotel que encontrar no meio da estrada, e então nós," Apontei agora para nós dois, vendo com prazer que todo meu teatro estava arrancando um sorriso dos lábios de minha esposa. "Vamos passar um bom tempo _conversando_.", terminei com uma piscadela.

"Conversando?" Ri quando a ouvi perguntar, desconfiada.

"Conversando, Rosalie Lillian Halle." Engatei a quarta, passando a velocidade permitida em quase três vezes. "Até parece que você não conhece o marido que tem." Uma risada juntou-se a minha, desta vez.

"Emm?" Tirei os olhos da estrada quando senti a mão na minha coxa. "Obrigada."

"De nada, Rosie." Aumentei ainda mais a velocidade, tentando deixar os pensamentos de minutos antes para trás. "De nada."

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Alice_

Devo ter acordado com a maior dor de cabeça de toda minha vida – mal conseguia abrir os olhos, e a pouca luz que havia no meu quarto já estava piorando a dor uma três ou quatro vezes. Que horas já eram? Uma, duas? Sério que já eram três e meia? Sorri ao ver as duas aspirinas sobre meu criado mudo, ao lado de um copo de água. Bells.

Levantei, ainda não entendendo o porquê de além minha cabeça doer, meu braço esquerdo latejava, quase na altura do ombro. Quando parei na frente do espelho vi a bagunça em que me encontrava: cabelo cheio de nós – cada fio apontando para um lado –, resquícios de maquiagem nos olhos que aumentavam consideravelmente minhas olheiras. E nem ao menos conseguia me lembrar como tinha me enfiado naquele pijama – logo assumi ser serviço de minha irmã mais nova.

Resolução do novo ano: _nunca mais_ beber champagne. Definitivamente.

Foi quando me espreguicei que notei mais a fundo o quanto realmente doía meu braço. Tirei a parte de cima do pijama por impulso, e meus olhos acharam a marca roxa esverdeada no mesmo segundo.

"_Meu Deus-"_

"_Jasper, está-"_

"_Não está tudo bem!"_

Eu não estava sonhando, então.

"_Como você me beija, e sai andando como se não tivesse acontecido nada?"_

"_Eu te beijei?"_

"_O que?"_

"_Você está bêbada, Alice."_

"_Eu estou bêbada, não estou louca!"_

Tudo aquilo... E ele simplesmente foi embora.

É claro que ele iria embora como se nada tivesse acontecido, o que poderia esperar de Jasper além de um beijo? O beijo já havia sido tanto, nunca achei que conseguiria chegar tão longe com ele, afinal...

"Al?"

Colocar o pijama de volta foi automático ao ouvir a voz de minha irmã – esperava tanto que ela não tivesse visto a marca enquanto me trocava naquela madrugada, pois era a última coisa que eu precisava lhe explicar. Não queria contar o que havia acontecido tão cedo para Bella – se é que ela ainda não sabia –, não queria nem tocar naquele assunto comigo mesma.

A porta do meu quarto abriu de repente, e uma Isabella com um enorme sorriso no rosto entrou com um telefone na mão.

"Edward está perguntando se você está bem."

Edward. Sim, Edward e Bella, eles estavam juntos demais ontem à noite, ao menos pelo que conseguia lembrar. Ela, graças a Deus, não ficara bêbada, nem escolhera um irmão completamente surtado, que uma hora te beija como se sua vida dependesse disso, e na outra, sai correndo.

"Diga que estou ótima, e agradeça a preocupação.", disse, sacudindo a cabeça e indo pegar uma toalha limpa no armário. Não iria mais pensar nele, havia conseguido o máximo que iria ter e o tiraria logo de minha cabeça.

Mas o terno que vi pendurado na maçaneta do banheiro quando fechei a porta não ajudou muito nesse processo. O terno dele, com o cheiro dele.

"_Ela está com um pouco de ressaca, com certeza, mas fora isso parece tudo bem."_ Ouvia Bella falar por detrás da porta.

Escorreguei pela parede até me sentar no azulejo frio.

Bem. Eu não estava bem.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Jasper_

"_Ela está com um pouco de ressaca, com certeza, mas fora isso parece tudo bem." _Escutei Isabella dizer pelo telefone, segundos antes de despedir-se de meu irmão.

"Bem? Ela está bem?" Meu tom era irônico, atraindo os olhares dos três vampiros presentes na sala para mim. "Alice está com um hematoma enorme no braço, como ela pode estar bem? Isabella não conseguiu ver isso?" Bufei, agarrando algo que descansava sobre a mesa. "Hematoma que _eu_ causei!"

Seja o que for que estivesse em minha mão, encontrava-se pulverizado agora. Sentia como se aquela imagem nunca fosse sair de minha memória – aquela marca escura, errada, contra aquela pele tão branca. Ela com certeza teria medo, agora sóbria, de um homem capaz de causar aquilo – um beijo, aquele beijo, era tudo que teria.

"Jasper-" Era Esme que se aproximava para tentar me consolar.

"Não! Eu sei o que fiz, não quero palavras bonitas para tentar amenizar o fato de tê-la machucado!" Me afastei ainda mais de todos, prestes a abrir a porta e ir para longe dali, longe de tudo.

Mas antes que me desse conta do que acontecia, eu estava sendo empurrado com força contra uma parede – não a ponto de quebra-la, no entanto forte o suficiente para deixar uma boa marca. É claro que Edward saberia o que eu estava pensando, e é claro que ele não me deixaria ir embora outra vez – assim como eu sabia que ele mesmo nunca mais iria.

"Você não a machucou só fisicamente, seu idiota!" Senti meu irmão fazendo mais pressão – mais um pouco e a parede creme iria ceder, com certeza. "E agora você ainda pensa em ir embora? Sério Jasper, depois de ganhar o melhor presente de todos?"

Esme não tentou nos separar, e na verdade, até mesmo Carlisle se aproximando, colocando uma mão no ombro de Edward, foi desnecessário – assim que ele viu meus pensamentos depois de sua última frase, já começou suavizar seu aperto ao redor dos meus braços.

O melhor presente de todos – uma segunda chance. Não queria desperdiçar aquilo – não mesmo! –, mas só de saber que a machuquei, de um jeito que tinha certeza de que não faria...

Edward enfim me soltou, indo sentar-se num dos sofás brancos. Quando voltei a olhá-lo, sua expressão era uma cheia de simpatia.

"Eu já estive no seu lugar. E eu me senti péssimo – como você agora. Estávamos nos beijando – como vocês dois – e minha mão de repente fez pressão demais naquele ombro delicado. O hematoma se formou um segundo depois de eu ouvir um gemido de dor. Não conseguia olha-la no dia seguinte, só queria sumir. Aquela foi à primeira vez que pensei em ir embora, em deixá-la viver sua vida humana em paz, sem ter que correr perigo ao meu lado a cada segundo." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, e pude perceber que Edward sentia o mesmo que eu em relação a esse assunto. Raiva. Tristeza. Culpa. "Mas quando Bella começou a chorar, perguntando o que _ela_ tinha feito de errado, eu sabia que não poderia simplesmente desaparecer. Se ao menos..."

_Se ao menos tivesse tomado essa decisão também, da última vez._ Não precisava ler pensamentos para saber que era essa frase que meu irmão tinha em mente. Foi então que admiti pela primeira vez o que já queria ter lhe falado a um tempo atrás – um ano antes desses dois milagres entrarem outra vez em nossas vidas.

_Edward, não foi sua culpa._

Não precisava olhá-lo para saber o quanto aquelas palavras o surpreenderam. Demorou tanto tempo para aceitar aquele fato, para admitir o quanto eu também havia sido injusto, o acusando daquele jeito. Talvez se tivesse me controlado mais, se não tivesse pensado apenas em meus sentimentos, e tivesse tentado-

"Tudo acontece por um motivo, irmão. Não se arrependa disso, se não tivesse acontecido, talvez nós nunca tivéssemos a oportunidade de agora." Ele sorriu, um sorriso genuíno. "Bem, terminando a história. Me culpei por uma semana, fiz todas suas vontades – sim, mais do que já fazia – e comecei a ter um cuidado redobrado."

"Ontem foi tão bom, eu estava tão controlado. Cacei tanto na véspera, acho que nunca cacei tantos de uma só vez.", comecei a falar, indo também para um sofá. "Quando que alguém iria imaginar que eu – justo eu! – conseguiria ficar assim próximo de alguém com tanto sangue, por mais satisfeito que estivesse? E bastou um segundo, um milésimo que me deixei ser tomado pelo que sentia-"

"Você aprende a controlar." Foi a resposta que veio de meu irmão – como se eu pudesse me dar ao luxo de aprender a controlar, justo com ela!

"Eu posso matá-la aprendendo, Edward!"

"Não me lembro de ter matado Bella no processo." Vi ele imediatamente se arrepender da frase dita, e mais uma vez não precisava ler mentes para saber o que Edward estava pensando – ele ainda se culpava tanto, não seria minhas palavras que melhorariam aquilo. Talvez aquilo só parasse quando o perdão viesse da pessoa certa – Isabella.

"Você não matou." Aquelas palavras eram inúteis – pude sentir – mas ainda assim, as usei para afirmar aquilo.

"Então por que com você seria diferente?"

_Não é desse jeito que estou – que era – acostumado com ela. Não estou acostumado a ter que toca-la como se ela fosse quebrar a qualquer momento._

"Jasper, suas palavras, quem imaginaria justo você beijando uma humana e não a matando no processo?" Ouvi uma risada, e uma mão tocou meu ombro. "E eu, que não estava acostumado com nada? Que não fazia idéia do que iria sentir? E ainda assim, o máximo que cheguei a fazer foi lhe deixar uma marca roxa no ombro por alguns dias. Você sabe o que esperar de cada toque, Jazz. É a Alice, a sua Alice. Ela só está um pouco mais delicada."

"Bem mais delicada, você quer dizer." Suspirei, mais uma vez as mãos indo parar no cabelo. A culpa ainda estava ali – e não seria tão fácil faze-la ir embora. "Vou falar com ela. Vou tentar. Mas preciso de um tempo para pensar no que fazer."

* * *

Uma semana depois do Reveillon, não pude mais adiar o encontro com minha aluna.

Aula de história, segundo horário da segunda feira. Provavelmente a pior aula que já dera em toda minha curta carreira de professor – a sala estava tão agitada e nervosa quanto meu humor. Contava os minutos para o final daquilo, e quanto mais olhava no relógio, mas o tempo demorava a passar.

No final, nem mais sabia sobre o que dissertava na frente dos alunos inquietos – havia entrado em modo automático, ignorando qualquer mão erguida para perguntas. Tentava não observar a aluna pequena, quieta, sentada na penúltima fileira, que vestia uma expressão neutra. Não podia negar a esperança que tinha dela não comparecer a aquela matéria – covarde –, e meu total descontrole se dava à falta de preparação para o encontro.

Nem acreditei quando o sinal que finalizava a aula finalmente tocou, fazendo os alunos saírem da sala em velocidade recorde. Voltei a minha mesa, afundando na cadeira, podendo enfim ficar perdido nos meus pensamentos por alguns minutos. Acabou que meus minutos se tornaram apenas segundos.

"Professor Halle." Precisava admitir o medo que tinha em levantar a cabeça e encarar aqueles olhos chocolate – o que acharia neles? Medo? Repulsa? Raiva?

Respirei fundo, tentando fazer com que aquilo me desse alguma coragem, e encarei minha pequena – se é que ainda podia chamá-la de minha.

"Sim, Alice?" Medo. Sabia que iria encontrar nela alguma coisa assim.

Alice desviou o olhar no momento em que os meus olhos encontraram os dela, e o medo que sentia vir da jovem só aumentou, se misturando com nervosismo. Quando – se é que esse dia chegaria – eu conseguiria lhe dar alguma emoção boa depois daquela noite?

"Obrigada pelo casaco." Ela colocou uma sacola sobre a mesa, onde deveria estar o terno que havia lhe cedido na noite do ano novo. Tentei amenizar o clima entre nós, mas meu dom não era tão útil quando nem conseguia me concentrar direito.

Talvez seja por esse motivo – a ineficiência em fazê-la sentir-se bem do meu jeito – que eu tenha me levantado e ido para seu lado. Talvez por isso eu tenha colocado as duas mãos na mesa, a deixando entre a mobília e eu – tão perigosamente perto. Meu maior desejo era abraçá-la e fazer aqueles sentimentos horríveis irem embora, até que só sobrasse a antiga alegria que sempre vinha do meu sol.

Estávamos tão perto, conseguia escutar com clareza aquele coração bater rápido, sentir a respiração quente contra mim.

"Por favor." Ela fechou os olhos, apertando mais forte os livros que carregava nos braços. Nervosismo. Desconforto. Medo. Medo, claro, eu estava tão perto, era quase óbvio que ela sentiria isso.

E eu iria me mexer, estava pronto para parar de encurralá-la naquele segundo, se minha pequena não houvesse se movido centímetros para frente, e acabado com a pouca distância que havia entre nós. Tive que ficar de olhos abertos para acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo outra vez, que aqueles lábios estavam nos meus outra vez.

Por que essa Alice me confundia tanto? Me surpreendia tanto?

Era impossível não retribuir aquele beijo – tão doce –, mas me contive para deixar minhas mãos repousando em minha mesa. Aprenda a controlar. Controle.

Quase perdido quando suas mãos pequenas derrubaram os livros e foram parar no meu pescoço. Suas mãos eram tão quentes, seus lábios, ela por inteiro – era tão novo, tão agradável, tão real.

Eu me preparava para envolvê-la em meus braços como ela mesma fazia comigo quando ouvimos um sinal tocar, e nos separamos no mesmo instante. Vi um par de olhos castanhos que se abriam assustados, e um rubor que tomava conta das maçãs do rosto de minha pequena. A confusão e o medo voltaram, e enquanto eu mal conseguia me mexer, a jovem abaixava e recolhia os livros caídos com rapidez, rumando rápido em direção à porta.

"Por que eu me sinto assim com você?" A vi sacudir a cabeça, envergonhada. Não havia motivo nenhum para ficar daquele jeito, mas ela não me deixou lhe dizer aquilo. "Jasper, me desculpe. Estamos na escola, e você é meu professor, e eu-"

"Alice-"

"Sinto muito!" Ela desapareceu dali no instante em que novos alunos começaram a entrar.

Sentimentos são tão confusos – o que eu não daria agora para poder ler mentes.

A próxima aula foi tão ruim quanto à primeira – as marcas de minhas mãos na mesa me lembrando de Alice a todo segundo.

O que havia feito de errado agora?

* * *

**N.A: **I'm so sorry pela demora! Meu trabalho está me matando, não tenho tempo pra mais nada, e voltar a estudar sucks! Nem mais com a Betina eu consigo falar... queria ter tempo de responder review por review, juro, mas hoje, ou eu postava, ou eu respondia... e eu achei que vcs fossem preferir o post eheheheh.

Mas agradeço de coração cada comentário, que me fazem continuar com a fic apesar do tempo apertado, adoro todos vocês!

Um grande beijo, de quem jura responder todas as revies do proximo capitulo, (e que promete postar ainda mais rapido),

Ania.


	17. Biscoitos da sorte

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist ****17**

_Coldplay __– Fix you_

_Youtube:_.com/watch?v=-wc0qMerzz0

_Everything but the girl –__ I didn't know I was looking for love_

_Youtube:_ .com/watch?v=o6NDyTYasEg

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 16  
_Biscoitos da sorte

_Ponto de vista de Bella_

O celular tocando era o que tinha me acordado naquela manhã – e a vontade de jogá-lo contra a parede quase superou meu autocontrole. No quinto toque, tateei as cegas meu criado mudo, xingando alto quando não achei nada. Ter que levantar para atender a um telefonema às dez e meia da manhã de um domingo não melhorava muito meu humor – maldita pessoa insistente do outro lado da linha.

Quando achei o celular dentro da bolsa nem me preocupei em checar quem era pelo visor – a única pessoa que merecia minha educação naquele momento certamente não me ligaria àquela hora de um domingo. Às vezes era surpreendente – e assustador – o quão bem Edward já me conhecia em tão pouco tempo.

"Quem é você e o que quer a essa hora?", perguntei meio rabugenta, me jogando de volta a cama. A voz que veio do outro lado da linha foi completamente inesperada.

"_Feliz ano novo pra você também, Bells!"_

"James?" Por que ele estaria me ligando tão cedo? Justo ele, que pelo que eu bem lembrava, tinha um caso com sua cama ainda maior que o meu. "Acho que você está um pouco atrasado em me desejar isso, já que estamos quase no final de Janeiro de dois mil e vinte e sete."

"_Mas o que vale é a intenção, não?", _ele disse, dando risada.

"Claro, Jamie, claro." Bocejei, olhando inconformada mais uma vez para o relógio. "Aconteceu alguma coisa para você me ligar a essa hora?"

"_Vim resolver umas coisas em Manchester,"_ Em pleno final de semana? _"E já que tive que madrugar, estava com esse desejo de acordar mais alguém. E também queria companhia para o almoço, se você não tiver algum outro plano para o domingo."_

Mais um bocejo. Bem, não era como se eu tivesse alguma coisa já marcada naquele dia, poderia muito bem aceitar o convite.

"Você conhece o _Mr. Wong_, um restaurante chinês que fica perto do centro da cidade?" Fiquei mais animada quando recebi um sim. "Te encontro lá por volta da uma hora, está bom para você?"

"_Não prefere que eu passe aí?" _

"Já sou uma menina crescida, Jamie, sei me virar, sabia?" Me virei na cama, um pouco frustrada por saber que não conseguiria mais pegar no sono – nem teria mais tempo direito para algo além de um pequeno cochilo. "Te vejo em algumas horas." E desliguei, sem esperar uma resposta.

Um almoço, com um amigo de infância – não havia problema naquilo, havia? Mas por mais inocente que aquela situação parecesse, a vontade de ligar para Edward e convida-lo para juntar-se a nós simplesmente não ia embora.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Edward_

"Obrigada." Isabella disse quando abri a porta do Volvo para que ela saísse.

A ligação dela havia me surpreendido naquele domingo – o convite só aumentava a surpresa. Havia dado a desculpa de ser vegetariano para conseguir pular qualquer convite de almoço ou jantar que havia acontecido durante aquele mês de janeiro, e por enquanto havia funcionado perfeitamente. E eu teria negado o convite para um almoço num restaurante chinês, se não fosse sua última frase.

_James que convidou, o garoto do parque, você lembra?_

Perfeitamente. Minha última vontade era deixá-la sozinha com aquele psicopata reencarnado – por mais que ele ainda parecesse ser uma pessoa normal.

"E obrigada pela carona." Tive que conter o impulso de revirar os olhos – como se eu não fosse buscá-la, ainda mais com o rumo que estávamos tomando. Nunca mais a deixaria sozinha. "Aqui deve haver algum prato para alguém vegetarianos, com certeza-"

"Eu já comi, querida.", respondi de imediato, recebendo um olhar surpreso. "Quando você me ligou, estávamos acabando de almoçar." Envolvi um de meus braços ao redor de sua cintura quando entramos, meus olhos imediatamente procurando o loiro que estaria nos esperando.

"Você não precisava ter aceitado meu convite, sabe disso não?"

"Eu não aceito nenhum convite seu porque preciso, e sim porque adoro sua companhia." Lhe dei um beijo estalado na bochecha, a fazendo aumentar o sorriso. "Sabe disso, não?"

"Acho que sei, mas é sempre bom ouvir."

"Posso repetir o que você quiser," Mais um beijo. "Por toda a eternidade, se você desejar."

"A eternidade é muito tempo.", ela disse, mas sorria enquanto me olhava, e seus olhos brilhavam, lindos. Não, não era muito tempo. Às vezes sentia que uma eternidade com ela não seria o suficiente.

Mas um pensamento inconformado, seguido de um chamado tão descontente quanto, interrompeu nosso momento.

"James!" Vi minha Bella ir até o homem loiro – alto, mas não tanto quanto eu, que deveria beirar os vinte anos – e abraçá-lo. Tive que conter meus instintos protetores para não arrancá-la daqueles braços que já foram tão perigosos um dia. A semelhança entre os dois James era perturbadora demais. "James, esse é Edward." Ela me apresentou, voltando para meu lado.

Meu braço voltou quase que automaticamente para sua cintura, enquanto o cumprimentava com minha mão livre.

"Então, o que vamos pedir?" O rapaz disse após nos sentarmos, claramente incomodado – o sorriso que tinha antes de nos ver havia desmanchado por completo, e eu daria quase tudo para ouvir os pensamentos de minha Bella agora.

O almoço, apesar de demorar demasiadamente a passar para mim, correu bem, sem nenhum desagrado a não ser os constantes pensamentos desgostosos do suporto amigo de infância de Isabella. Não precisou chegar ao final daquele evento para eu concluir duas coisas: o rapaz não gostava nem um pouco de minha pessoa – não que isso me afetasse de algum jeito –, e suas intenções com aquele almoço não eram as que um amigo teria – o que já me incomodava totalmente.

A única coisa boa – além da companhia a minha direita, que se deliciava com um prato cheio de vegetais e camarões – eram as lembranças dos tempos de criança que os dois dividiam, alegres, durante a refeição. Ela parecia ter sido uma criança adorável, como antes, como da primeira vez. Eram tantas memórias.

A conta fora paga – a parte de Bella ficando por minha conta após alguma insistência –, e o garçom voltava com os dois cartões de débito, junto de três biscoitos da sorte.

"Você realmente não precisava." Ela ainda estava envergonhada, aquele rubor adorável em suas bochechas.

"É para você se acostumar. São poucos os restaurantes em que eu como, devido a minha opção, mas não quero negar a você as comidas que gosta – então quando te levar para sair à noite-"

"Eu vou comer e você vai tomar uma coca?", ela me cortou, quebrando seu biscoito. De canto de olho, podia ver James fazendo o mesmo, revirando os olhos ao ler sua frase.

"_Não compense na ira o que lhe falta na razão." Não tinha nada melhor?_

Contive um riso: aquela era a frase ideal para ele. Bella também leu a sua, e minha curiosidade não me deixou não perguntar qual era.

"Sua visão se tornará clara apenas quando você puder olhar dentro de seu coração." Ela leu em voz alta. "Não sei se fez muito sentido para mim. Bem." A vi dar os ombros – para mim, a frase era tão clara. Ela comeu a casca crocante, e eu já empurrava o meu, ainda fechado, para ela quando Bella me parou. "Você tem que abrir, ao menos. É seu." E quando que poderia deixar de fazer algo que essa jovem me pedisse?

Crack.

"As pessoas se esquecerão do que você disse e do que você fez, mas nunca se esquecerão de como você as fez sentir."

"Fez sentido?" Tive que sorrir.

"Todo o sentido."

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Jasper_

Não tinha outra conclusão possível: Alice estava abertamente fugindo de mim – nem ao menos tentava esconder o fato. Nas aulas, ela era a primeira a sair, e quando eu pedia – nas duas vezes que pedi – para ficar até mais tarde, era como se não tivesse falado nada. Sempre que eu surgia no corredor, ela dava um jeito de desaparecer, e quando me via no estacionamento, praticamente corria para seu carro.

Era frustrante.

E era por isso que, naquele domingo, eu havia criado coragem o suficiente para bater naquela porta. Não tinha como Alice não estar em casa – o carro estacionado na garagem aberta a denunciava.

Bati uma vez. Bati duas. Três.

Esperei um, dois, cinco minutos. Dez.

Até que ouvi um som vindo de dentro da casa, e por um momento, achei que finalmente seria atendido. Mas a pessoa aparentemente parou na frente da porta, e não fez mais som nenhum. Estava a ponto de começar a gritar.

Bati outra vez, e pude ouvi-la prender a respiração. Mas, além disso, não foi feito mais nenhum movimento.

"Alice, eu sei que você está aí atrás."

Nenhuma resposta.

"O que eu fiz para você? Me desculpe se fiz algo de errado. Eu não sei o que fiz, mesmo, mas se você me falar, vou tentar ao máximo deixar tudo bem outra vez."

Outra vez minha única resposta foi a mistura de sentimentos que sempre sentia junto a ela.

"Alice, abra a porta." Seria tão fácil derrubar aquele pedaço de madeira e entrar. "Por favor."

Minha mão mais uma vez parou na porta, e me custou todo meu autocontrole para não fazer o que tanto me tentava – só precisava de um empurrãozinho para abrir. Mas não, ela estava ali atrás. E o que ela acharia de alguém que, além de lhe deixar uma enorme marca roxa, quebra sua fechadura apenas com as mãos?

"Al." A ouvi prender a respiração mais uma vez. "Al, por favor, abre." Um soluço. Não, tudo menos isso. "Você está chorando?" Outro. "Não querida, não chore." O que eu havia feito para ela ficar daquele jeito?

Ficar ali começava a ser angustiante.

"Quer que eu vá embora?" Minha resposta foi somente o silêncio de palavras, acompanhado do choro.

Tudo que queria era pega-la nos meus braços e embala-la, dizer que estava tudo bem. Que o que quer que eu tenha feito, iria concertar. Que nós começaríamos outra vez, que ela precisava me dar aquela chance. Mas no segundo seguinte, eu dava a partida no carro.

_

* * *

_

_Ponto de vista de Edward_

"_And if you left I would be two-foot small, and every tear would be a waterfall_." Guiava quieto, olhando para frente enquanto a ouvia cantar.

Após nos despedirmos de seu amigo, passamos no cinema – onde tinha estreado um filme que ela comentara querer ver semana passada –, e na saída a levei para tomar um café. E aquelas pequenas coisas haviam gastado nossa tarde inteira – já eram quase sete horas da noite da noite, e eu dirigia meu Volvo de volta a casa de Isabella.

Virei meu rosto para a jovem mais uma vez quando a vi olhar para fora da janela, parecendo tentar enxergar algo em sua garagem. Estacionei na frente da casa de nossas duas meninas humanas sem precisar desviar minha atenção de Bella.

"_Soundless, boundless I surround you_,_I didn't know I was looking for love until I found you..."_

A voz dela era simplesmente linda, como não havia percebido aquilo da primeira vez? Como não a fiz cantar para mim? Ouvi-la cantando era tão bom, tão real – ela não era mais uma fantasia de minha mente, minha Isabella estava realmente ali.

Desliguei o rádio sem que ela percebesse, e por alguns segundos foi somente a voz doce e afinada que ouvi.

"I just didn't know." Mas Bella percebeu cantar sozinha logo no instante seguinte, e a timidez tomou conta, a fazendo parar. "Ei!"

"Prefiro muito mais ouvir só a sua voz.", disse, sincero, a puxando para perto.

Desde nosso segundo primeiro beijo, era quase impossível para mim ficar longe daqueles lábios. E ela não objetava nunca, não se importava quantas vezes nossos lábios se encontravam – parecia querer sempre tanto quanto eu.

"Você ainda tem que cantar para mim.", ela disse, quando nos separamos. "Não me importa se você der a desculpa de ser desafinado – quero ouvir de qualquer jeito." Não, longe de desafinado, meu amor. "Eu cantei para você."

E ela me deu aquele olhar – aquele com o qual sabia que Bella conseguiria o que quisesse de mim. O que ela queria, uma pedaço de mim, meu coração? Venha, o pegue, pegue tudo que tenho – eu sou seu, e somente seu.

"Como posso negar algo quando você me olha assim?" Não conseguia me manter longe dela, um dos braços ainda a tinha envolvida pela cintura. "Você me tem aqui.", falei, mostrando a palma de minha mão livre.

Suas próximas palavras quase me fizeram rir. Se ela ao menos soubesse! Soubesse o quanto esperei para tê-la ali comigo outra vez.

"Eu não quero aqui.", ela falou, pegando na palma de minha mão. "Eu quero aqui." E no instante seguinte, levou essa mesma mão para meu peito – meu coração.

"Quem disse que você não tem?" Você já está ali, Bella. Já tomou cada molécula, há tantos anos – não tem espaço para mais ninguém, só para você.

E então, ela riu. Não contive minha pergunta – por mais que já tivesse quase total certeza da resposta que viria.

"Do que você ri?"

"Disso!" Ela apontou para nós dois, desviando o olhar para fora do carro. "Quero dizer, é tão improvável. Você, eu." A vi dar os ombros, uma expressão triste tomando conta de seu rosto. Como ela sempre, sempre, pensava assim – como conseguia? "Edward, olhe para você. Você pode conseguir quem bem qui-"

"Não." A silenciei com um dedo, minha outra mão deixando sua cintura e colocando alguns fios de cabelo que insistiam em cair para trás de sua orelha. Bella, a bobinha. "Pare. Olhe para você. Uma jovem maravilhosa. Linda, inteligente, que tem o sorriso mais perfeito quando fica envergonhada, e a voz mais doce que já escutei – ainda mais quando essa voz canta só para mim. Que me faz sorrir, rir. Me faz sentir bem, aqui." Minha mão voltou com a dela para meu peito – mas o olhar incrédulo continuava ali.

Por que era sempre tão difícil para Isabella acreditar que era ela a única coisa que eu precisava para viver?

"Bem demais. Às vezes, sinto que meu coração vai explodir." Ao menos havia arrancado uma quase risada dela – não consegui conter a minha própria com isso. "É bem clichê, eu sei."

"Não." O sorriso estava de volta. "Eu gostei de ouvir isso. É tão bom saber que você sente o mesmo."

Mais uma vez não consegui não beija-la – meus lábios estavam nos dela antes que me desse conta, uma mão na sua cintura, a puxando para mais perto, a outra se perdendo no contorno de suas costas. Real, ela era real. A beijava com muito menos controle do que algum dia a beijara no passado, e logo os lábios vagavam pelas suas bochechas, seu queixo, o lóbulo de sua orelha. Seu pescoço – o lugar onde eu a sentia viva de verdade.

"Deus, Bella." A beijei ali, e pude sentir um arrepio percorrer o corpo que segurava em meus braços, os sons que saíam de seus lábios partidos me deixando à beira do descontrole.

Mas de um instante para o outro tudo ficou diferente. Não passou despercebido por mim o fato de suas mãos – tão frenéticas pelo toque quanto as minhas –, de repente pararem nos meus ombros, e não se mexerem mais. Ela ficara estática, e por um segundo meu desespero tomou conta – havia a machucado?

As palavras seguintes juntas com o olhar perdido explicaram tudo.

"_Não. Não me afaste, por favor,_" Mais uma vez. "_Eu preciso tanto disso._" Bella se lembrava de mais alguma coisa, mais uma vez, e eu sabia exatamente qual memória era aquela.

_Bella, é demais._

Havia sido na semana de seu aniversário de dezoito anos, depois do _acidente_, e eu simplesmente não conseguia tocá-la sem sentir nojo de mim mesmo. Era tão errado, como poderia merecer aquele toque algum dia? A afastava, dia após dia, sempre morrendo por dentro ao ver nos olhos castanhos o sofrimento que a rejeição lhe causava.

_Chega, Isabella._

Chega.

Não iria mais afasta-la, nunca mais.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa meus lábios estavam nos dela. Isabella pareceu sair de seu transe no instante seguinte, e correspondeu o beijo com uma nova urgência – num segundo estava sentada no banco de passageiros, no outro, sentada no meu colo, as mãos se prendendo em meu cabelo. E meus braços não a afastaram daquela vez, mas sim a puxaram para mais perto, o mais perto possível, modelando aquele corpo no meu.

"Bella," sussurrei quando ambos nos separamos, a jovem em cima de mim completamente sem ar. Sua boca não ficou tanto tempo longe de mim – me senti tremer por inteiro quando a ponta de sua língua traçou meu pescoço, como antes eu havia feito. "Ah, Bella, tão quente..."

Só percebi o que tinha feito quando a escutei – minhas mãos foram para seu quadril, puxando-o contra mim, e eu ouvi o som mais sensual que já escutara nesse mais de um século de vida. E mais uma vez ela levava seus lábios para os meus.

Fui pego de surpresa – e foi tão difícil não ceder as minhas vontades – com o que Isabella disse quando quebrou o beijo para tomar fôlego.

"Alice não está, você quer-"

"Por Deus, não me convide para entrar." O olhar que encontrei me fez lembrar o que eu prometera em silêncio minutos atrás: nunca mais afasta-la por medo. "Porque eu vou." Ela tinha que saber daquilo, tinha que saber que não era a única que sentia aquilo. "Eu te quero tanto.", falei, afundando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. "Você acredita em mim, não acredita?" Um beijo naquela pele tão fina, tão delicada.

"Edward?" A voz veio depois de um minuto inteiro de silêncio.

"Sim?" Nenhuma resposta. "Bella?"

Ouvir aquilo de novo, depois de tanto tempo... Não existiam palavras para descrever o que sentia.

"Eu te amo."

* * *

N.A.: Oh mon Dieu. Eu sei, demorei séculos, não respondi review quase nenhuma, so sorry! Mas trabalhar, começar outra faculdade e ainda estudar alemão e francês está tomando um pouquinho do meu tempo. Mas eu li todas, juro, e amei cada uma!

Mas são onze e vinte da noite, e ou eu posto, ou eu respondo. Gostaram do capítulo? Questions? Sentiram minha falta? Ehehehe.

Au revoir! Até, espero eu, semana que vem! (E cade a Betina?)


	18. Primeiro de Fevereiro

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist ****18**

_Coldplay __– The Scientist_

_Youtube:_.com/watch?v=V3Kd7IGPyeg

_Hana Pestle __– Need_

_Youtube:_ .com/watch?v=Op5BRZpXvHs

**

* * *

****Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 17  
_Primeiro de Fevereiro

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Alice_

Minha vontade, aquele dia, era de matar todas as aulas – no trabalho, a folga já estava garantida, aquela segunda-feira alegremente trocada pelo sábado –, mas deixar Bella sozinha naquela escola pareceu injusto demais. Ou talvez fosse eu que precisasse ficar rodeada de pessoas naquela primeira parte do dia – longo demais.

A aula de história – a pior que sempre tinha que agüentar naquele primeiro dia da semana – passava ainda mais devagar hoje. Mas daquela vez o fato não se atribuía ao professor, pela primeira vez, tinha algo além de Jasper nos meus pensamentos durante a Guerra Civil.

Jasper. Desde o dia em que ele surgira na minha porta, nunca mais trocamos uma palavra. Ele não procurava me manter pós-aula, e eu nunca mais o vira nos corredores quando não estava dentro da sala – e eu também tentava me manter o mais distante possível. Era melhor assim, por mais que tivesse ficado tentada a abrir a porta naquele domingo, era simplesmente melhor não me envolver com ninguém, a última coisa que queria era fazer o outro lado sofrer, se algum dia...

Além do mais, como alguém como ele poderia querer qualquer coisa séria comigo?

O sinal tocou depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, e não me atrevi a levantar o olhar antes de sair da sala. Quando cheguei ao refeitório, minha irmã estava tão perdida em pensamentos quanto eu, sentada sozinha na mesa de sempre. Como eu, ela havia pegado uma fruta qualquer para lhe servir de almoço, percebi quando me sentei frente a ela.

"As aulas estão demorando para passar só para mim, ou você sente o tempo estupidamente mais devagar hoje também?", perguntei, e a única resposta que obtive foi um sorriso simpático. "O que você vai fazer depois da aula hoje?"

"Nada planejado." Mas eu tinha algo planejado – como sempre tinha, naquele particular dia do ano – e perguntar se ela viria comigo não era uma coisa que tinha em mente.

"Acha que pode passar à tarde com Edward?" A vi suspirar, a pêra que iria morder voltando para cima da mesa.

"Alice, você sabe que não precisa-"

"Eu sei que não preciso, mas eu quero. Você vai ficar bem com ele?" Para meu alívio, Isabella fez que sim, mas não se esforçou nem um pouco para sorrir desta vez. "Bom. Temos que fazer os exames outra vez, não se esqueça. Quer que eu os marque?"

"Eu ligo para Ronald, não se preocupe." Graças a Deus.

Me atrevi a dar uma mordida na maçã – a primeira coisa que colocava na boca naquela manhã – e imediatamente me arrependi. Como sempre, nada descia muito bem pela minha garganta no dia primeiro de fevereiro. No dia de aniversário da morte de nossos pais.

Senti que iria gritar ao ver o rosto tão conhecido no refeitório – por que, de todos os dias que tinha, era justo no pior que ele aparecia? Lembrar de sua existência já era tão doloroso hoje!

Tentei desviar meus olhos, mas observá-lo era como uma droga – Jasper era tão lindo! E era tão irritante que eu não era a única a olhá-lo dentro daquele lugar. Meus olhos castanhos sem graça disputavam com outras dezenas de pares naquele almoço, enquanto ele pegava uma coisa qualquer para comer, seu olhar não desviando de sua bandeja uma vez sequer.

"Estamos nos últimos anos para isso se manifestar, você deveria dar uma chance, Al." Afinal, alguém notara onde meus olhos estavam. Bella sabia o que estava acontecendo – era impossível esconder o motivo de meu humor tão ruim durante algumas noites – e tinha uma opinião totalmente diferente da minha.

"Você sabe que a chance de uma de nós duas sair sem isso é pequena. E se for para uma de nós duas ter-"

"Não é como se você pudesse controlar isso.", ela disse o que eu odiava admitir, acabando rapidamente com o pouco resto de bom humor que me restava. Não tinha como eu continuar sentada numa sala naquela segunda.

Estava de pé no segundo seguinte.

"Acho que vou matar o resto das aulas."

"Al-" Não poderia dar tempo para minha irmã responder aquilo.

"Te vejo depois, Bells!" Agarrei minha mochila, rumando para longe dali, para perto do carro.

Mas quando cheguei ao lado da Nissan vermelha, simplesmente não conseguia achar a droga da chave do carro dentro da mochila bagunçada – cadernos, canetas e mais canetas, balas, lápis, dinheiro, carteira...Onde estava a droga da chave?

Encostei-me no veículo, fechando os olhos, e só quando a mochila quase escorregou dos meus dedos que percebi que minhas mãos tremiam – eu inteira tremia. Odiava aquele dia, quase mais do que tudo na vida, e a cada instante que passava amaldiçoava o fato de não ter ficado deitada na cama, fingindo estar com algum resfriado.

E claro que o pior dia do ano sempre tendia a piorar – isso foi comprovado quando meus olhos, que encaravam o chão após terem desistido de achar a chave, viram um par de pés além dos meus. Quando senti o cheiro que me rodeava, não precisei levantar a cabeça para saber quem era.

"Não, hoje não-"

"Alice-"

"Por favor.", respirei fundo, e meu olhar voltou para dentro da mochila, minhas mãos procurando freneticamente a chave do carro. Precisava sair dali, precisava sair dali agora!

A última coisa que queria era desabar na frente dele... E aquilo quase aconteceu quando senti um par de mãos frias me segurarem – nem mesmo pensei antes de quase gritar as próximas palavras.

"Eu não posso conversar hoje!" Ah, a chave!

Me livrei das mãos, e apertei o botão que destravava as portas logo abrindo a do lado do motorista. Mas aparentemente, Jasper não havia escutado – ou havia ignorado totalmente – o que eu acabara de dizer. Minha porta nunca se fechou. Ele estava com a chave nas mãos no segundo seguinte.

Mordi meu lábio inferior para tentar conter minha frustração, assim como fechei minhas mãos em punhos.

"Professor Halle-"

"Você não vai dirigir nesse estado." A voz dele praticamente havia me ordenado, seu rosto me desafiando a pegar a chave de suas mãos.

"Agora, quem é você para me dizer em que estado eu posso ou não dirigir?" Mas ele não deu atenção para minhas reclamações – começou a andar para longe do carro, tirando um celular de um dos bolsos.

Quando saí, fechando a porta, esta foi imediatamente trancada, e pude vê-lo discando um número em frente a um Porche. Um Porche amarelo, do qual ele provavelmente era dono, pois enquanto minhas chaves eram escondidas, novas surgiam para destrancar o outro veículo.

"Ei!" Sério que ele iria embora e me deixaria sem meio de transporte?

Me aproximei rapidamente, meus saltos quase afundando no concreto de tanta raiva, e me amaldiçoei mais uma vez por não ter permanecido na cama – o dia teria sido tão mais fácil. Mais alguns passos e conseguia ouvir que ele falava com seu irmão do outro lado da linha.

"Edward? Você pode buscar Isabella na escola hoje?" O que?

"O que você está fazendo?" Parei na frente dele, e Edward, pelas suas palavras, pareceu concordar com o requisitado. Jasper ainda falava com ele como se eu não estivesse ali. "Sério? Eu estou falando com você!"

Mas bater no braço dele não foi uma ação muito esperta de minha parte.

"Aw!" Minha mão esquerda foi forte para a junção do seu braço com seu ombro, mas ele nem ao menos se mexeu – parecia que eu tinha socado uma pedra. Senti em segundos que onde eu tinha batido começava a latejar – só esperava não ficar com a mão igual à Bella, meses atrás.

Mãos frias a envolviam no momento seguinte – elas poderiam muito bem estar envolvidas em uma bolsa de gelo. Fiz uma careta quando o ponto de dor foi pressionado um pouco mais forte, mas pouco tempo depois, mal sentia a dor, sentia minha mão anestesiada.

"Para onde você vai?"

"Para lugar nenhum, de acordo com você." Claramente não era a resposta que Jasper esperava.

"Alice," Ele começou, me guiando para o outro lado – para a porta do lado do passageiro, a abrindo para mim. Ele falava sério? "Eu vou te levar, ou vou chamar um táxi para te levar, mas definitivamente você não vai tocar no volante. Outra vez, para onde você vai?"

Ok, Jasper enfim havia vencido. Mas ele tinha alguma idéia da distância que iria percorrer?

Suspirei, indo me sentar no banco de couro.

"Providence."

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Bella_

Sabia imediatamente para onde Alice havia ido quando vi o Volvo preto parado na frente da escola, o rapaz de cabelos cor de bronze me esperando, encostado no carro. Pela primeira vez, não fiquei feliz ao vê-lo – minha irmã conseguia sempre me deixar maluca naquela data, e eram poucas coisas que melhoravam meu humor.

Tentei meu melhor para dar um sorriso enquanto conversávamos, rumo a um restaurante, de acordo com ele, mas meus lábios mal se ergueram. Estava triste pelo dia de hoje, estava irritada por Alice ter ido embora sem me dar explicação, e definitivamente queria ter passado à tarde sozinha, e não com Edward ao meu lado.

Era só que, eu não queria desabar na frente dele – não queria desabar na frente de ninguém. Mas ao voltarmos para o carro, após meu almoço, não tive a coragem de dizer que queria ficar só, quando o ouvi me perguntar se queria ir para sua casa. Ele só queria ajudar, só queria tentar fazer eu me sentir melhor – mas aquela definitivamente não era uma tarefa fácil em nenhum primeiro de Fevereiro.

"Você está quieta hoje." Ele observou o óbvio – acho que não dissera mais de cinco frases desde que o vira – enquanto uma de suas mãos brincava com alguns fios do meu cabelo. "Quer comer alguma coisa?" Quase revirei os olhos.

"Você acabou de me levar para comer.", respondi, trocando mais uma vez de canal – nada parecia prestar na TV hoje.

Estávamos no quarto de Edward, nós dois sentados no sofá de casal que havia em um dos cantos junto ao aparelho de televisão. Só agora que uma coisa me vinha a cabeça: aquela era a segunda vez em que entrava naquele quarto tão bem decorado. Mas enquanto era para eu estar com vergonha de permanecer ali com ele, nós dois tendo hoje a casa vazia, o que poderíamos fazer em uma casa sem ninguém não se passava pela minha mente naquela tarde.

"Você não comeu muito." E Edward, tão preocupado, como sempre. E eu, o tratando tão friamente desde o primeiro minuto que o vira hoje – realizar aquilo estava me fazendo sentir uma pontada de culpa, como se o dia não estivesse ruim o suficiente. "Quer conversar?" Fiz que não, tirando os pés descalços do sofá. "Quer que eu toque piano para você?" Não mais uma vez, agora me levantando. "Quer ficar sozinha? Se você quiser, eu posso-"

"Sshh." Estendi minha mão para ele, que não demorou a pegar. "Eu quero me deitar, só um pouco. Estou exausta, não dormi bem noite passada."

E Edward, me surpreendendo, como sempre. Ele me carregou até o edredom como se eu tivesse o peso de uma pluma, e me colocou deitada com cuidado – como se eu fosse quebrar com algum movimento mais brusco.

"Fica comigo." Segurei seu braço antes que ele pudesse se virar e ir embora. Só quando o vi se virando que percebi: não queria ficar sozinha. Não precisava, não tinha sentido afastar todos de perto de mim naquele dia – pelo contrário, talvez aquilo só piorasse minha situação.

Fechei os olhos quando senti o colchão se mover, uma coberta sendo jogada por cima de mim, antes de ser envolvida por um par de braços fortes. Lábios gelados tocaram a minha testa, e então uma de minhas bochechas, parando perto de minha orelha quando senti a cabeça deitar no travesseiro.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem." Vai ficar tudo bem – eu precisava ser iludida. Foram com aquelas palavras na cabeça que o sono me alcançou.

* * *

"_Nós não deveríamos ir hoje, mamãe.", escutava Alice dizer, se levantando do sofá onde terminava seu pote de sucrilhos. _

"_Alice, você sabe que a mamãe tem que ir para o hospital." Nossa mãe se agachou, seu rosto ficando no da altura de Alice. "Lembra de tudo que eu expliquei para você e sua irmã? Que a mamãe está indo para lá para poder ficar curada, e brincar com vocês como antigamente?"_

_Mas Alice não cedeu tão facilmente._

"_Não pode ser amanhã?" Vi mamãe bagunçar seus cabelos, sorrindo – aquele sorriso nunca deixava seus lábios, mesmos nos piores dias._

"_Amanhã é domingo, querida, o médico da mamãe não está lá aos domingos."_

"_Mas-"_

"_Vamos fazer um trato, tudo bem?" Quando nossa mãe estendeu uma das mãos para mim, quase corri para ela após deixar o copo de leite sobre uma mesa. "Izzy vai ficar aqui com você, e a mamãe vai ligar para vocês duas assim que chegar no hospital." Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos verdes parecendo pedir para eu não contesta-la. "Tudo bem, Izzy?"_

_E se eu não tivesse dito aquelas próximas palavras?_

"_Tudo bem."_

* * *

Acordei com lágrimas nos olhos – naquele dia, era sempre o mesmo sonho. Só me lembrei de onde estava quando senti os braços ainda ao meu redor, meu nariz ainda inalando o cheiro doce que sempre vinha dele.

"Bella?" A voz veio preocupada quando não consegui mais segurar um soluço.

Já estava mais escuro do lado de fora – pude ver pelas cortinas abertas – e tentei me distrair das lágrimas pensando que horas Alice voltaria naquele dia. Não adiantou.

"Quer conversar?"

"Ela nunca ligou." As palavras saíram – minha voz não mais do que um sussurro – antes que me desse conta.

Nunca ligou. O telefonema, que nos fora prometido, nunca aconteceu. Eu não falava sobre aquilo fazia tanto tempo, para quem eu tinha contado pela última vez? Havia contado, alguma vez? Ainda mais agora. Tudo se encaixava. Todos os sinais...

"Minha mãe tinha um tumor, no cérebro." Me livrei dos braços e me coloquei sentada na cama, enxugando os olhos com as mãos. Não olhei, mas senti quando Edward fez o mesmo – de olhos fechados, soube que ele estava sentado ao meu lado quando uma mão pousou em um ombro. "Ela descobriu quando eu e Alice tínhamos seis anos, e dos meus seis aos meus nove anos, não me lembro de um mês que ela não tenha ido para o hospital. Mamãe estava indo em dias alternados fazer quimioterapia, e a situação dela já estava melhorando, quando aconteceu o acidente."

Passei as mãos pelo cabelo, não me importando o quão bagunçado os fios deveriam estar. Ele me entendia, não? Ao menos um pouco de minha situação – Edward também havia perdido.

"Alice se culpa até hoje, esse é o pior dia do ano para ela." O que mais queria naquele momento era que a história acabasse por aqui. "Naquele dia, ela simplesmente sabia que eles não deveriam ir. Mas quem iria levar uma criança a sério? Era só um sonho." Que ela acabasse quando minhas palavras cessassem – mas eu não havia lhe contado tudo. E nem iria contar.

Me encostei nele, que me envolveu num abraço. Mesmo ao seu lado, de olhos fechados, aquilo não conseguia sair de minha cabeça. Os sonhos, o que eu via – não era normal. Eles começaram a ficar tão claros ultimamente – eu sonhava com ele! Toda noite. Sonhos que simplesmente não poderiam ser verdade, não eram normais, eram totalmente fantasiosos. Como eu conseguia sonhar com algo tão impossível? _Vampiros_, por Deus!

Não queria pensar naquilo, mas era impossível tirar de minha cabeça. Mamãe, sempre irei lembrar, ficava, às vezes, minutos parada, murmurando coisas sem sentido, perdida em seu próprio mundo. Sonhava com coisas que jurava já ter acontecido – eram tão familiares. Vovó me disse que foi assim que tudo começou, que depois dos sonhos, vieram as enxaquecas, o cansaço excessivo, a visão turva...

E eu estava com os mesmos sonhos que mamãe – Alice finalmente podia parar de se preocupar. Afinal, não era grande a chance das duas herdarem a mesma doença, e mais do que tudo, eu queria acreditar que ela tinha escapado disso. Precisava marcar aquele exame, e precisava dar um jeito de eu mesma buscar os resultados.

_Você me amaria até o final? Me amaria como meu pai amou minha mãe, até o final, mesmo quando imaginava que não havia chance nenhuma? _

Não consegui vocalizar nenhuma das duas perguntas.

_

* * *

__Ponto de vista de Jasper_

"_A chuva vai continuar até o final da semana em Massachussetts. New Hampshire segue o mesmo rumo..."_

Foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de desligar o rádio. Graças a Deus – a última coisa que precisava era que aparecesse o sol naquelas últimas horas da tarde.

"Diga para Bella que está tudo bem, eu estou com ela.", respondi para meu irmão, me levantando do banco do carro.

"_Diga para Alice que vou cuidar muito bem de sua irmã. E você, comporte-se, trate-a bem. Não é um dia comum para elas." _Não havia necessidade dele me falar aquilo hoje – eu estava parado na frente de um cemitério, afinal. _"Eu vou ver como ela está. Depois nos falamos."_

Guardei o celular de volta no bolso da calça, e olhei no relógio: cinco e meia. A viagem de quase cinco horas havia sido silenciosa, Alice não parecendo se importar com o fato do Porche estar quase sempre acima do limite de velocidade. Talvez ela estivesse tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem ao menos reparar no velocímetro, ou em como tudo passava em um borrão do lado de fora. E talvez, se ela não voltasse logo para o carro, não chegaríamos de volta em Manchester ainda aquela noite.

Não que me importasse com aquilo.

O túmulo que ela visitava ficava longe de onde paramos o carro, mas eu ainda podia enxergar com clareza seu casaco preto, o que me tranqüilizava. A sepultura era de seus pais, pelo que Edward me contara – Isabella havia comentado na semana anterior como o dia de hoje era difícil –, mas eu já imaginava ser o lugar de descanso de alguém muito importante antes mesmo de alguém mencionar qualquer coisa. Toda a tristeza que senti durante toda a viagem, e ainda sentia agora, denunciava.

Me apoiei contra o carro, tentando me controlar para não ir até lá e pega-la nos meus braços – como era horrível vê-la soluçar sem poder fazer nada, o que eu não daria para poder ficar ao seu lado no momento! Por mais que eu lhe mandasse toda calma e conforto que conseguia, manipular seus sentimentos naquele dia não parecia uma tarefa muito fácil.

Ela havia começado a falar outra vez, um pouco mais alto do que antes, e por um momento, pensei em me afastar um pouco mais para lhe dar alguma privacidade.

"Mãe, eu tenho tanto medo... estou lutando tanto contra isso, mas já estou quase no meu limite. Como eu consigo?"

Mas apenas por um momento – a curiosidade dominou meu lado cavalheiro por completo depois da próxima frase.

"Como eu consigo não me apaixonar por ele?"

E da outra, e da outra.

"Domingo passado gastei todo meu autocontrole para não abrir aquela porta. Era o que eu mais queria, mas como?" Deus, era o que _eu_ mais queria! Será que Alice não tinha a mínima noção de como me sentia em relação a ela? "Como posso fazer isso com ele?" Como? "E se for eu?"

Não estavam fazendo sentido algum – para mim – aquelas últimas frases. Mais uma vez, tive que me conter quando a ouvi chorar baixo, não podia ir até lá, já estava invadindo o suficiente sua privacidade.

"Não quero que Jazz sofra..." Jazz. Era tão bom a ouvir me chamar assim outra vez.

Alice havia parado de falar, só permanecendo sentada na frente do túmulo, que eu adivinhava ser de seus pais pelo nome que enxergava. Voltei a me encostar ao carro, minha atenção nunca a deixando, mas em todo o tempo que se passou, minha pequena não disse mais nenhuma palavra.

De repente, já estava escuro. Ela continuava ali sentada, imóvel, enquanto uma fina garoa começava – sua respiração pesada me revelando que tinha pegado no sono. Não demorei mais em ir até onde Alice estava, minha suspeita se revelando correta: encostada na lápide, ela nem notava as gotas que molhavam sua face, os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

Ao menos ela estava mais calma – a tristeza havia melhorado consideravelmente, e quase conseguia sentir um pouco de alegria, paz, vindo dela. A peguei nos braços com cuidado para não acorda-la, e não demorou muito até chegarmos de volta ao carro. Escutei sua voz quando fechei a porta do lado do motorista, mas seus olhos permaneciam fechados.

"Jasper?" Alice continuava dormindo, sua cabeça tombando de leve para a janela.

Sem pensar duas vezes, tirei o casaco que usava e coloquei entre sua cabeça e o carro, tentando evitar qualquer desconforto – ela precisava daquele sono. Estava tão calma agora, seria ótimo se minha pequena conseguisse continuar o resto de nossa viagem assim.

"Jazz?" Meus lábios se abriram num sorriso – quando iria imaginar Alice falando durante o sono? O mais suave que consegui, encostei meus lábios em sua testa, tentando lhe passar um pouco da felicidade que sentia.

"Durma, querida. Meu sol, eu estou aqui, está tudo bem." Minha surpresa era transparente quando de um segundo para outro, sua cabeça foi parar em meu ombro, um de seus braços se jogando descuidado pelo meu pescoço. "Alice?" Nada. "Al?"

"Jazz, obrigada..." Como se você precisasse me agradecer por alguma coisa nessa vida, meu tesouro. "Eu te amo."

Foi então que congelei. _Eu te amo_. O quanto eu...

"Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei para você me dizer isso." Não consegui evitar mais beijar mais uma vez aquela pele, tão próxima do meu rosto. "Te amo. _Eu te amo_, minha Alice. Quanto tempo esperei para ouvir isso outra vez, minha pequena."

Quando, depois de muitos minutos, enfim criei coragem e me separei dela, a colocando encostava de volta no banco de passageiros, Alice tinha ainda seus olhos ainda fechados, e o sorriso mais lindo em seus lábios.

* * *

**N.A.:** Gente, só posso agradecer vocês! Todos que se importaram em denunciar aquela plageadorazinha, muito obrigada. E muito obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando a história, por mais que as atualizações demorem um pouco!

Um grande beijo, e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Ania.


	19. Valentine's Day

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist 19**

Red – Pieces

_Youtube:_ .com/watch?v=d_qJiApmsN4

Martira Sorbara – Ripples

_Youtube:_ .com/watch?v=tnBuk8ifiVw

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 18  
_Valentine's Day

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Bella_

Era cedo – para um sábado – quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Incessantemente. Mas que droga, por que Alice não poderia atender logo a droga da porta e fazer aquele barulho parar? Por Deus, eram nove horas da manhã!

Logo me lembrei da conversa que tivemos ontem, após voltarmos do bar onde havia mais uma vez cantado.

"_É dia dos namorados, Al!"_

"_Domingo é dia dos namorados, Bells. Mas mesmo assim, e?"_

"_E você vai trabalhar justo nessa véspera? Vamos, todos vão comemorar de sábado para domingo!"_

"_Não é como se eu tivesse alguém para passar o dia, Bella."_

"_Você sabe que isso-"_

"_São os dias que temos mais vendas na loja, e eu não vou deixar de ganhar a comissão que esse feriado estúpido me dá."_

E era o fim da conversa para Alice – ela provavelmente deve ter saído cedo para evitar me encontrar e passar pela conversa de ontem outra vez. Eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza que alguém apareceria na nossa porta hoje, e havia tentado – mas até agora, o alguém encontraria uma casa vazia.

Mais um toque, e me contive para não gritar que já estava indo junto de alguma obscenidade. Praticamente me arrastei da cama para a porta da frente, colocando um chinelo e me cobrindo com um roupão pelo caminho. Quando a abri, quase caí para trás.

"Entrega para a senhorita Isabella Thompson."

Na minha frente estava parado um homem com o maior buquê de rosas que eu já vira, todas vermelhas. Todas perfeitas. Ele as equilibrou com muito esforço em uma mão só – e pude ver que também havia uma caixa em formato de coração embaixo de seu braço – para conseguir me entregar uma prancheta.

"_A senhorita é Isabella Swan?" O homem moreno perguntou, enquanto segurava as flores._

"O sobrenome é Thompson." O corrigi, logo pegando o pedaço de papel e assinando.

"Foi isso que eu falei, senhorita. Thompson." Não, ele havia falado Swan, podia jurar aquilo. Mas não consegui entrar numa discussão sobre o nome, nem me lembrava daquilo no segundo seguinte, pois logo estava cheia de flores nos braços, e uma caixa sobre elas que quase ia ao chão.

Nem sei como consegui fechar a porta.

A suspeita do remetente logo foi confirmada quando abri o envelope que estava preso à caixa, o pequeno cartão dentro deste escrito com uma letra impecável.

_**Minha vida é perfeita – você está nela. Mal posso esperar para que a noite venha, desde já conto os segundos. Não se esqueça de almoçar – nem de jantar – sua sobremesa está aqui dentro.**_

_**Com amor,**_

_**Edward.**_

Deus, ele conseguia ser mais perfeito a cada dia que passava. Como os chocolates que eu achei quando abri a caixa, perfeitamente modelados em forma de coração – o gosto deveria ser divino, tudo que vinha ele era bom em demasia.

Voltei a bocejar e decidi que se quisesse ter uma boa noite, precisaria de mais algumas boas horas de sono. Peguei um vaso e enchi com água para colocar o enorme buquê, e só então que vi que numa das rosas havia preso um pedaço de papel.

Tirei a flor que prendia o bilhete – que se encontrava exatamente no meio do ramo – e desdobrei o papel com pressa, curiosa. Mais uma vez, a letra impecável me dava algumas palavras – que eu demorei um pouco para entender.

Mas quando prestei mais atenção para a rosa na minha mão, elas finalmente fizeram sentido.

_**Meu amor por você vai durar até a morte da última dessas rosas.**_

Só era possível perceber aquilo com muita atenção: a flor que eu segurava era artificial.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Edward_

Há pouco tempo atrás, não imaginava que algum dia ficaria outra vez nervoso daquele jeito – não imaginava que sentiria algo, outra vez. Mas ela sempre fora quem colocou vida em mim, minha Isabella. Era impossível não sentir com ela – e por Deus, era ela.

Meu tesouro. Meu maior presente.

Aquele dia seria perfeito para ela – tão perfeito quanto ela fazia minha vida ser agora. Nosso primeiro dia dos namorados juntos, mal conseguia acreditar. Mal conseguia acreditar – ou me conformar – que havia lhe deixado sozinha no que deveríamos ter passado juntos.

"Você está me matando de curiosidade aqui." A ouvi falar, enquanto mantinha meus olhos na rua – se olhasse mais uma vez para o vestido que ela usava, meus olhos não sairiam mais dele. E a última coisa que precisava era explicar como conseguia dirigir tão bem sem a menor visão do meu caminho – justo naquele dia.

Explicar. Contar o que somos. Havia dias que não conseguia parar de pensar em como faria aquilo, se Isabella aceitaria tão bem como no passado – se Alice aceitaria, de alguma forma.

Não, foco. Não podia pensar nos problemas futuros agora.

"Quando vou saber para onde vamos?" Isabella perguntou, olhando curiosa ao seu redor. Tão adorável. "Acho que nunca vim para essa parte da cidade ainda. Tudo é tão bonito por aqui."

"A coisa mais bonita por aqui está sentada no banco do meu carro. Na verdade, a palavra bonita não faz jus a sua pessoa.", disse, não conseguindo mais manter minhas mãos afastadas dela quando estacionei em frente a um hotel.

Isabella só percebeu que havíamos chegado ao nosso destino quando quebramos o beijo e um funcionário abriu sua porta no instante que destranquei o carro. Ela ainda me olhava completamente surpresa quando chegamos à recepção – o que não daria para ler seus pensamentos agora.

"A reserva está no nome de Edward Cullen.", falei, mostrando um RG que me dava dezoito anos, recebendo em troca um cartão magnético.

"Você reservou um quarto _aqui_?" A descrença era clara em sua voz – e só iria aumentar com minhas próximas palavras, que foram ditas enquanto eu a puxava para o elevador.

"Eu reservei a cobertura daqui, Bella." Apertei logo o último botão do painel e as portas se fecharam. "Antes que fale qualquer coisa, eu posso pagar, e você sabe. Achei que um tempo a sós seria bom para nós, sempre estamos rodeados por tanta gente. Nesse tempo todo, ficamos sozinho o que, uma vez?" A puxei para perto – como iria lhe dar o presente que havia preparado se minhas mãos pareciam não conseguir parar de tocá-la?

"Minha casa-"

"Sshhh." Encostei minha testa na dela, mais uma vez me perguntando como Isabella não se afastava de minha pele, que deveria parecer tão fria para ela. Como ela ainda não havia percebido o quanto eu era diferente. "Não fale nada. A não ser que você não queira passar a noite comigo." Cogitar aqui nem havia passado pela minha cabeça antes de agora.

Mas meus olhos viram o sorriso mais lindo se formar naqueles lábios.

"Você ainda precisa perguntar?" O alívio total veio no segundo seguinte.

O elevador parou na cobertura, nos revelando uma enorme porta de madeira bem trabalhada – logo aberta pelo cartão dado no andar térreo. Mas me coloquei na frente dela antes de Bella dar o primeiro passo para dentro, ganhando um olhar curioso.

"Eu não sei se o que vou falar vai parecer estranho," E no instante seguinte a peguei no colo – sempre tão leve –, respirando fundo enquanto criava coragem para falar as outras palavras. "Mas um dia, quero fazer isso na nossa casa." E entrei.

Só percebi o olhar marejado quando voltei a colocá-la de pé no chão.

"Bella?"

"Por que tudo isso é tão,..." Duas lágrimas escorreram. "Certo? Estar com você é tão certo, que quase me assusta." Ela não me deu pausa para falar. "Te amo tanto, demais. Em tão pouco tempo você se tornou a minha vida. Eu já disse, que parece que esperei todos esses anos por você, não disse?"

Assenti em silêncio – agora, mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria pronunciar palavra alguma, a única coisa que conseguia fazer era enxugar o rastro das lágrimas de seu rosto. Tão quente.

"A cada dia eu tenho mais certeza que é você." Deus, era tudo que precisava ouvir antes de cobrir sua boca com a minha. A sensação de tê-la em meus braços, sabendo exatamente o que ela sentia, era entorpecente.

"Eu te amo,", dizia entre os beijos, sentindo-a mais uma vez sorrir contra meus lábios. "Te amo tanto, minha querida, minha vida." Quando enfim nos separamos, a peguei pela mão, fechando a porta. "Minha querida, não fique brava," Mais um beijo. "Mas eu tenho um presente para você."

Não consegui ficar nervoso quando vi sua expressão desgostosa – sabia que Isabella adoraria o presente. Procurei por tanto tempo deixar aquele primeiro momento perfeito, estava certo de que iria conseguir.

"Edward-"

"Por favor, não fale nada antes de ver." A conduzi para o próximo cômodo. "Ou ouvir."

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Bella_

Ele me colocou sentada numa cadeira almofadada antes de ir para frente do piano, me olhando uma última vez antes de começar a fazer o ar se encher com uma melodia perfeita.

Como Edward conseguia ser assim, saber tudo que eu mais queria? Aquele era o único presente que gostaria de ganhar naquele dia, vê-lo tocar só para mim. Havia o visto tocar já, no primeiro dia – quando ele me salvou, quando nos conhecemos – mas era diferente agora. Como no Ano Novo, aquela música era para mim – e para mim apenas.

Não acreditei o quanto sua voz era linda quando ele começou a cantar – e quase não resisti ao impulso de ir para seu lado, pela força da letra.

"I'm here again, a thousand miles away from you. A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am."

Seus dedos deslizavam com perfeição pelas teclas – não esperava diferente dele. O que não era perfeito com Edward?

"I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own. I've lost so much along the way..."

Era impossível permanecer sentada distante dele – quando me dei conta, me sentava junto a Edward no banco comprido em frente ao piano. Quando nossos olhos voltaram a se encontrar foi quase como um choque. Tinham tantas emoções naqueles olhos cor de mel: receio, esperança, medo... tristeza?

"Then I see your face, I know I'm finally yours. I find everything I thought I lost before. You call my name, I come to you in pieces,"

Mas por cima de todas, tinha a que mais me importava, a que eu mais precisava ver: amor. Sempre que olhava naqueles olhos, talvez desde a primeira vez, ela estava lá.

"So you can make me whole."

Ele continuou a tocar até a música chegar ao fim, e quando seus dedos finalmente deixaram as teclas, não consegui mais não beija-lo – um beijo suave, que Edward logo quebrou afastando minha face com as duas mãos.

"Obrigada pelo presente.", disse antes dele falar qualquer coisa, minhas mãos ainda não soltando a gola de sua camisa. "Sua voz é tão linda, como vou conseguir cantar do seu lado agora?"

"Não fale besteiras, meu amor." Sorri com o final da frase – era tão bom ouvir aquilo, tão certo. Meu amor. Era ele então, afinal, talvez soubesse daquilo desde a primeira vez que o vi de costas. Por mais clichê que seja – Edward simplesmente me fazia ser clichê – ele era o homem da minha vida. "No que está pensando?"

"Que eu gostaria de conhecer o resto da cobertura."

E no instante seguinte ele segurava minha mão, e andávamos em direção a uma porta de vidro, que dava para o lado de fora do enorme cômodo – ou Edward era um cavalheiro, ou ele realmente não entendia uma indireta.

Me surpreendi quando pisamos para o lado de fora e o frio que eu esperava não veio – só então percebi que a parte exterior era coberta por uma cúpula de vidro, perfeitamente transparente. Era até quente ali, permitindo que eu ficasse sem o casaco que já tirara, e me perguntava se a água daquela piscina também era aquecida.

"Você realmente poderia ter pego um quarto menor.", disse antes de me controlar, recebendo um olhar um tanto desgostoso. "Eu fico sem jeito de você me pagar as coisas Edward."

"Você se acostuma." Ele me respondeu, colocando as mãos no bolso e se afastando alguns passos. É, ótimas escolhas de palavras, Isabella – ótimo modo de estragar o clima.

Acabei dando alguns passos para perto da piscina, e foi nesse momento que meu lado desastrado resolveu aflorar. No segundo seguinte, estava caindo, e sabia que ele não estava suficientemente perto para impedir isso. E quando a água – que era fria – tocou meu corpo, aconteceu outra vez.

_Sentia minha cabeça bater em algo – mas não era a Van._

"_Merda."_

_Mãos brancas que se mexiam rápido demais, e afastavam que iria me atropelar – um humano não era capaz de fazer nem metade daquilo. E então aquele rosto, tão conhecido._

"Bella? Bella, fale alguma coisa por favor!" Quando voltei a mim, senti que mãos frias – molhadas – me seguravam. Mas não havia mais água ao meu redor, e a primeira coisa que vi quando abri os olhos foram um par de olhos amarelos assustados – a mesma face que me olhava assustada ao parar uma Van.

"Estou com um pouco de frio." Foi a única coisa que meu cérebro conseguiu processar. Também, molhada até o último fio de cabelo, só conseguia agradecer por aquele lugar ser fechado. "Desculpe por ser tão desastrada."

"Você não tem que se desculpar por nada." Escutei enquanto me levantava – enquanto tentava ignorar o que havia acabado de 'sonhar'. "Venha, me deixe te levar para o quarto, temos que arranjar algo seco antes que você pegue um resfriado."

E antes que pudesse ter mais alguma reação, a porta de vidro era novamente aberta, e nós passávamos por uma grande a direita, que revelava um quarto dos sonhos. As cores claras, a cama enorme que nos convidava a deitar, tudo ali parecia ter saído de um conto de fadas. Como ele conseguia?

Tão perdida em meus pensamentos, não havia percebido que durante isso Edward sumira do meu lado – só realizei quando ele voltava a minha frente com algo branco na mão. Um roupão, claro, as roupas.

"O banheiro é logo naquela porta." Apesar de dizer aquilo apontando para uma porta entreaberta, ele não me deixou dar nenhum passo, seus lábios estavam nos meus outra vez assim que terminou sua frase. "Minha pequena desastrada, sempre tentando me matar de susto." Senti uma mão gelada contornar meu pescoço, meu braço, e não consegui mais conter um arrepio. "Desculpe."

"Você deveria tirar essas roupas molhadas, também." Segurei a mão, não deixando ela se afastar – repetindo nele o trajeto com a minha própria. O vi fechar os olhos, e criei coragem para abrir o primeiro botão de sua camisa encharcada. "Não quero que pegue um resfriado."

E abri a segunda, e a terceira casa, enquanto via Edward abrir os lábios num sorriso. Na quarta ele ainda permanecia estático, assim como nas duas seguintes. Na sétima que percebi como minhas mãos estavam trêmulas – e como aquilo não era efeito das roupas molhadas. Abri o último botão, mas quem se livrou da camisa foi ele, me puxando contra seu peito – aqueles músculos eram tão bem definidos que pareciam desenhados.

"Você está tão gelado." Antes que ele pudesse dar alguma resposta me coloquei na ponta dos pés e beijei seu pescoço, minhas mãos voltando a explorar o peito frio – sua pele estava tão gelada, mas em nenhum momento ele tremia.

Na verdade, ele continuava sem mexer um músculo, a expressão sorridente de antes mudada para uma que eu só imaginava ser de concentração.

"Edward?" Foi então que ele abriu os olhos, e a diferença entre os amarelos de antes e o amarelo escuro de agora era gritante. No entanto, não foi isso que me desorientou, mas sim o fato de em um instante eu estar de pé, e no outro, deitada na cama, nenhum dos dois se importando em como molhávamos o edredom.

Beijei mais uma vez seu pescoço, minha boca subindo até chegar próxima de seus lábios quando senti aquilo pela primeira vez – Edward estava em cima de mim, o rosto afundado no meu cabelo molhado, e pressionava algo duro contra minha virilha.

Arfei quando senti seus lábios no lóbulo de uma orelha, e isso pareceu devolvê-lo a realidade. Quando seus olhos voltaram para os meus pareciam ainda mais escuros do que antes, mas não era como se eu ligasse – por tudo que era mais sagrado, eles poderiam estar vermelhos, e eu não iria me preocupar se Edward simplesmente continuasse o que estava fazendo.

"Bella," Mas no momento em que ele parou com a fricção não consegui evitar eu mesma de retomá-la, e seu rosto voltou imediatamente para meu pescoço, respirando fundo. "Deus, Bella... não," Minhas pernas envolveram sua cintura, minhas mãos continuando presas em seu cabelo – será que ele conseguia ouvir como meu coração batia rápido? "Não pare, eu-"

"Eu te amo." sussurrei, extasiada por senti-lo tão perto, por ouvir os sons que eu o fazia cometer. Senti as mãos subirem pelas minhas coxas, levando o vestido com elas, parando ao chegar ao meu quadril, coberto apenas pela meia calça que começava a ser puxada para baixo – e eu achando que meu coração não conseguiria bater mais rápido.

"Tanto meu amor, _tanto_." O senti pressionar seu corpo mais forte contra o meu, o frio que antes sentia há muito esquecido – tudo estava tão quente.

Foi então que aconteceu o que eu esperava poder evitar por mais algum tempo – no momento em que senti a pontada, já sabia o que era. Parei de me mexer no instante que comecei a senti algo quente escorrer pelo meu nariz, e não precisei ver o rosto de Edward para confirmar minha certeza. O cheiro denunciava, e aumentava a dor na minha cabeça.

Sangue.

"Isabella?" Uma mão foi instintivamente para o local, tentando esconder o rastro vermelho, enquanto a outra me dava impulso para me levantar – Edward já estava do meu lado, a expressão assustada.

Não esperei mais para correr até o banheiro e trancar a porta – ignorando a batida nesta, segundos depois. Abri a torneira ao máximo e lavei compulsivamente meu rosto, tentando fazer desaparecer qualquer traço do sangue vermelho vivo, qualquer cheiro – peguei o sabonete nas mãos, e minutos se passaram até eu voltar a fechá-la.

Enxuguei o rosto na toalha, e me envolvi nesta após tirar a roupa molhada, a largando sobre o balcão da pia. Estava tão certa sobre o resultado – agora mais do que nunca – que nem mesmo precisava do exame me dizendo _positivo_. Confusões mentais – porque era isso que minhas ditas visões eram –, visão turva, dores fortes e rápidas de cabeça – que mais tarde evoluiriam para bem piores. Sangramento nasal.

"Bella, por favor," Finalmente sabia como mamãe se sentia – em relação a sua doença, e em relação ao papai. O que eu falaria para o rapaz atrás daquela porta? "Abra querida, eu só quero ajudar. Isabella, você está me matando de preocupação!"

Engoli o choro – com muito custo – e virei a chave, logo vendo a apreensão naquela face perfeita. Não poderia pensar naquilo hoje, não poderia estragar o dia dele – apesar do meu já ter sido arruinado por completo.

Ele me olhava, esperando uma explicação – e o que falar agora?

"Isso acontece às vezes." Menti, dando um sorriso sem graça ao me lembrar que vestia apenas aquela toalha, sem nada por baixo.

Mas não havia mais nada de sexual entre nós no momento – soube disso quando seus braços me levaram com cuidado até a cama, me cobrindo com o edredom logo após me colocar deitada. Edward não falou mais nada, era como se ele soubesse que o melhor a fazer era ficar calado, me confortando apenas por permanecer ao meu lado.

"Eu estou bem." Forcei um sorriso, passando a mão pelo seu rosto – a linha de seu queixo, seus lábios, suas pálpebras. O sorriso saiu mais verdadeiro quando ele pareceu acreditar em minhas palavras, seus lábios também se curvando. "Só estou cansada. E fiquei um pouco... nervosa demais? Ansiosa. Os efeitos que você causa em mim, Edward Cullen." Ao menos aquela parte não era mentira. "Estraguei a noite?"

"Nunca." Fui puxada para mais perto, nossos corpos separados apenas pelo edredom branco. "Durma." Um beijo, terno. "Se você se sentir mal outra vez, vou estar do seu lado. Cuidarei de você para sempre, meu amor."

Fechei os olhos, mais uma vez contendo as lágrimas. Cuidar de mim, desse jeito – tudo que eu esperava que ele não precisasse fazer.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Alice_

Mal acreditava que o dia de trabalho estava chegando ao fim – assim como desacreditava que não seria necessária para trabalhar no domingo. Pegava minha bolsa mal humorada enquanto saía da loja quase batendo os pés. Um dia inteiro livre – o pior dia de todos, livre. Já sabia qual seria o destino de meus pensamentos no resto daquele final de semana.

Só não esperava que ele estivesse na frente da minha porta quando eu chegasse em casa – muito menos que suas mãos estivessem ocupadas com alguma coisa feita especialmente para esse estúpido feriado. Quanto menos que a caixa em forma de coração fosse para mim – mas então, para quem seria, com ele ali?

Não me lembrava de como mexer as pernas por alguns segundos, e quando finalmente dei o primeiro passo, minha mente começou a surtar. Jasper estava na minha frente, e eu acabava de chegar do trabalho, acabada, precisando de um banho, com a maquiagem já gasta e o cabelo gritando por uma escova. E ainda assim, quando cheguei perto o suficiente para perceber, em seus olhos era como se eu fosse uma das mulheres mais lindas que andava na Terra – se não a mais.

Deveria estar imaginando aquilo, com certeza – única explicação plausível. Não havia mais nenhum passo para dar. Como chegara ao seu lado tão rápido? Quem seria o primeiro a falar algo? Por que ele não parava de me olhar daquele jeito? Ao mesmo tempo em que desejava aqueles olhos cor de mel em mim, eles me deixavam tão sem graça – eram de uma intensidade tão grande.

Foi Jasper quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Oi."

"Oi." O que eu poderia responder mais?

Nervosa outra vez. Querendo sair gritando, outra vez. Querendo beijá-lo mais do que tudo, outra vez, e me odiava tanto por isso – tanto quanto o odiava. Tanto quanto o amava. Amava. Droga.

Aquilo era _tão impossível_, e _tão certo_.

"Você vai abrir a porta para mim hoje?" Ele deu um passo para frente, e outra vez estávamos com uma distância de quase zero entre nós – quase podia sentir sua respiração na minha pele. Jasper era tão mais alto, ao mesmo tempo que aquilo era intimidador, me sentia tão segura ao seu lado.

Segura, protegida. Como no dia em que ele dirigiu comigo até Providence. Que eu peguei no sono no cemitério, exausta de tanto chorar, e quando acordei, ele entrava no meu quarto, me colocando deitada na cama. Sussurrando em meu ouvido para voltar a dormir, que estava tudo bem agora. Que ele nunca deixaria meu lado, independente do que acontecesse.

E desde então, não tivemos nenhuma conversa – comigo voltando a evitá-lo, com ele voltando a não resistir aos meus esforços de encontrá-lo somente durante as aulas.

E agora... isso.

"Alice?"

"Você gostaria de entrar?" E então, o sorriso mais belo – o que me fazia praticamente derreter.

Minha resposta foi ele pisando para dentro de casa após eu abrir a porta e ligar o interruptor da sala. Coloquei minha bolsa no sofá enquanto o ouvia fechar a porta, me perguntando mentalmente o que poderia oferecer a ele. Quanto tempo ele ficara ali fora. O que ele segurava. Por que ele não me beijava logo.

Quando voltei a olhá-lo, ele já estava ao meu lado, a caixa em suas mãos sendo estendida para minha pessoa. A alcancei hesitante, mas mesmo com uma de minhas mãos nela, ele não a largou – só deu um passo a mais para frente.

"Você seria minha namorada hoje, Alice?" Hoje, apenas hoje? Eu poderia ser para sempre – até meu último dia aqui neste planeta. "Al?" Podia sentir meu peito apertar de um jeito bom ao ouvir aquele apelido sair daqueles lábios.

Assenti, não conseguindo mais evitar um sorriso – não conseguindo mais evita-lo – e senti Jasper enfim soltar a caixa. E dentro de onde esperava encontrar chocolates, ou qualquer outro doce ou agrado comum daquele dia, encontrei uma das coisas que não me atreveria a imaginar.

O colar, assim como o pingente, era claramente da marca para qual eu trabalhava, os dois feitos de um ouro rosado, cravados com pedras que eu sabia que só poderiam ser diamantes. Mas eles não fabricavam mais aquele modelo – há mais de vinte anos atrás. Como ele conseguia ter aquilo, naquele perfeito estado?

"É uma chave." Jasper não esperou mais para tirar a jóia da caixa, indo para trás de mim e abrindo o fecho do colar. No instante seguinte sentia o peso considerável daquela chave da Tiffany, e o olhar profundo daqueles olhos amarelos em minha pessoa.

"Como você-"

"Daqui." Vi sua mão ir para seu peito, parando sobre o coração, e me perguntava se aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, se não era outra daquelas fantasias, outro daqueles sonhos que aconteciam tão frequentemente, com ele junto. "Para você. Desde o primeiro instante que te vi, você sempre teve essa chave." De algum modo, sabia que ele não falava da jóia em meu pescoço. "Se você soubesse como tudo estava tão errado antes de ti..."

Era um sonho, só poderia ser um sonho – não havia possibilidade de aquilo estar acontecendo. Mas fechei meus olhos, e quando voltei a abri-los, ele ainda estava ali, parado na minha frente, sua mão afastando alguns fios de cabelo para trás de minha orelha.

"Esperei tanto tempo por você." As palavras dele refletiam perfeitamente meus sentimentos – parecia que esperara ele surgir por toda minha vida. E estava tão cansada de lutar contra aquilo, contra tudo que sentia – não conseguia mais afasta-lo agora.

Não fiz nada para desviar da boca que vinha ao meu encontro, pelo contrário, entrelacei meus dedos naqueles fios loiros e o puxei para mais perto, mais rápido, mais urgente. Quando nossos lábios se encontraram foi como um choque, e pude ouvir um gemido dele se misturar com o meu próprio.

Aquele cheiro, aquele toque, tão perto... minha mente, toda minha pessoa, estava aérea. Minhas pernas, que já estavam moles, se tornaram gelatina quando senti os lábios se moverem pelo meu rosto e chegarem enfim ao meu pescoço. Meus dedos apertaram mais o cabelo, e sentia meu corpo começar a tremer de antecipação ao ser encostado na parede.

"Jasper-" Naquele momento não sabia se os olhos realmente haviam escurecido, ou se era efeito da pouca luz no corredor – mas as órbitas amarelas que antes eu via agora eram quase negras.

"Não me chame assim." A palma de uma de suas mãos envolveu minha face, enquanto a outra percorria meu corpo, um toque tão suave que em certos pontos ficava quase imperceptível. "Jasper. É tão formal, eu não quero-"

"Jazz?" Arrisquei dizer, minhas mãos indo de seu cabelo para seu rosto, traçando uma pequena cicatriz quase na altura de seu olho direito. Era quase imperceptível, mesmo de perto, o pouco relevo que encontrei ali, a tornava real. Não me contive e deixei meus lábios tocarem aquela pele tão fria.

"Ah, Alice..." Vi os olhos fecharem no mesmo instante, assim como mais um sorriso perfeito se formou naquela boca. Minhas mãos foram para seu pescoço, e pude sentir mais algumas elevações sob meus dedos – meu Deus, quantas cicatrizes aquele homem tinha?

Minha exploração inocente continuou – meus dedos se aventurando por debaixo da camisa, após abrir dois ou três botões – até eu me sentir ser pega pelas coxas, sendo levantada até ficar quase da altura dele. Minhas pernas foram automaticamente para sua cintura – enrolando-se nela como se aquilo fosse um hábito – e ele não objetou por nenhum momento. Ao contrário, apenas afundou o rosto no meu pescoço, respirando pesado, me pressionando mais forte contra a parede.

"Me peça para ir embora, Al, que eu vou." Ele dizia com dificuldade, seus lábios não conseguindo deixar minha pele, fazendo eu ficar ainda mais entorpecida. "Me peça para parar – eu paro." Não sei como achei alguma força para responder.

"Eu não quero que você pare." Apertei mais as pernas ao seu redor. "Por favor. Jazz, não vá embora hoje."

A próxima coisa que via era ele me carregando para o quarto.

"Nunca, minha pequena, eu não vou embora nunca mais."

E a porta se fechou.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Jasper_

Antes só conseguia enxergar aqueles olhos chocolates. A chave que se mexia em seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos impacientes acabavam fazendo um rasgo em sua blusa. As dela própria acabando com os últimos botões de minha camisa.

Antes era tudo tão rápido, tão urgente. Ela tirando meu cinto, eu abrindo o botão de sua calça e a deitando na cama para acabar de tirar a peça. Deus, ela era tão perfeita quanto me lembrava, ela sentia aquela necessidade do mesmo jeito que me lembrava – do mesmo jeito que eu.

"Jazz, por favor..."

"Não, não se cubra. Me deixe te olhar. Você é tão linda."

Quase perdi totalmente o controle quando meu corpo frio deitou sobre o tão quente de Alice – como ela não reclamava da temperatura, não conseguia sentir o quanto eu era menos aquecido? Ao contrário, ela apenas me puxava para mais perto, tentando tirar o resto da pouca roupa que nos separava – e eu me continha para simplesmente não rasgar o que restava.

"Tão macio."

"Você está me provocando." Ri, no momento, com o aviso. Alice, apressada, tão _como sempre_. "Jazz..."

Antes, não me importei com nossa urgência. Precisávamos daquilo, daquela proximidade. Eu nem mesmo pensei – duvido também que ela tenha pensado por um segundo antes de tirar sua última peça – e no instante seguinte o cheiro de sangue me invadia.

Congelei onde estava. Não, nunca tivera seu sangue tão exteriorizado – tão perto –, mas não era o cheiro que me incomodava, e sim o que eu falhei em perceber.

Como poderia ter pensado que...?

Como ela me deixou...?

"Ah Alice, eu sinto-"

"Eu te amo."

E apesar das lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos, ela sorria. E meu peito queimava, e não era dor o que sentia – não era da dor que ela sentia. Eu a estava sentindo, por completo agora, e seus sentimentos eram os mesmos que os meus.

E mais uma vez, ela quem os confessara primeiro. Minha pequena, minha corajosa Alice.

A observava maravilhado embaixo de mim, enquanto ela fechava os olhos e respirava fundo, o sorriso nunca deixando seus lábios. Tão quente – me sentia pegar fogo sobre ela.

"Jazz, não dói, por favor..."

Mas só me mexi quando os olhos castanhos voltaram a se abrir, me olhando curiosos.

"Ja-"

"Desde o primeiro momento, Al." Eu estaria às lágrimas naquele instante, se pudesse, pela intensidade de meus sentimentos. "Eu te amo desde o primeiro momento."

Não contei por quanto tempo ficamos deitados na cama, hora nos mexendo devagar, hora nos apressando – eu sempre tentando manter em minha cabeça o quanto o ser que tinha nos braços era delicado, quebradiço. Tomava o máximo de cuidado agora com cada movimento que fazia. E ainda assim...

"Por favor," Era um mero sussurro. "Por favor, eu..."

"É demais? Não se segure, meu amor..."

"Jazz, eu não..."

"Deus, seus sons... você..."

Era demais, para nós dois. Senti-la tremendo em meus braços foi demais para mim – todas aquelas sensações, todos os sons, todo o calor que tinha dela.

E eu me deitei ao seu lado, a puxando para perto, encostando-a em meu peito – e nenhum dos dois se importou com a temperatura deste.

Mas antes, a imaginava indo dormir, enquanto eu, com cuidado, trocaria os lençóis para amenizar um pouco mais o cheiro de sangue – apenas por precaução. A imaginava pegando no sono, e não acordando quando eu a tirasse dos meus braços para remover aquela quantidade mínima de sangue que havia em mim. E eu voltaria para a cama, e voltaria a abraçá-la, a vendo dormir pelo resto da noite.

Antes de ver aquele quarto com a luz que o corredor proporcionava, eu imaginava tudo aquilo – que tudo correra bem, o melhor possível. Antes de aquela pouca luz me mostrar a marca roxa em um dos braços tão brancos. A marca vermelha entre duas costelas. Quando me atrevi a levantar o edredom e vi o hematoma em uma das coxas, voltei a cobri-la imediatamente, pegando rápido minhas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão do quarto.

Agora eu estava ali, sentado na sala, aterrorizado mais uma vez com as marcas que via naquele corpo delicado – marcas feitas pelas minhas mãos, mais uma vez. Um pouco mais de força e eu poderia tê-la esmagado, quebrado algum osso, e pensar aquilo era quase nauseante. Ao mesmo tempo em que precisava ir embora dali, correr o mais distante possível dela, minha consciência sabia que nunca poderia fazer aquilo – perde-la de vista novamente.

Claro que a ouvi arfar no quarto – só me odiei mais quando senti sua confusão, seguida por um sentimento que apertava meu peito de uma forma horrível, totalmente diferente de antes. Ela havia acordado, e por mais que eu não merecesse tê-la ao meu lado, vê-la acordar, ela tinha esse direito. Ela precisava daquilo. E até aquilo eu havia feito errado.

Podia escutar Alice se levantando, acendendo a luz, olhando ao seu redor – provavelmente procurando minhas roupas. Segundos depois a via no corredor, a expressão preocupada logo suavizando ao me ver ali, todos os sentimentos bons de antes voltando. Ela se aproximou, mas não chegou a sentar-se ao meu lado.

"Jasper?" Não a corrigi – nem mesmo conseguia olhar para ela. "O que foi?"

"Volte a dormir, Alice." Mais confusão, mais tristeza. E lágrimas que eu não esperava que viessem, quando deixei meus olhos enfim vagarem pelo pequeno corpo coberto por um lençol. "Ah, não minha pequena, não chore-"

"O que eu fiz de errado agora?" Aquela frase foi o suficiente para me fazer estar ao lado dela no segundo seguinte. Ela me deixou segura-la em meus braços sem objetar, afundando o rosto no meu peito, respirando profundamente como se meu cheiro a acalmasse. "Não vá embora, não hoje. Por favor..."

"Sshh, pequena," Repeti sua ação – o cheiro dela realmente me acalmava, e era o que eu precisava agora. "Eu não vou embora. Não consigo mais ir embora, não agora, ainda mais se você me quiser aqui." Porque por mais que me odiasse – mais uma vez, por machuca-la – eu simplesmente não conseguia sair por aquela porta. E não, não era apenas porque ela não merecia que eu fosse embora como se nada tivesse acontecido – como no Reveillon. "Mas por que você não me disse que eu estava machucando você?"

"Porque você não estava." Sinceridade. Mas aquilo não amenizava nem parcialmente a culpa que ainda sentia – as marcas que aquele corpo pequeno exibia.

A peguei nos braços com cuidado, pressionando meus lábios com delicadeza em sua testa, suas bochechas. Surpresa, felicidade. Amor. Meu peito parecia que iria explodir com todos aqueles sentimentos intensos, bons – mais uma vez. Ela se aninhou em mim de um jeito tão gostoso que quase fui incapaz de colocá-la de volta na cama.

"Você tem algo para passar nisso aqui?" Coloquei a mão sobre o hematoma que havia em seu braço, meus olhos atentos a qualquer sinal de dor. Por um momento vi seus olhos mostrarem surpresa – ela realmente não fazia idéia das marcas que tinha pelo corpo. Mas não senti o medo que tanto esperava, nenhuma vez, quando ela se deu conta das marcas espalhadas pela pele.

Alice se sentou, tirando uma pomada da gaveta de seu criado mudo e a entregando para mim – e eu pude ver mais um roxo em seu pescoço, que não havia sido causado pelas minhas mãos. Não sabia se ficava feliz por ter apenas deixado um hematoma, ou desesperado por ter chegado tão perto de seu pescoço com minha boca, para deixá-lo daquele jeito.

Mas toda a felicidade que vinha dela naquele momento... O modo como me olhava... Se ela soubesse o monstro que sou. Se soubesse o quanto correu risco nestas últimas horas.

"Jazz?" Minha atenção voltou a ela no mesmo segundo, havia algo tão quente encostado em meu peito. "Meu Deus."

A luz estava acesa – e eu estava sem nada cobrindo meu tórax. E agora, no claro, minhas cicatrizes eram suficientemente visíveis aos olhos humanos – e aqueles olhos cor chocolate vagavam por cada uma delas com uma expressão assustada.

Agradeci por na pressa ter esquecido minha camisa perto da cama, e não demorei mais em alcançá-la, mas uma mão puxando o tecido não me deixou vesti-la.

"Não." Quando meus olhos voltaram para ela, Alice sorria – e mais uma vez não havia o medo, nem a repulsa que imaginava que iria sentir. Acabei lhe entregando a camisa, que voltou para o chão no instante seguinte. "Não se esconda de mim."

"Como você pode me querer ainda?" Como seus sentimentos conseguiam ser tão sinceros?

"Bobinho." Uma quase gargalhada. "Porque você é lindo. Aqui," Uma de suas mãos acariciou meu rosto, e me deixei fechar os olhos para saborear a sensação. "E aqui." A outra parou em cima do meu coração.

Não consegui mais me manter longe daqueles lábios – peguei seu rosto nas mãos e o trouxe para mais perto, e o que começou sendo um beijo terno evoluiu rápido para algo mais.

Minutos depois, estávamos deitados outra vez, perdendo a conta das horas.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Edward_

Uma hora – Bella estava de olhos fechados, mas sua respiração me contava que ela ainda estava acordada.

Uma e quarenta – a senti soluçar silenciosamente no meu peito, provavelmente achando que eu estivesse dormindo.

Uma e quarenta e cinco – pude sentir uma lágrima na minha pele, e me contive ao máximo para não perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

Duas e quinze – sua respiração se tornara mais profunda, e eu podia sentir os dedos que apertavam forte a gola de meu roupão finalmente suavizarem um pouco.

Até que a soltaram completamente, às três da manhã.

Quando enfim Isabella chegou a um sono profundo em meus braços, me mexi com cuidado para longe, e após garantir que ela não havia acordado, saí do quarto com o celular na mão.

Perto da piscina, meus dedos já discavam um número conhecido, enquanto meus ouvidos continuavam atentos a qualquer som que viesse do quarto. Quatro e meia. Tocou uma, duas três vezes, e então Carlisle finalmente atendeu a chamada.

Deus, o que estava acontecendo?

"Ela sangrou, pai." Silêncio. "Está tudo bem, você sabe, não é como se o sangue dela me afetasse desse jeito. Eu nunca," Respirei fundo, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos já bagunçados. "Nunca conseguiria lhe fazer mal. Mas ela sangrou tanto, tão de repente... Deus!"

"_Edward, isso é normal para a primeira-"_

"Não!" Quase rosnei em frustração – precisava me acalmar, precisava manter a voz baixa. "Não, nós não fizemos nada. Não isso, se fosse só isso..."

Se fosse só isso... Mas algo não estava certo – não precisava saber o que ela pensava para ter certeza daquilo. Sabia disso desde que ouvira o primeiro soluço dentro do banheiro – aquela porta quase veio abaixo no mesmo segundo. Quando a vi dizer que estava tudo bem – Isabella continuava uma péssima mentirosa.

Por que ela ficara naquele estado por um simples sangramento? Não é como se ela soubesse de algo, do que nós – do que eu – realmente éramos. E mesmo se ela descobrisse, não havia motivo para temer – será que ela se lembraria disso?

Foi então que palavras de dias atrás surgiram em minha mente. Pequenas coisas que talvez tenha me negado a prestar mais atenção.

_Minha mãe tinha um tumor, no cérebro._

Não demorou até achar em minha mente uma das muitas aulas de medicina. Possíveis sinais de um tumor cerebral.

_É só uma dor de cabeça, Edward. Acho que ando estudando demais._

"Não. É impossível demais."

_Eu dormi no filme? Deus, ando com tanto sono..._

Apesar da genética colaborar com o diagnóstico, aquilo era tão...

"_O que está acontecendo, Edward?"_

Aquilo era cruel demais, se fosse verdade. Eu havia acabado de recuperá-la, apenas para perdê-la outra vez? Não, não! Ela não podia, se houvesse mesmo algum Deus lá em cima, ele não tinha esse direito, não ela...

Quase não consegui falar as próximas palavras – não passaram de um sussurro.

"Ela está doente."

* * *

N.A.: I'm so so so sorry pela demora, já tinha esse capítulo pronto a séculos, mas simplesmente não tenho mais tempo como antes! Mas eu quero terminar tudo que comecei! Vou terminar isso ainda! E Trinta Dias tbm, vou repostar, e fazer a continuação que tanto quero!

Espero que gostem!

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, sou cara de pau e espero opiniões hohoho :D

Beijos!


	20. Belle Lockheart

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist 20**

Glen and Marketa – Falling Slowly

_Youtube: _ watch?v=CoSL_qayMCc

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 19  
_Belle Lockheart

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Bella_

Primeiro de março – minha coragem para pisar naquele hospital demorara muito a aparecer. Desde o dia quatorze de fevereiro – dia que até agora não sabia se fora bom ou um total desastre – pensava em falar com o antigo médico de minha mãe, mas sempre que discava o número, desligava antes que alguém pudesse atender.

E desde aquele dia, Edward parecia vigiar todos os meus movimentos, mais do que o normal. Várias vezes me peguei pensando se ele havia encaixado as peças e enfim descoberto o que tanto me incomodava naqueles últimos dias, mas nunca tive coragem suficiente para lhe perguntar – ele também nada dizia.

Mas ontem foi a gota para mim, se passasse mais um dia irritadiça como estava, não iria mais me agüentar. Então naquele domingo, enfim, disquei o número já decorado e esperei até o doutor McCarteny atender.

E agora aqui estava eu, no mesmo hospital que vim com minha mãe inúmeras vezes quando era pequena – hospital que tinha tanta esperança de não precisar nunca mais entrar. Passei reto pela recepção no andar térreo – não precisava de nenhuma indicação, e queria ficar o mínimo de tempo possível naquele lugar. Já havia tomado minha decisão – a única coisa que faria era o exame, para confirmar o que eu já sabia.

Olhei para fora da janela, observando o dia perfeitamente ensolarado. A temperatura havia subido alguns graus naquela segunda, deixando o clima extremamente agradável – foi uma surpresa Edward acreditar na minha desculpa de visitar meus avós, bem num dia de aula, e não fazer questão de me acompanhar.

_**Andar térreo. Sobe.**_

Bem, com Alice não tinha sido assim tão fácil. Ela, que já havia feito os exames há algumas semanas atrás, me infernizava quase todo dia para marcar os meus – não tive alternativa se não contar a verdade, logo depois pedindo várias vezes para o assunto nem ser comentado com Edward próximo.

Saí do elevador no quinto andar, dando de cara com a placa que eu tanto odiava – a mesma que via quando pequena – que revelava a especialidade daquele piso. Um arrepio passou por mim no momento em que vi meu reflexo no vidro da janela, e me forcei no mesmo segundo a virar-me dela. Era tão certo para mim que o resultado daria positivo, assim como a imagem que via refletida era idêntica a mamãe: o mesmo cabelo comprido, os mesmos olhos castanhos, a mesma expressão cansada.

Sacudi a cabeça – tentando fazer todos esses pensamentos irem embora, inutilmente – e andei até o final do corredor, parando na frente de uma porta branca, fechada.

**Dr. Ronald McCarteny – _Oncologista_.**

"_Edward, o meu filho... meu único filho!"_

"_Elizabeth, se aca-"_

"_Eu não vou me acalmar, nunca, muito menos vou deixar uma garota qualquer entrar na vida de nosso filho! Por Deus, ela não tem nada, o pai mal deve conseguir pagar as contas daquele lugar que eles chamam de casa!"_

"Isabella?" Saí de minha transe no momento em que senti uma mão pressionar meu ombro – não tinha ninguém naquela sala além do médico tão conhecido, ninguém gritava do lado de dentro.

Edward? _Meu_ Edward? Quem era aquela Elizabeth? O mesmo nome de mamãe... E eu já havia escutado aquilo antes, tinha certeza...

"Isabella, você não veio com mais ninguém?" Foco Isabella, foco. Trazer alguém. E quem eu iria trazer, Alice? Para ela descobrir que eu ficaria igual à mamãe? "Você pode sair dos exames sem condições de dirigir, Bella-"

"Eu passo a noite no hotel aqui ao lado, qualquer coisa." Forcei um sorriso enquanto dizia, tentando não pensar em que explicação arranjaria para meu guarda de plantão se aquilo ocorresse.

Reunindo o pouco de coragem que me restava, entrei na sala, Ronald seguindo logo atrás de mim.

* * *

Já conseguia sentir os efeitos do sedativo agindo no meu corpo: estava tudo mais lento, e era como se eu não conseguisse me concentrar o suficiente para formar alguma frase que tivesse coerência. Apenas conseguia olhar para Ronald e responder com a cabeça sim ou não para tudo que ele me perguntava – e as perguntas começavam a fazer menos e menos sentido.

"Você se lembra do nome de seu pai?"

Sim.

"Você tem algum animal de estimação?"

Não.

"Você sabe que dia é hoje?"

"_Você sabe que dia é hoje, Belle?"_

"Como?" Não sei de onde tirei forças para abrir minha boca – minha voz soara tão estranha.

Mas, Belle... Por que ainda tentava entender aquelas visões?

"Perguntei se você sabe que dia é hoje." Sim, claro – assenti. Segunda feira. Março. Dia dois?

"_Já é dia dois, Belle."_ Aquela voz... _"Dez horas, esteja pronta." _Edward?

"Isabella?" Meus olhos estavam tão pesados...

"_Agora durma, minha Belle. Amanhã tudo será diferente."_

* * *

_Tinha ovos quebrados espalhados por toda a calçada. Meu rosto queimava, e minha coragem de olhar para o homem em quem esbarrara era zero. Por que eu tinha que ser sempre tão desastrada?_

"_Eu sinto tanto, eu-"_

"_Senhorita, não-"_

"_Vou pagar por eles, eu juro, toda essa neve, nem mesmo-"_

"_Não faço questão que pague por nada, por favor-"_

"_Nem mesmo vi o senhor, me deixe-"_

"_Deixe-me ajuda-la a levantar-se."_

_E uma mão firme, quente, segurou a minha, gelada, antes que eu pudesse objetar. E quando olhei naqueles olhos tão verdes, soube no mesmo instante que estava perdida – meu coração batia ainda mais forte, parecia que saltaria de meu peito a qualquer segundo._

"_Senhor, eu-"_

"_Meu nome é Edward. Edward Anthony Masen."_

* * *

_Estava frio, minhas mãos quase congelavam com aquelas finas luvas que mal as cobriam – a neve que caía não ajudava em nada minha situação. Talvez a única coisa que realmente me aquecesse naquele dia frio de inverno era a promessa de vê-lo ao entardecer._

_No bolso do avental que usava, a foto que Edward havia me dado conseguia alegrar a maior parte do meu dia no meio daquela feira. Mas tudo ainda parecia tão irreal – na maior parte das vezes, me pegava pensando se estava ou não louca, se aquilo não era um grande delírio de uma mente perturbada. Como aquele rapaz, da alta sociedade, poderia se interessar logo por mim, a filha de um peixeiro?_

"_São três dólares, senhor." Disse, entregando o pacote a um homem loiro, alto, de olhos cor de mel._

_Guardei as moedas no bolso contrário ao da foto enquanto via meu pai chegar com outros pescadores de mais uma viajem – salmão seria com certeza o jantar daquela noite, e teria que ser perfeito._

_Não que cozinhar fosse um problema para mim – cozinhava desde que conseguia me lembrar. O que me fazia ter poucas memórias de minha mãe, Sue, que falecera antes dos meus seis anos – mas as poucas recordações que guardava comigo eram, até meses atrás, as melhores de minha vida._

_Nunca tivemos muito dinheiro, mas papai sempre nos garantiu o básico com seu trabalho, e até minha mãe adoecer, éramos uma família genuinamente feliz, apesar das poucas posses materiais. Meu pai, Charlie, sempre dizia: o que importa é o que se sente aqui – no coração –, isso nenhuma quantia compra._

_E ele continuava com o mesmo pensamento de antigamente, mas a felicidade desaparecera com Sue. Talvez por isso eu estivesse com tanto medo do jantar daquela noite, jantar no qual eu finalmente apresentaria a Charlie o homem que jurava me fazer feliz até o fim dos meus dias._

* * *

"_Quando você me disse que traria um convidado-" Mas a fala de meu pai foi interrompida por uma tosse violenta. "Ele é um Masen, Belle." As palavras saíram depois de alguns instantes._

"_Eu o amo. Ele me ama também." Minha vontade era a de desabar em lágrimas naquela cozinha. "Um sobrenome importa tanto assim?"_

"_Você sabe a diferença que isso pode fazer. Filha-" Não..._

_Não queria ouvir aquilo, não queria acabar o jantar, só queria ele entrando pela porta. Que meu Edward tivesse um sobrenome desconhecido em Ilinóis. Que pudéssemos ficar juntos sem criar qualquer polemica em relação a isso._

"_Ele pode me fazer feliz, pai. Por favor, só uma chance."_

_E uma batida na porta que levou meu coração para a boca interrompeu nossa conversa._

* * *

"_Você já pensou em como vão ser nossos filhos?"_

_Filhos? Algo que eu ainda nem atrevia a me deixar pensar! Ele parecia um sonho, tudo aquilo parecia um sonho._

"_Imagino que terão os olhos maravilhosos do pai."_

"_Como se os azuis da mãe ficassem atrás." Senti meu rosto queimar quando ele se aproximou mais, e me beijou na frente de toda aquela multidão – para Edward, era como se houvesse apenas nós dois naquela rua._

"_Você pensa em filhos." Minha voz saiu muito mais feliz do que pretendia, e eu conseguia sentir um sorriso se formando nos lábios que beijavam minha testa._

"_Eu penso em tudo com você, meu anjo. Eu penso em filhos. Eu penso em nós dois, numa cidade tranqüila, morando numa casa de tijolos com um cercado de madeira branco, com um labrador no jardim para brincar com as crianças. Eu penso em envelhecer ao seu lado, e penso em tudo isso desde o primeiro dia em que te vi."_

"_Mas eu vou ficar cheia de rugas, e meu cabelo vai ficar branco-"_

"_E você ainda vai ser a mulher mais linda de todo o mundo para mim. E não é como se eu não fosse envelhecer também, Belle, bobinha." Mas então, ele era tão bonito – tão perfeito – que não duvidava que mesmo depois de velho fosse deixar de chamar atenção. "O que nós temos vai ser para sempre, anjo."_

_Como não ficar feliz ao seu lado?_

"_Para sempre."_

* * *

_E enfim, chegara o dia de conhecer seus pais, e talvez eu nunca houvesse passado tanto nervoso em toda minha curta vida até então. Mas nunca cheguei a abrir a porta daquela casa – os gritos abafados de uma mulher, do lado de dentro, me faziam entender muito bem que não era bem vinda._

"_Edward, o meu filho... meu único filho!"_

"_Elizabeth, se aca-"_

"_Eu não vou me acalmar, nunca, muito menos vou deixar uma garota qualquer entrar na vida de nosso filho! Por Deus, ela não tem nada, o pai mal deve conseguir pagar as contas daquele lugar que eles chamam de casa!"_

_Meu futuro marido, parado ao meu lado, olhava para baixo, mãos e olhos cerrados. Sua mão também nunca girou a maçaneta da porta, nós nunca entramos na casa número 10, da Rua Elm, Ilinóis. _

_Naquela sexta feira, passamos a noite juntos no meu quarto, planejando nossa vida a dois longe daquela cidade._

_Vida que nunca chegou a acontecer de verdade._

* * *

"_E o que vamos ter para o jantar hoje, senhora Masen?" Edward me perguntava, enquanto seus braços agarravam minha cintura. Senhora Masen. Faltavam poucos dias, agora._

"_Sorvete de baunilha." Disse sem hesitar, me virando de frente para ele com uma colher de madeira cheia de sorvete._

"_Parece delicioso." Ele disse, afundando a cabeça no meu pescoço e inalando profundamente. "Um pouco doce demais, para o jantar." Quando se afastou, seus olhos praticamente queimavam. _

_Não consegui evitar o rubor nas minhas bochechas – ele conseguia me deixar com tanta vergonha. Quando voltei a olhá-lo, vi o sorriso torto que me deixava sem foco._

"_Na verdade o jantar é frango com batatas, que Charlie tanto me encheu para fazer. O sorvete é para a sobremesa."_

_Ele me encostou na bancada da cozinha, tirando a colher de minha mão._

"_Como eu disse," Senti um dedo contornar meus lábios, espalhando um pouco de sorvete. "Parece delicioso."_

_Então ele me beijou – e segundos depois, comecei a tossir. E a tosse – como a de meu pai – não parou._

* * *

_Não faltavam muitos dias para Edward completar a maioridade, e finalmente ter acesso as contas que seus avós lhe deixaram de herança – mas eu já estava certa que nunca veria aquele dia chegar. E fingia estar bem ao lado dele – com todo o resto de minhas forças._

_E ficar de pé, prendendo a tosse e colocando um sorriso no rosto enquanto preparava o jantar não era uma tarefa fácil – ainda mais sabendo que meu pai saíra para pesca com os mesmos sintomas que eu estava. Ele estava doente, fora dele que eu contraíra o que tinha agora – e esconder dele, com quem eu convivia vinte quatro horas por dia quando não era época de pesca, não fora uma tarefa fácil. Quase impossível, na verdade._

_Mas como deixar seu pai descobrir que fora ele, indiretamente, o causador de sua morte?_

_Já era primavera, Edward estava para chegar, e eu me encontrava ao lado do fogão aceso, morrendo de frio. Foi naquele dia – um dia antes do planejado para fugirmos dali – que eu tomei a decisão mais difícil de toda minha vida._

_E na noite seguinte eu não estava no porto, como combinado, mas sim no trem que rumava na direção contrária, para distante daquela cidade, para longe de meu Edward._

_Como eu poderia deixá-lo me ver morrer? Como poderia arriscar ainda mais deixa-lo doente também?_

_Da maneira que havia previsto, a doença tomou conta de mim em poucos dias – eu também parara de lutar –, e no meu leito de morte apenas rezava para algum dia Edward conseguir me perdoar. Mas nunca poderia imaginar que eu, Belle Lockheart, teria a chance de vê-lo novamente, dias depois de minha morte._

* * *

"_Belle," O homem que eu mais amara em minha vida estava deitado na cama de um hospital. "Volte, Belle!" Delirando. "O que eu fiz de errado para você ir embora?"_

_Havia o deixado tarde demais, e a única coisa que me confortava naquele momento era que logo teria minha chance de implorar pelas suas desculpas. _

_Mal sabia eu que aquela oportunidade nunca viria._

"_Belle..."_

* * *

"Isabella." Hum? "Acorde, Bella." Não. Não, agora não! "Isabella, você está tendo um pesadelo, acorde." Era Ronald quem me segurava numa posição sentada, enquanto pressionava um pedaço de algodão contra uma de minhas narinas – sangrando, outra vez.

Ao menos eu tinha nomes agora. Tudo aquilo não era um monte de ilusões, estava tão certa! Era verdade, então, que eu já o conhecia de algum lugar, quando o vi de costas naquele café. Mas o final... o que acontecia no final? Deus, precisava saber!

"Dormi por muito tempo?" Edward. Sempre meu Edward, tão igual! Eu me sentia tão diferente do que vira, mais magra, cabelo mais comprido, não cacheado. Meus olhos agora castanhos. Como eu me lembrava de tudo aquilo, como conseguira?

"Já são oito horas, da noite." Segurei o algodão ensangüentado e coloquei os pés para fora da maca, falhando na primeira tentativa de levantar. Maldita hora que resolvi pular o almoço.

"Alice vai me matar se não der notícias logo." Daquela vez consegui ficar de pé.

"E você está em condições de dirigir?"

"Só preciso comer alguma coisa antes, e então chego em casa até a meia noite." Forcei um sorriso – aquilo já estava se tornando uma mania –, enquanto procurava pela chave do carro em minha mochila, que avistara na cadeira ao meu lado. "Ronald-"

"Não é perigoso dirigir sozinha a noite?"

Ele não precisava nem responder minha próxima pergunta – ficou tudo tão claro quando o olhei nos olhos, que meu sorriso forçado se transformou em espontâneo. Mas não podia deixar de confirmar.

"Me fale o resultado, por favor."

Não repetiria o mantra de sempre em minha cabeça daquela vez: negativo, negativo, negativo. Aproveitaria aquele pouco tempo do melhor jeito possível – bem, ao redor de todos que amo, como uma pessoa normal. Ninguém descobriria antes do tempo, e eu não fugiria de ninguém como fugi em minha provável vida passada.

Estava conformada, não estava? Então por que, mesmo assim, doeu tanto ouvir aquela resposta?

"Foi positivo, Bella. O resultado foi positivo."

* * *

N.A: Guys obrigada por todas as reviews, espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo! Desculpa a demora, meu tempo está escasso, mas sempre que dá tento agilizar! Estou reescrevendo minha DG também, 30 dias para amar, então eu tenho meio tempo pra essa aqui só! E ainda tem Lua cheia, oh god, rs.

Me digam o que acharam :D

Bju!


	21. Premonições

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist 21**

Tiago Iorc – My Girl

_Youtube: _ watch?v=TnoepQAIEd4

Robyn – With every heart beat

_Youtube: _com/watch?v=4y_S1bvxtgg

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 20  
_Premonições

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Alice_

Uma e quinze, final da última aula daquela segunda feira – e naquele dia, eu definitivamente não estava com pressa de correr para o conversível amarelo que me esperava do lado de fora da escola, mas sim de discar o número de minha irmã, para saber se ela havia chegado bem no hospital.

E aquela foi a primeira coisa que fiz quando o sinal tocou – nem fiz questão de levantar correndo da cadeira. Isabella naqueles últimos dias estava, definitivamente, estranha: o sorriso forçado demais, os olhos tristes demais. Ela parecia cansada demais. Como podia achar que eu não iria perceber que havia algo de errado, eu era sua irmã, por Deus!

"_Sim, Al?" _

"Já chegou?"

"_Al, você não precisa ficar me ligando de cinco em cinco minutos-"_

"Eu estou preocupada com você, droga!" Ignorei as poucas pessoas ainda dentro da sala que me olharam incomodadas – que ficassem contentes por eu não me dar ao trabalho de me incomodar com elas. Sentia que desmoronaria em lágrimas a qualquer segundo agora, eu o queria aqui agora – tudo parecia tão certo com ele ao meu lado. Jazz...

"_Alice, eu estou bem, é só um exame!"_ Mas não agora – não podia chorar com Bella do outro lado da linha. _"Você vai ver, até o fim do dia vou te ligar contando do resultado negativo, tenho certeza."_ Tinha certeza. _"Vai ficar tudo bem."_ Por que eu não tinha aquela certeza? _"Tenho que desligar agora, tudo bem? Assim que o exame acabar, a primeira coisa que vou fazer é te ligar, então fique calma, ok?"_

E assim que Isabella desligou o telefone a primeira lágrima caiu – e as outras não demoraram a seguir.

E pararam no exato segundo em que vi, como se estivesse em frente aos meus olhos, a imagem de Jasper me abraçando, com um copo de café da Starbucks em uma das mãos.

"_**Vai ficar tudo bem, minha pequena. Não chore."**_

Jazz?

Mas não havia nem sinal de Jasper.

Ah, um café, definitivamente, era o que eu precisava: todos aqueles dias nervosa com o exame de hoje não devem ter feito muito bem para meu cérebro. Só precisava levantar daquela cadeira e ir para fora daquela escola, onde meu professor com certeza já estaria me esperando.

Meu professor. Respirei fundo, enchugando o rosto com as mãos – só a imagem dele já tinha o poder de me acalmar. Desde aquele dia, 14 de fevereiro, tudo havia mudado entre nós: tudo estava tão bem, tão certo. Todos os dias tocava o sinal e eu sabia que sairia pela porta da frente da escola, atravessaria a rua, e o homem loiro estaria me esperando do outro lado do estacionamento.

"_**O exame vai dar negativo, você sabe disso. Você precisa relaxar, Al."**_

"Jasper?"

_**O rapaz com quem eu converso nessa última aula vai entrar na sala. Ele esqueceu um livro debaixo da segunda carteira, da esquerda para direita.**_

O que?

Segunda carteira, esquerda para direita... tinha um livro vermelho embaixo dela. E logo após que realizei isso, Allan entrou correndo na sala, me dando um sorriso antes de pegar seu livro.

Meu Deus, o que foi isso?

"Está tudo bem, Alice?" Meu rosto, claro, dá pra ver que eu estava chorando minutos atrás. Mas que droga!

"Tive uma discussão com a minha irmã, sabe como é." Enxuguei os olhos novamente, pela primeira vez em muito tempo não me importando se havia borrado ou não a maquiagem, e me apressei em pegar meus livros e mochila para ir embora – depois de forçar um sorriso para o garoto que agora saía da sala.

Discussão com a minha irmã, aham – estava mais para preocupação doentia. Segui para fora da sala, e não demorei em chegar ao estacionamento, muito menos em achar o carro amarelo que chamava _pouca_ atenção.

E lá estava ele, do lado de fora do Porche, me esperando com um copo da Starbucks na mão. Meu exame havia mesmo dado negativo? Mas, se eu não tinha nada, porque todas essas visões, e agora essas – do que poderia chamar isso? –, por que tudo isso não ia embora?

"Al?" E quando eu senti o abraço, não consegui mais conter o soluço – nem sabia mais porque estava chorando.

Estava preocupada com o exame de Bella, estava frustrada com esses flashes que não iam embora, estava me sentindo a maior das loucas por achar que já tive uma vida passada com o homem que me consolava no momento. E hoje ainda me aparece uma coisa nova – essas premonições estúpidas, que só fazem eu me achar ainda mais maluca.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, minha pequena. Não chore." Tinha alguma coisa de errado comigo, certeza. "O exame vai dar negativo, você sabe disso." Certeza absoluta. "Você precisa relaxar, Al."

"_**Você não quer passar num restaurante para almoçar? O que acha de irmos naquele mexicano que você tanto gosta?"**_

"_**Para comer sozinha na mesa?"**_

"_**Podemos alugar um filme depois." Revirei os olhos e entrei no carro, abandonando o copo de café e batendo a porta. "Alice, você não vai ficar sem comer!"**_

"_**E você acha que estou com cabeça para pensar em comida agora? Ou para alugar um filme? A minha irmã está num hospital, fazendo um exame que pode decidir a vida dela, a última coisa que eu quero é ir num restaurante mexicano!"**_

"Você não quer passar num restaurante para almoçar?" Jasper perguntou, enquanto abria a porta do carro para mim, me entregando o café – que eu quase não consegui pegar.

Não, a última coisa que queria naquele dia era brigar com alguém – especialmente com ele. Era loucura aquilo, com certeza tinha alguma explicação científica, quem sabe marcaria mais alguns exames ao final do mês, só para ter certeza.

"O que acha de-"

"Eu quero ir para casa, Jazz." O cortei antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase que eu já sabia que viria – antes que pudesse me irritar com aquilo. Antes que aquilo me assustasse ainda mais. "Em casa tem um filme que eu quero ver, então vamos direto para lá, e eu peço qualquer coisa para comer quando chegar, por favor."

E meu loiro me olhou como se soubesse que havia algo de errado além de minha irmã – será que ele me conhecia assim tão bem?

"Por favor, Jazz."

E depois de me dar um sorriso – simpático demais – ele entrou no carro, dando a partida em silêncio e continuando assim enquanto dirigia em direção a minha casa.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Jasper_

Eu conhecia aquele olhar perdido – não deixaria de reconhecê-lo nem em mil anos. Conhecia ainda mais aquele rostinho, aquela expressão de quase alívio quando uma visão enfim acabava. Lembro como se fosse ontem do dia em que perguntei se ela sentia alguma dor ao tê-las, e da risada doce que recebi enquanto ela tentava me explicar o que exatamente acontecia quando via o futuro.

Mas o que poderia falar? Perguntar se estava tudo bem, quando claramente não estava? Me contive em dirigir em silêncio até a pequena casa que as duas agora irmãs dividiam, mas não deixando de perceber as prováveis previsões que Alice ia tendo ao longo do caminho.

Quando chegamos frente à casa, ela desceu do carro em silêncio e logo foi para dentro, rumando para seu quarto sem mais nenhuma palavra. Tranquei o carro e fechei a porta da frente, não sabendo o que fazer ao entrar na casa. O misto de sentimentos que vinha da minha pequena me deixava completamente confuso sobre o que fazer: ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em entrar no quarto onde ela estava, sentia algo que me fazia ficar ali na sala.

No final acabei tirando o celular do bolso da calça, e me certificando de que a porta do quarto de Al estava mesmo fechada, disquei para um delivery de comida chinesa, e logo após para o número que havia me ligado inúmeras vezes desde o começo daquela manhã.

"_Jazz, se eu continuar mais alguns minutos sem notícias dela, eu-"_

"Você não enlouqueceu em todos esses anos, Edward, não vão ser algumas horas que farão esse feito."

"_Dia errado para uma manhã ensolarada."_ Ouvi meu irmão admitir a única coisa que o havia parado de ir atrás de Isabella.

Claro que estava sendo um inferno para ele não fazer idéia do hospital que uma de nossas humanas estava fazendo aquele exame – exame descoberto por acidente, numa das visitas de Alice a nossa casa.

"_Se você estivesse no meu lugar, estaria igualmente, ou até mais, nervoso_." Estaria igual, sim. E quase respondi que já estivera em seu lugar, há anos atrás, quando Alice estava naquele avião, e eu não fazia idéia se ela sairia viva ou não da cidade italiana.

"Só mais algumas horas. Alice logo mais vai começar a ligar para ela, com certeza." Alice. O que me fez recordar o motivo exato da ligação.

"_E você acha que Bella vai contar a verdade para a irmã, se der positivo?"_

"Ela vai saber se Bella estiver mentindo, estou quase certo disso. E se ela saber eu também vou." E continuei antes de meu irmão poder me perguntar como. "Alice está tendo visões, Edward."

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Alice_

O Frontal na gaveta da escrivaninha e o copo com água até a metade sobre o criado mudo me serviram minutos depois de entrar no quarto – e conseguir frear por alguns segundos minha mente que se negava a ficar sem trabalhar naquele dia.

Foram dois tirados da cartela – me dando a certeza de que conseguiria desligar por algumas horas, que eu esperava ser o tempo exato para minha irmã voltar do hospital. Me deitei na cama, e passados cinco minutos, conseguia sentir o efeito do remédio se misturando ao meu já presente cansaço.

Mal escutei uma leve batida na minha porta antes de apagar por completo.

* * *

_Percebi que a porta se abriu quando ouvi a sineta tocar. Um homem alto, magro, porém musculoso, surgia no recinto. Apesar da luz fraca, suas cicatrizes em forma de lua crescente eram visíveis, em ambos braços. Ele vestia roupas consideravelmente velhas, e seu cabelo, molhado pela chuva do lado de fora, era de um loiro puxado para o mel. _

_E ele estava andando na minha direção._

_De repente, me senti nervosa. Seus olhos pareciam me examinar, e eu não bem sabia o que fazer, o que dizer. Em meu nervosismo, sorri para ele, e me aliviou o estranho me devolver o gesto._

_O homem aproximou-se rapidamente, e logo ele estava frente a mim. Por um instante pensei em pular de minha cadeira para seu pescoço, por toda aquela felicidade que me dominava, mas algo me dizia para ir com calma. Não assustá-lo. Tinha esperado por tanto tempo, o que seriam alguns segundos a mais?_

_Ele puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao meu lado._

"_Você me deixou esperando por muito tempo." Enfim disse._

"_Desculpe, senhorita." Deus, como ele era lindo._

_Estendi minha mão para ele enquanto o olhava, e ele pegou-a sem hesitar._

"_Estou tão contente por finalmente encontrar você." Me sentia tão protegida ao seu lado. "Sei que tenho muito que explicar.", disse num quase sussurro, e antes de poder continuar ele me cortou. _

"_Isso pode esperar." Sua frase me pegou de surpresa, e ele sorriu, como se soubesse que eu tinha sido surpreendida. "Ao menos até o fim da tempestade. Então podemos conversar sobre tudo isso. Se você não se importar-"_

"_Não precisamos falar sobre nada." Coloquei minha outra mão sobre a dele, ainda o olhando. Não queria fechar meus olhos nunca mais. Poderia passar uma eternidade me perdendo nele. "Te esperei por mais de uma década, apenas para ficar do seu lado. Não precisamos conversar."_

"_Não quero te fazer esperar mais nenhum minuto." Ele me assegurou. "Como-"_

"_Alice. Meu nome é Alice."_

Era uma época tão distante da que estava, como conseguia recriar tudo aquilo em meus pensamentos com tanta clareza, com tantos detalhes?

"_Meu nome é Jasper."_

Jazz?

"_Jasper, temos que sair daqui."_

Isso era somente um sonho?

"_Não seria melhor esperar-"_

"_Agora, Jazz." Eu lhe estendi minha mão, falando num tom calmo, mas firme, e ele não hesitou em pega-la. Segundos depois, estávamos do lado de fora, correndo para um aglomerado de árvores, a chuva molhando nossas roupas._

* * *

_Chateada, sacudia minhas pernas enquanto sentada na cama de casal do que parecia um hotel – formal demais para ser o quarto de uma casa, com certeza. O café da manhã ainda jazia intocado na bandeja, aparentemente ambos, e não havia sinal algum do loiro no quarto._

_Mas ainda assim, sabia que não demoraria mais muito para ouvir uma batida – sua batida – na porta._

_E quando vi a maçaneta dourada girar e a porta se abrir, não consegui mais evitar um sorriso, e ele pareceu não conseguir conter o próprio. _

"_Me desculpe por mais cedo. A minha intenção não era gritar com você, mas-"_

"_Você não deveria ficar tão tenso em relação as suas cicatrizes." No instante seguinte, ia para seu lado, enquanto ouvia o clic que a porta fazia ao se fechar. "Eu também não queria gritar com você, Jazz. Mas fiquei tão-"_

"_Eu sei." Um abraço. "Sei exatamente como se sentiu."_

"_O que vamos fazer hoje?" O loiro me perguntou, afastando um pouco a cortina, deixando o sol entrar. Seu rosto mostrava milhares de pontos luminosos aonde o sol alcançava. "Depois que o sol for embora."_

"_Vai chover em duas horas." Respondi com segurança, me espreguiçando na cama, ainda desfeita. "Na verdade, um pouco menos. Tem uma nova joalheria aqui nas redondezas. E uma costureira, também."_

"_Se estiverem abertas ainda quando sairmos, não vejo problema em ir."_

"_Você está cansado de sair para fazer compras comigo, não?" Uma pausa._

"_A verdade?" Ele sorriu. Eu sorri. Eu sabia exatamente o que iria escutar. "Sim. Mas mesmo assim, eu te acompanho sem reclamar."_

_No entanto, eu sabia o que faríamos durante todo aquele sábado._

"_Vamos ficar aqui no quarto." Disse, fechando os olhos. Ele voltaria para a cama em 15 segundos._

"_O dia todo?"_

_Sete, seis, cinco, quatro, três dois... e eu senti seu corpo quente deitar ao meu lado._

"_O dia todo."_

* * *

"_Parece tão macio. Deve ser tão macio na boca – eu nunca comi isso enquanto podia." Examinava o algodão doce de perto, os fios rosas grudando em meus dedos._

"_Nunca?"_

"_Nah. Não sei se já existia. Se sim, ele não estava exatamente ao meu alcance." Coloquei o doce na boca, mas nem mesmo consegui sentir a textura._

"_Se eu pudesse-"_

_Não. Eu sabia o que viria._

"_Se tivesse que mudar isso," levantei nossas mãos entrelaçadas. "Eu não mudari nunca."_

"_Nem por mil algodões doces?" Um beijo._

"_Nem por mil algodões doces."_

* * *

"_Você não precisa fazer isso, pequena." E sabia que ele falava isso apenas da boca pra fora, pois Jasper sabia que eu sim necessitava daquilo._

"_Eu preciso."_

_Em segundos, chegamos em frente ao túmulo que procurava. A pedra estava coberta de musgo, e o que foi um dia um buque de flores jazia totalmente seco ao lado esquerdo do nome._

_**Mary Alice Brandon, 1901 até 1916. Amada Filha.**_

_Eu sentia dor, e me culpava por tal, pois sabia que ele também sentia o mesmo naquele momento. Mas, amada? Que tipo de parente trancava a própria filha num hospício e tinha a coragem de colocar 'amada' em seu túmulo 'vazio'?_

"_Desculpe, Jazz. O que você deve estar sentindo-"_

"_Não tem problema algum, meu amor. Apenas sinta, o que quiser. Eu não farei nada. Apenas ficarei aqui, ao seu lado. Para sempre."_

_Para sempre. Sim._

"_Obrigada."_

* * *

"_É fascinante o jeito que você realmente gosta de fazer esse tipo de coisa, Al." As palavras foram sussurradas para mim, enquanto braços me envolviam de uma forma carinhosa._

"_E é fascinante você fazendo esse tipo de coisa comigo." Eu respondi, beijando o homem na bochecha._

"_Hum, vamos ver: sentado no chão, com uma garota maravilhosa nos meus braços, enrolados em um edredom, vendo a neve cair." Uma pausa. "Isso parece uma coisa muito boa para mim. É. Não tenho reclamações."_

"_Eu também não. Nenhuma."_

* * *

"_Você está louca? Alice, por Deus, por tudo que é mais sagrado-"_

"_Não me siga."_

"_Como você pode me pedir isso? Deus, dessa vez Edward passou dos limites!"_

"_De algum jeito, nós vamos sair de Volterra. Eu prometo Jazz, de algum jeito, eu vou te encontrar outra vez."_

"_Al-"_

"_Confie em mim, querido."_

"_Eu não posso te perder, Alice."_

"_Você não vai. Eu te amo."_

* * *

"Al?" Sentia uma mão gelada sacudir meu ombro de leve – não, eu não queria parar de sonhar ainda, não agora! "Al, já são oito horas, querida."

Abri os olhos, o quarto estava escuro a não ser pela luminária acesa em cima da escrivaninha. Pela janela via a lua cheia no céu, rodeada de estrelas. E ao meu lado, tirando alguns fios de cabelo do meu rosto, Jasper, com um olhar preocupado.

"Oito?" Me sentei, ainda um pouco desorientada, não sabia se pelo Frontal ou por todos aqueles sonhos – parecia que eu sonhava há dias. "Jazz," sentia que apagaria novamente a qualquer momento. "Acho que quero dormir mais um pouco."

"Sua irmã ligou." Aquilo foi o suficiente para me acordar, apesar de meus olhos pesados. Coloquei as pernas para fora da cama, vendo pela primeira vez o telefone já desligado na outra mão do loiro.

"Bella, o que ela disse, ela está bem?"

"Isabella deve chegar aqui em menos de uma hora, mas não me disse mais nada." E ele continuava me olhando daquele mesmo jeito, como se algo o houvesse afligido.

Jasper... Tão igual ao dos meus sonhos. Mas então, eram apenas sonhos, certo? E provavelmente o Jasper dos meus sonhos era igual a este, porque eu o tirara de minha realidade. Sonhos, nada demais, por mais reais que parecessem, por mais detalhados que houvessem sido.

"Me desculpe por dormir a tarde inteira." Disse, chegando mais perto dele, encostando minha cabeça na dobra entre seu pescoço e ombro. "Por estar estranha ultimamente, eu não ando sendo uma boa namorada."

"Boba. Você é uma ótima namorada – eu nunca poderia imaginar melhor do que você, minha pequeninha." Senti um beijo na minha cabeça, ele envolvendo seus braços ao redor da minha cintura. "Mas você não comeu nada." Meu estômago pareceu entender essas palavras e escolheu aquele segundo para se manifestar. "Tem comida chinesa na cozinha, eu posso esquentar para você."

"Nossa, seria ótimo." Fechei os olhos, inalando aquele cheiro tão doce que meu professor sempre tinha. E vi uma loira na minha frente – a mesma mulher da festa do Ano Novo – com um vestido de noiva.

**Um casamento, num campo aberto, num dia nublado.**

"Al?" Por mais que eu não quisesse me separar daqueles braços, não agora, precisava de alguns minutos sozinha para tentar organizar minha cabeça.

"Jazz, se importa se eu tomar banho?" Disse, indo em direção ao meu armário, pegando uma roupa qualquer. No segundo seguinte ele estava atrás de mim, beijando meu pescoço.

"Companhia?"

**Eu estava de verde, Bella de um rosa muito claro – era uma cor que combinava com ela.**

"Não dessa vez." Precisava ficar sozinha só por alguns minutos. "Não quero que minha irmã nos ache sem roupas no chuveiro, Jazz. Afinal, não quero demorar só quarenta minutos com você." Não consegui achar desculpa melhor do que essa, e com um beijo rápido segui para o banheiro, trancando a porta.

Joguei o vestido que pegara perto do Box, e me apoiei com os braços esticados na pia. Fechei os olhos por o que eu imaginava que seriam apenas alguns segundos, somente para tentar clarear os pensamentos, quando aconteceu.

**Um casamento. **

**Uma viagem – uma cidade pequena, tão agradável de morar. **

**Lobos. **

**A foto de uma mulher tão parecida comigo.**

**Jasper, indo embora.**

**Um celular tocando, Bella.**

**Um acidente.**

Minha cabeça latejava. Quando abri os olhos novamente, pontos pretos dançavam na frente deles – se não tivesse me segurado mais forte na pia, teria ido direto para o chão, e não apenas derrubado a saboneteira.

"Al, tudo bem aí?"

"Sim Jazz, só eu destruindo a saboneteira!"

Não, não estava tudo bem.

* * *

N.A.: Guys, tks so much por todas as reviews! Vou realmente terminar essa fic agora!

Sim, Bella descobriu outra vida, e sim, nessa vida ela conheceu Edward humano, e não, Edward não se lembra dessa parte humana da vida dele... ainda.

Tentarei terminar o próximo ASAP.

Bjus!


	22. Um casamento no campo

**Sinopse:** As previsões de Alice quase nunca são cem por cento corretas: Edward nunca chegou a Volterra, e um erro acaba com a vida de sua irmã e seu amor. Anos depois, duas conhecidas, mas estranhas, voltam cruzar o caminho desta família. Você acredita em reencarnação?

* * *

**Playlist 22**

We the Kings – We'll be a dream

_Youtube: _ watch?v=HMVYT3QvDW8

Sóley – Pretty face

_Youtube: _ watch?v=gRwFRMGpTWg

* * *

**Além de uma Vida**

_Capítulo 21  
_

Um casamento no campo

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Jasper_

Alice dormia profundamente, seu corpo coberto apenas pelo lençol branco, sua cabeça repousando no meu peito. O relógio na parede marcava meia noite. Eu permanecia de olhos fechados, mas minha mente não parava por um milésimo.

A última segunda-feira, para alguém que a observasse de fora, havia acabado bem. Bella chegou em casa com um resultado negativo e um sorriso no rosto, e Alice a abraçou, também sorrindo, parecendo aliviada. Mas as emoções das duas estavam uma bagunça completa, e a cena que via simplesmente não encaixava com o que elas sentiam naquele momento.

Já era sábado, cinco dias desde o exame, e tanto eu quanto Edward não conseguimos uma resposta certa quanto ao resultado: as emoções de Alice continuavam um caos, e toda vez que meu irmão tentava extrair alguma coisa de seus pensamentos, ele conseguia apenas um vazio. Era como ela estivesse se entorpecendo, ele conseguia extrair apenas as coisas mais básicas: _estou com sono, Bella precisa fazer a janta, precisamos ir ao mercado, não quero trabalhar hoje, quero minha cama. _Que diabo estava acontecendo?

Com Bella não estava diferente: para Edward, ela continuava totalmente ilegível mentalmente, e para mim, suas emoções não haviam diferido muito das da garota em meus braços. Assim, meu irmão estava a ponto de ir até o hospital roubar os exames, e eu, a ponto de encostar a minha menina na parede e exigir uma resposta para o que estava acontecendo.

Mas como fazer isso? Al, você me disse que sua preocupação era com o fato de que Bella poderia estar mentindo – e mentindo relativamente bem – quanto ao resultado do exame, mas eu sei – eu sinto, literalmente – que não é só isso. Então por favor, vamos ser sinceros um com o outro: você me conta o motivo da real preocupação – se são apenas estas visões que eu _sei_ que você anda tendo – e eu te conto ser um vampiro de mais de 100 anos.

Fora de cogitação.

"Jazz."

"Sim?" Mas quando olhei para baixo, minha pequena ainda estava com os olhos fechados. Estava sonhando, ela sonhava tanto ultimamente – e falava tanto.

"Vamos nos atrasar, Jazz. O casamento." Era um sussurro, com ela se aconchegando mais contra meu peito. "Sua irmã vai ficar brava."

Minha irmã – Rosalie?

"Vamos, Jazz."

Sim, Rose iria casar novamente. Seria um casamento para poucos convidados desta vez, nossos convites já haviam chegado, mas nenhum de nós havia comentado ainda com nossas humanas. Não tinha como Alice saber, o que me contava que até mesmo em seus sonhos, suas visões ocorriam.

"Durma, amor." Disse, minha mão acariciando seus fios de cabelo, mais compridos do que estava acostumado. Ela deve estar tão confusa, o quanto gostaria de explicar tudo, de fazê-la entender que aquilo que acontecia era normal, era o dom dela. No entanto eu ainda não havia tido ideia de como fazer isso sem acabar entregando o que eu era.

As perguntas sobre nossa alimentação – minha e de Edward – se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes. A _dieta especial_ que tínhamos por sermos totalmente vegetarianos nos colocava mais em problemas do que nos salvava, ainda mais quando Isabella resolvera preparar, logo após dia 14, uma refeição totalmente vegan – eu e meu irmão não pudemos fazer outra coisa do que engolir tudo aquilo, e depois passarmos vomitando em casa o resto da noite. A implicância de Alice quanto a ela era crescente – e a pequena estava convencida de que a temperatura do meu corpo, para ela sempre tão baixa, era culpa das poucas vitaminas que ingeria. Se ela se lembrasse do quanto somos quentes...

Sim, Al me amava, tinha certeza daquilo. Mas não era o antigo amor incondicional que eu sempre senti – ao menos não ainda. Contar, e vê-la sair correndo, nunca mais querendo colocar os olhos em mim, era algo altamente provável.

E era algo que eu não podia arriscar.

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Alice_

Trabalhar num sábado não era a coisa que eu mais gostava de fazer na vida, ainda mais quando funcionava a base de café, mas me convencia de que era necessário desde as dez horas daquela manhã. Ao menos seria tortura somente até às quatro horas daquela tarde, depois estaria livre, para aproveitar o que me sobrava do dia na cama. Dormindo de preferência, sem pensar em nada – mas então, havia Jasper.

Ele não andava me deixando muito em paz – não que estivesse exatamente reclamando, aquela companhia era a que eu quis ao meu lado por tanto tempo – só que com ele ao meu lado eu não conseguia desligar. Bella estivera mais ausente do que presente desde segunda, dissera que o resultado fora negativo, e então ou estava na escola, ou estava com Edward.

E agora eu acreditava que o resultado que ela me informou estava correto – a doente com certeza era eu, tudo que estava experimentando estes últimos dias com certeza era consequência de algo anormal que acontecia no meu cérebro, como acontecera no de mamãe.

Ao menos minha irmã havia encontrado uma boa pessoa, então mesmo com meu exame dando positivo na próxima segunda feira, eu poderia ficar em paz.

Pensando demais, estava pensando demais novamente – aquilo não era bom, não no meio do trabalho, não em um lugar onde não podia me dar ao luxo de surtar após _ver_ alguma coisa.

"Anne, pode me cobrir por um segundo?" Pedi, pegando minha bolsa atrás do balcão. "Preciso ir ao toalete."

Tranquei a porta do banheiro, abri a bolsa, e tomei mais um Frontal, engolindo o comprimido com a água da pia. Se aquilo estava fazendo bem para mim? Fisicamente era provável que não, mas mentalmente aquilo me dava a chance da parar de pensar e quase entrar em modo automático – o que fazia com que minhas _visões_ desaparecessem.

Em alguns minutos já sentiria o efeito. Abrindo a porta, devolvi a bolsa para um canto do balcão e voltei ao meu lugar, onde uma mulher conhecida me esperava.

A cunhada de Jasper – como era linda!

"Ela pediu por você." Anne me disse com uma cara não muito amigável – era a vez dela de atender um cliente, mas então, a loira poderia ter entrado aqui somente para me cumprimentar. Ignorei, e fui a sua direção.

"Rosalie, certo?" Aqueles mesmos olhos amarelos, tão iguais ao de Jasper. Era estranho, ela não era da família – não por sangue.

"Sim." Um sorriso, aquela mulher era tão bonita que me deixava quase desorientada – ou era o calmante já fazendo efeito?

Eu lhe daria a mão, então fiquei surpresa quando ela me cumprimentou com um beijo e um abraço. Aquele mesmo cheiro adocicado de Jasper, e de Edward também – será que aquilo era algo que vinha com a opção alimentar? Se é que Rosalie também era vegetariana _vegan_.

"Esme quem me recomendou você," Ela disse, aquele sorriso nunca deixando seus lábios. "Apesar de ter me advertido que era quase impossível sair daqui sem a metade da loja contigo mostrando as melhores coisas!"

"Ah, não sou eu – é a loja que nos conquista!" Disse modesta, por um momento me perguntando o quanto aquela família tinha dinheiro: um Porche, um Volvo, uma Ferrari, uma casa daquelas, pouco não era. "Está procurando algo para alguma ocasião especial, Rosalie?"

"Por favor Alice, me chame de Rose." Ela pediu, colocando sua mão esquerda sobre um dos balcões de vidro próximo, seus olhos indo parar em um dos colares mais caros da loja. Em seu dedo anular, um solitário cravejado de diamantes brilhava tão lindo quanto a loira. "E sim, não sei se meu cunhado já a convidou – talvez não, os convites acabaram de chegar –, mas a ocasião é meu casamento com Emmet."

Casamento. Eu havia tido algum sonho com casamento, não? Uma loira casando, tão deslumbrante – Rosalie.

Não, focar Alice. Sem pensar em nada, focar no que acontece, no real.

"Ah meus parabéns!" Acho que meu sorriso e alegria foram convincentes o suficiente, ainda mais quando senti meus olhos já pesados – pronto, muito mais fácil não pensar em nada além do real agora. "Então, você procura algo para combinar com o anel de noivado?"

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Rosalie_

"Então, você procura algo para combinar com o anel de noivado?"

Havia decidido sobre o casamento há alguns dias atrás, junto com meu marido – agora noivo novamente. Eu sentia falta daquela família, mas precisava admitir que só engoli meu orgulho pela falta muito maior que eles faziam a Emmet, ainda mais agora com aquelas duas integrantes de volta.

Emmet claro, ficara extasiado ao ver os últimos convites a serem enviados: para Carlise Cullen e família, e para Jasper Whitlock Hale. Uma chance, uma última chance, porque lá no fundo, eu queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antigamente.

"Exato!" Respondi, minha atenção toda em minha irmã, apesar dos olhos estarem em um dos colares. "Não me importo com o preço," Disse, a observando de canto de olho. "Só preciso de algo que combine, e está realmente difícil de achar. Um colar e um par de brincos – tudo que vi até agora ou era pequeno demais, ou brilhante demais, ou dourado demais, você é minha última esperança Al, sério."

Arrisquei-me no Al, mas a vi sorrir.

"Eu tenho a combinação perfeita para você," ela falou com segurança – com a mesma segurança que ela sempre vestia todos na casa –, levando-me até uma parte mais reservada da loja. "É um conjunto impossível de não amar!"

A acompanhei, nunca deixando de observa-la. Era parecida, sem dúvida alguma, mas igual? Os cabelos eram quase do mesmo tom negro, mas agora estavam bem cortados, já um pouco além da altura do ombro. Os olhos castanhos escuros não tinham aquela mesma expressão de segurança que _minha irmã_ sempre me passou, mas de agitação – confusão até. E ela parecia tão menor, tão mais frágil, como Jasper ainda não conseguira quebra-la era um mistério para mim.

Sacudi a cabeça, não poderia sequer pensar naquilo, que algo poderia dar tão errado novamente.

Agradeci quando senti um colar ser posto em minha mão, acabando com tais pensamentos.

"Al, isso é," Era lindo – era um colar de ouro branco, com um pingente que era quase uma réplica do anel que eu usava, os brincos igualmente redondos, fazendo daqueles itens um conjunto. "Incrível. Você é incrível."

A vi corar, e não consegui mais controlar um pensamento – _tão humana_. Alice era novamente tão humana, o que queria dizer que se algum dia algo acontecesse comigo, se por algum deslize eu deixasse de existir como vampira, eu poderia ter essa chance – uma nova vida, como uma pessoa normal. Crescer, fazer uma faculdade, ter filhos, envelhecer...

"Não precisa nem perguntar se eu vou levar este conjunto, Esme estava mesmo certa – como vou sair daqui apenas com estas peças?" Como sair daqui sem estes pensamentos atormentadores?

* * *

_Ponto de vista de Isabella_

Cozinhava nossa janta – uma macarronada com molho bolonhesa – enquanto tentava lembrar-me mais detalhes do sonho da noite passada. Se o que tive no dia do exame já foi extremamente realista, o que tivera ontem à noite parecia uma memória antiga.

Uma cidade pequena, um dia nublado, um homem – meu pai? – com um bigode e um distintivo. Eu cozinhava também, o mesmo prato que fazia agora, enquanto conversava com um rapaz sentado perto da geladeira. O telefone tocava, pedia para o rapaz atender e ele me dizia que era Jessica, e que ela estava ligando para me dar os parabéns – como ele sabia? E então meu pai chegava, e o rapaz ia embora. Sentávamos nós dois à mesa e comíamos, conversando sobre o dia de amanhã, sobre o que faríamos no meu aniversário.

_Você cresceu rápido demais, Isabella._

Isabella – escrevi num papel, abandonando a janta por um breve momento. Um nome – o meu nome, não, aquilo não estava certo. É o resultado positivo que estava fazendo todas essas coisas com o meu cérebro, por que eu continuo tentando achar desculpas? Tenho que abandonar estas fantasias e aproveitar todo o tempo que me resta, droga!

_Parece que cresceu tanto, desde que chegou a Forks._

É isso – tiraria toda aquela droga da minha cabeça agora. Apaguei o fogo – molho e macarrão já prontos – e fui para meu quarto, ligando o laptop sobre a escrivaninha.

Google.

Forks – pesquisar.

_Forks é uma cidade que faz parte do Condado de Clallam, no Estado de Washington, nos Estados Unidos._ Ok, informação óbvia até aí.

Forks Isabella – pesquisar.

_Isabela Forks, jornalista._ Não.

_Isabela Forks, colégio de Springfield._ Não.

Polícia Forks – pesquisar.

_Mike Newton é o atual chefe da polícia de Forks. Ocupou o cargo anos atrás, após a morte de Charlie Swan, chefe da Policia por mais de 20 anos._

Swan. Poderia ser esse...?

Isabella Swan – pesquisar.

_Isabella Swan, turma de 2005, Colégio de Forks._ Ok, agora aquilo era um pouco perturbador. Não tinha sentido eu sonhar com _isso_. _Mike Newton, turma de 2005, Colégio de Forks. Alice Cullen, turma de 2005_, seria ela da família de Edward?

Meu celular tocando tirou minha atenção da tela.

"_Bella? Está em casa?" _Era a voz de Edward do outro lado da linha. Desde o resultado era tão difícil falar com ele e não pensar que estava mentindo para uma pessoa tão importante para mim – ele, Alice...

"Sim, estava terminando a janta, onde você está?" Passei para a segunda página de pesquisa enquanto conversava.

"_Eu e Jazz passamos no shopping e estamos dando uma carona para sua irmã hoje. Alice tinha comentado que estava sem carro e..."_ Mas o que eu lia quando voltei os olhos para o computador me fez bloquear a voz que falava comigo.

_Isabella Marie Swan, 18 anos. Desaparecida desde 26 de maio de 2006. Qualquer notícia, ligar para-_

"_Bella?"_

"Desculpe, o que disse?" Tirei os olhos da tela novamente, passando a mão nos meus cabelos. Aquilo era loucura. Agora eu via coisas também.

"_Disse que Alice chega em cinco minutos, e perguntei se gostaria de fazer algo hoje a noite."_

"Desculpe Edward, não consigo hoje." Não tinha cabeça para nada hoje. Talvez nem amanhã, nem depois, e nem depois. "Eu sei que é sábado, mas... pode ser amanhã? Podemos ver um filme."

"Claro. Amanhã eu te ligo, então. Eu te amo."

Fechei os olhos – por que era doloroso ouvir aquilo agora?

"Eu também te amo."

Desliguei. Não estava aproveitando o tempo como deveria, maldição, era para ter dito sim, sim, vamos sair hoje, e amanhã, e depois. Pro inferno com tudo, vamos dar uma festa! A vida é tão curta, nos preocupamos com coisas tão bobas, tão inúteis, arranjamos tantas desculpas para não sermos felizes...

E eu estava pronta para fechar o laptop e ligar para Edward, quando olhei para a foto logo embaixo do nome _Isabella Swan_.

Nunca a havia visto. Não parecia montagem alguma. E era minha foto.

* * *

N.A.: Gente, desculpe pela demora e obrigada mesmo a todos que mandaram reviews! Que bom que vocês gostam do jeito que desenvolvo os personagens!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo :D

Beijão,

Ania.


End file.
